Gameplay Nights
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "Haremos Gameplays de terror" "Todos aplican en esto, desde lo caballeros dorados hasta las amazonas" Con tiempo libre y sin que Shion los descubra, nuestros caballeros le daran unos sustos a mas de un habitante del santuario con tal de que sus subscritores pasen un buen rato.
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos diviertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos.  
_

* * *

_Prologo_

_¡Anuncio especial Santurrones!_

— ¿Listo?

—No, todavía no—Aioria trataba de conectar los cables de la consola al televisor pero había un pequeño problema—alguna rata los mordió.

—Te cuidado con la consola—dijo Kanon mirando desde el sofá.

—Sí claro, cuidado con la consola aquí a nadie le importa si yo me electrocuto—un chispazo salió del conector al momento de enchufar la cámara en la pared.

— ¡AAAAAH! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Cuidado y dejamos al santuario sin electricidad como la otra vez—dijo Angelo acomodando unas lámparas—bien, casi todo está listo para grabar.

—Casi muero electrocutado—nadie dijo nada—por lo menos pregúntenme si estoy bien.

— ¿Estamos todos listos? —dijo Milo colocándose en el medio de Angelo y Kanon ignorando completamente los reclamos e Aioria.

Aioria revisaba por última vez las cámaras antes de tomar su lugar con los demás. Esa noche era especial, era la primera vez que iban a dar un anuncio especial a todos sus seguidores de Youtube.

— ¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó Aioria—¿no es un poco cruel?

—No porque nosotros también participaremos—Angelo tomó el control de la cámara que los apuntaba— ¿listos? —todos asintieron con entusiasmo—recuerden sus líneas y no la caguen.

— ¡Dale ya!

—Ok, ok… 1, 2 y 3… —la cámara empezó a filmar.

— ¡Hola Santurrones! —los chicos empezaron a gritar y hacer una mini fiesta frente a la cámara.

— ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo se portan?

—Tranquilos que esta vez Shion no va a aparecer a interrumpirnos… espero—dijo Kanon sentándose nuevamente en una de las esquinas del sofá.

— ¿Cómo están, Santurrones? —Milo tomó uno de los cojines y se sentó nuevamente—sabemos que les gustan nuestras fiestas espontaneas pero hoy no estamos para eso.

—Lo sentimos, hoy no hay gameplay…

— ¡Pero! —gritó Kanon.

— ¿Pero? —dijeron todos siguiendo el tonto numerito.

—Así es, pero hoy tenemos un anuncio muy especial para ustedes ya que logramos llegar a más de 1 millón de subscriptores en nuestro hermoso canal y como regalo les tenemos una sorpresa.

—Así es—dijo Angelo—ustedes dirán, _"¿Que sorpresa?"_ pues es una que les encantara y nos costó mucho pero si es para ustedes nada nos es imposible.

—Hace unos meses cuando jugábamos _"Happy Wheels"_ —dijo Aioria—muchos comentaron preguntando que quien era el guapo y musculoso chico jugando, a varios les respondí que me llamaba Aioria por si no me conocían por ser nuevos… ¡Auch! —los tres le dieron unos buenos manotazos por andar de tonto.

— ¡NO es gracioso!

—En fin, el chico que nos acompaño esa vez se llama Camus—prosiguió Kanon—él jugó junto a nosotros esa vez porque perdió una apuesta con Milo y tenía que pagarla.

—El muy tonto lo mataron como 50 veces.

—En fin, ya que el video logró llegar a más de 500.000 likes y más de dos millones de visitas lo cual agradecemos mucho… —dijo Kanon tratando de seguir con lo que habían planeado decir.

—Solo porque estaba el franchute ahí…

— ¡MILO!

—Ok, ok, sigue.

—Ok no importa, los Santurrones ya están acostumbrados a nuestras peleas—dijo Angelo—a partir de la próxima semana, todos los jueves, estaremos subiendo videos haciendo gameplays de terror junto a nuestras pobres victimas.

—Serán todos aquellos conocidos como los _"caballeros dorados",_ dependerá de ustedes escoger a la siguiente víctima en cada juego, también puede aplicar a los de plata, bronce y a las amazonas—continuó Aioria con el importante mensaje—también dependerá de ustedes si quieren que algún espectro o marinas estén aquí con nosotros jugando.

—Todo se ve muy lindo y divertido, lo sabemos, pero el verdadero reto de este canal desde un principio es que no nos descubra Shion y buscara algo que hacer con nuestras existencias—dijo Kanon enumerando con sus dedos mientras miraba a la cámara—por eso es que siempre cambiamos de fondo cuando vamos a jugar.

—También como no somos unos expertos en juegos de terror, excepto Angelo, siempre estamos abiertos…

— ¡SIEMPRE! —gritaron todos de la emoción.

—… aja… a recomendaciones de juegos no importa mientras sea de terror—dijo Kanon moviéndose un poco más hacia la esquina del sofá.

—Recuerden Santurrones que estos videos se subirán todos los jueves.

— ¡Y otra cosa mas antes de irnos! Sabemos que algunos juegos pueden ser largos porque son historias muy, MUY desarrolladas así que se jugara hasta donde se pueda y para el siguiente parte del juego se escogerá otra pareja que lo hará pero ellos no van a saber NADA de lo que la otra pareja hizo.

—Va a ser como si comenzaran de cero—dijo Milo—y algunos Santurrones dirán y se preguntaran_ "¿Por qué están haciendo esa maldad?"_ pues…

—Simplemente para divertirnos y ver sufrir a nuestros compañeros—dijo Kanon.

—Reírnos un rato—dijo Angelo.

—Por Athena… ¡Auch!

— ¡MILO!

—Ok, ok… ¡Y por ustedes!

—Ya saben, nos veremos la próxima semana con un juego de terror el cual ya pueden ir comentando.

— ¡Nos vemos Santurrones!

— ¡Esperen! —gritó de repente Angelo.

— ¿Qué coños te ocurre, loco? —dijo Milo dándole un empujón a Angelo.

—Faltó lo más importante Santurrones, hay que escoger quién de nosotros irá primero en el juego de la próxima semana, recuerden todos aplican, todos los caballeros dorados—todos se tensaron—así que saquen los papelitos.

—…

_**5 minutos después**_.

— ¡Que fastidio!

—Tranquilo Aioria, será divertido—dijo Milo fastidiando a Aioria.

—Eso sería todo por hoy Santurrones, esperamos que esperen esto ansias y no se pierdan el primer capítulo de esta nueva aventura cibernética de terror.

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! —dijeron todos antes de parar la cámara.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa gente bonita!

Aqui les traemos un nuevo fic que esperamos sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten y se rian bastante. Y ustedes diran que por qué escribo en plural, pues mis queridas lectoras y lectores este fic es en colaboracion con mi querida y adorada** Hikari-Moonlight. **Nuestras cabazas locas empezaron a formar esta historia despues de hablar un laaaaaaargo rato.

Ahora un mensaje de Hika-chan para todos: "Buenas tardes amados lectores! :D Espero disfruten de este nuevo proyecto tanto como nosotras disfrutaremos escribiendolo! Nos vemos en el proximo capi. Hika-chan"

Sin mas que decir nos despedimos, esperemos que les guste yq ue dejen muchos reviews!

Althea de Leo y Hikari Moonlight.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos diviertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_¿En qué me metí?_

— ¿Listos? —dijo Kanon con el ratón en su mano derecha—ya se me entumeció la mano, ¿están listos o no? El video no se va a subir solo.

—Sí—dijeron todos los dueños del canal al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y si mejor esperamos? —sugirió Aioria desde las sombras del cuarto de Kanon— ¿o al menos… no sé… subirlo luego? —los otros tres miraron a Aioria con una ceja arriba.

— ¿Cómo qué esperamos según tú? —dijo Milo.

—Como que comience otra guerra santa…

—…

—Deja de ser tan tonto. Ya lo voy a subir—dijo Kanon mientras Angelo y Milo lo miraban con emoción desde atrás. Aioria seguía en las sombras observando cómo cargaba el video en Youtube.

No lo habían hecho tan mal él y su compañero pero temía mas por las ediciones que le habrán hecho al video.

—Me voy a mi cuarto—dijo finalmente el caballero de Leo—los veo mañana en la mañana en el coliseo para entrenar.

—Huye por la derecha cobarde—dijo Angelo levantando su puño al cielo al ver que Aioria cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe— ¿Por qué esta así?

—Será porque el video no está editado a la perfección como siempre hacemos—el video terminó de cargar y Kanon estiró sus extremidades denotando cansancio—listo, solo falta esperar y ver los resultados mañana por la mañana.

—Pero me tome la libertad de hacer algunos ediciones especiales—dijo Angelo con cara de maldad pura—no esta tan aburrido ahora.

—Estoy nervioso—dijo Milo—esto va a ser viral en todo internet. Los Santurrones la van pasar muy bien esta noche.

—Recuerda que nosotros no hemos visto el video, aunque—dijo Kanon haciéndoles recordar ese detalle a los otros dos—… Aioria se fue a dormir…

—… ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?—dijo Angelo con cara de querer hacer algo malo.

—Bueno, ya que no está y que estamos solos acá en el cuarto…

— ¡Pon esa mierda de una! —dijo Milo de la emoción sentándose a un lado de Kanon mientras Angelo sacaba unas cervezas de una hielera que estaba al lado del sillón para luego sentarse al otro lado de Kanon.

— ¿Listos? —ambos asintieron—que comience la diversión.

En otras partes del mundo, casi simultáneamente todos los Santurrones miraban sus computadoras, celulares o laptops, todos miraban con emoción como cargaba un video en Youtube.

En eso la pantalla se ilumina, se puede ver un sillón de color azul oscuro con varios cojines con forma de pokebolas, la imagen estaba en diagonal y mostraba a un chico que hacía a varias Santurronas suspirar.

— ¡Buenas noches, Santurrones y Santurronas! —Aioria empezó a bailar con emoción, se levantaba la camisa que llevaba puesta parta quitársela mientras meneaba el trasero pero antes de que la camisa pasara el ombligo— ¡JA! Santurronas cochinonas, sé que querían ver este cuerpo puro pero eso violaría las normativas de Youtube así que… lo dejaremos para otra ocasión—dijo Aioria con una sonrisa matadora y haciendo un guiño a la cámara.

Aioria tomó asiento en el sillón con tranquilidad y miró a la cámara con emoción.

—Estoy muy emocionado Santurrones, hoy es la primera noche de terror en nuestros especiales de jueves por la noche. Puede que algunos se den cuenta de que el video no va a estar editado de la manera que siempre lo hacemos pero así lo decidimos todos y creo que es mejor para que vean los sustos reales míos y de mi compañero y de seguro esos malditos luego verán el video sin mí y se burlaran o lo editaran pero… así es la vida Santurrones—la pantalla se pone en negro unos segundos.

Se ve como pasa a una escena donde hay un cuarto un poco más oscuro que el anterior y a Aioria arreglando la cámara.

—Muy bien, todo listo—alzó el pulgar frente a la cámara con optimismo para luego sentarse en el sillón—hoy jugaremos… tambores por favor—se escuchan unos tambores de Dios sabrá donde— ¡Slenderman's Shadow!

Aioria empezó a hacer otra mini fiesta frente a la cámara y a tirar los cojines de pokebolas.

—Lo sé, lo sé chicos, tal vez no se esperaban este juego pero lo haremos rapido y si logramos ganarlo en el primer intento… o al menos ganar el juego, juro por Athena que mi compañero y yo nos quitaremos las camisas frente a la cámara mientras una música sexy de fondo nos ayuda a ponernos en el papel de strippers callejeros—Aioria se jactó de su físico levantando un poquito su camisa en la parte del abdomen—tienen que esperar chicas.

Aioria lanzó un beso y un guiño a la cámara y prosiguió.

—Como MUCHOS saben, este juego es relativamente nuevo y hoy en día los creadores siguen diseñando mapas para este interesante juego—dijo Aioria viendo la enorme pantalla de la computadora, preparando todo para el juego—como reto personal no quisimos saber más de eso, solo sabemos que hay varios mapas y unas versiones que contienen más mapas pero no sabemos específicamente que son pero como ya dijimos la vez pasada, el susto de hoy no lo voy a pasar solo así que "invitamos", por no decir que obligamos—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra invitamos—, a un amigo a jugar.

Volvieron sonar los desesperantes tambores de sabrá Dios donde.

—Santurrones y Santurronas… les presento a mi compañero de esta noche lluviosa—afuera a pesar de ser noche hacia un calor del demonio— ¡Mu de Aries! Por favor denle una ronda de aplausos al caballero de la primera casa señores—Aioria empezó a aplaudir con emoción al mismo tiempo que Mu iba entrando al cuarto—ven amigo.

—Esto es vergonzoso—dijo un Mu sonrojado caminando hasta el sillón con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados— ¿Por qué debo hacer esto?

—Por los fans—dijo Aioria dándole un espacio a Mu—todo por ellos.

—Son sus fans.

—Eso no importa, también los quieren ver sufrir a ustedes así que sin mas preámbulos… ¡Comenzamos!

— ¿En qué me habré metido? —Mu se sentó al lado de Aioria con cara de aburrimiento existencial a la decima potencia.

—Quita esa cara—dijo Aioria acercando la computadora—muy bien Santurrones, ya Kanon había descargado el juego para nosotros y si ven que está un poco lento el juego debe ser por toda la pornografía que tiene guardada Kanon, el muy cochino.

—Eso si te lo creo—dijo Mu agarrando los audífonos que estaban en la mesa.

_**Fuera del video**_.

— ¡ESE CABRON!

— ¡JAJAJAJA!

— ¡Pensé que habías editado!

—Nunca dije que todo el video—dijo Angelo limpiándose las lagrimas de risa.

_**De vuelta al video.**_

—Ahora toca escoger que mapa hacer—dijo Aioria mirando todas las opciones— ¿tu qué opinas, Mu? Hay muchos pero solo podremos escoger uno.

—Opino que debería estar arreglando las armaduras de los caballeros de plata—dijo Mu sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla—y opino que tú deberías estar entrenando a algún caballero de bronce o a algún aprendiz.

—Que idea tan genial Mu… pero antes juguemos al Slenderman mapa Prison—dijo Aioria ignorando a Mu.

—… dame fuerzas Athena.

— ¡Y comencemos! —dijo Aioria con mucha energía y Mu solo lo miraba de reojo.

—Esto es el…

—Silencio Mu, tienes que concentrarte sino Slenderman nos matara.

—Que me queda—Mu se acercó a la computadora y la miró— ¿qué uso para moverme?

—Usa el mouse.

— ¿Qué es el mouse?

—… esto que esta acá—dijo Aioria tomando la mano de Mu y colocándola sobre el mouse—aprietas click izquierdo hacia donde quieras moverte.

—Ok, pero ¿no tengo que presionar alguna tecla más?

—… —Aioria solo masajeaba sus sienes con pidiendo paciencia.

_**20 Minutos después (Video)**_

—Ok Santurrones luego de explicarle a Mu toda la mierda que necesitaba saber para poder avanzar un miserable paso, ya nos encontramos dentro de la oscura y sucia prisión.

Se podía apreciar a Aioria y a Mu con unos audífonos más grandes que ellos en sus cabezas y mirando la enorme pantalla de la computadora.

—Ya saben todos, sin luces y con el volumen hasta el máximo para tener una mejor experiencia de terror—dijo Aioria señalando sus audífonos—el punto es hacer que se caguen del miedo, ¿verdad, Mu?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste algo?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho Mu, el volumen está muy alto!

— ¡¿Cómo que murmullo de gato?! ¡Ya te volviste loco!

— ¡¿Que te sacaste un moco?! ¡Qué asqueroso eres!

—… ¡No te escucho, será mejor comenzar ya! —Mu tomó su posición frente a la pantalla de la computadora—que horrible prisión. No quisiera jamás estar ahí.

—Mejor le bajo un poco para que podamos hablar—dijo Aioria—ahora sí, lo que tienes que hacer es buscar ocho páginas que están regadas por varios sitios para poder salir vivo de ese horrible y sucio lugar. Algo que es muy difícil por supuesto.

— ¿Ocho? Este lugar se ve enorme ¿Cómo pretendes que encuentre ocho notas aquí? —Mu volteaba a ver a todos lados. Las paredes eran grises y pareciera que estuvieran en el sótano de una prisión ya que se podian ver tuberías medio oxidadas en las paredes. Y la música, la música era lo que creaba ese ambiente tétrico.

—Hay tres caminos—dijo mirando la pantalla. En ese mismo lugar estaban varias mesas, algunas desacomodadas y otra como alguien o algo las hubiera tirado contra la pared— ¿izquierda, derecha o hacia el frente?

—Vamos a la derecha—Mu apretó el mouse y empezó a moverse—se ve fácil—Mu empezó a moverse por un pasillo con celdas en cada lado, cada celda tenia la puerta como si la hubieran arrancado—y para rematar la situación no se ve nada y la música esta no ayuda en nada.

—Tranquilo que esto será pan comido—Aioria estaba sentado al lado de Mu mirando con detalle la pantalla—esos sonidos no me gustan para nada y lo mas cabrón es que solo se escuchan los pasos del personaje—Aioria tomó unos de los cojines de pokebola y lo abrazó.

—Estoy tranquilo—dijo Mu con tranquilidad mirando la pantalla—si creo que estará fácil este juego.

Mu avanzaba poco a poco por cada pasillo. Aioria se mordía las uñas viendo como Mu avanzaba a la velocidad de un caracol.

Recorrieron varias celdas y sin mucho éxito.

_**749579 horas después (video)**_

— ¡Mira! Ahí hay uno—Mu entró a una celda que tenía un inodoro y una cama… o lo que quedaba de ella—por fin encontramos una página.

— ¡Dios finalmente! Bien hecho Mu, estamos avanzando de lo mejor—la pequeña nota se encontraba pegada en la pared dentro de un celda— ¿Qué dice?

—"_No puedes huir"_ que lindo mensaje de esperanza—Mu se acercó a la nota y con un click la tomó.

—Santurrones no se crean que es fácil el juego, es muy necio, necesitas mucha paciencia y más aun cuando juegas con alguien como Mu que en su vida había tocado una computadora.

—… eres una mierda Aioria.

—Ahora a seguir buscando—dijo Aioria ignorando a Mu—vamos por allá ¡AAAAH! —Aioria pegó un grito al ver una luz de color azul salir de la nada.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —dijo Mu recuperándose del susto— ¡eres un maniaco!

— ¿Qué coños fue eso? —dijo Aioria acomodándose los audífonos.

—No sé solo apreté aquí sin querer—Mu señaló la barra de espacio—al parecer de ahí salió esa vara luminosa

—Recuerdo que algo decía que escogiéramos un color, debía de ser para eso—dijo Aioria calmando la respiración—glowsticks de mierda me asustó y esta oscuridad en la que estamos Santurrones, no ayuda en nada.

—Miedoso son solo unas varas luminosas—dijo Mu zarandeando a Aioria—gato miedoso.

—Cállate y sigamos que esta tormenta de afuera me está provocando piel de gallina—dijo Aioria mirando hacia la ventana con todo el drama que pudo.

— ¿Qué lluvia? Afuera hace calor y no hay ninguna tormenta—Aioria volteó a ver a Mu y este solo tenía su cara de inocencia..

— ¡Actúa hombre, actúa! Luego le digo a Angelo que edite esta parte.

_**En el cuarto de los chicos**_

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Eres una mierda, Angelo—dijo Kanon dándole un puño en el brazo al italiano—eres una mierda de lo más grande.

—No me lo agradezcan—Angelo se inclinaba como agradeciendo al público.

—Quisiera verle la cara a Aioria cuando vea el video—dijo Milo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

_**Video.**_

Mu siguió recto hasta que encontró otro salón que tenía tres caminos iguales a los del principio.

— ¿Ahora?

—Vamos a la izquierda… ¿Qué es ese sonido y por qué como que la pantalla…? ¡AAAAH!

— ¡AAAH! —la música sonó tan fuerte en sus odios que hasta Mu pegó un brinco del susto.

— ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE! —Aioria se lanzó sobre Mu y le quitó el mouse de la mano— ¡nos va a matar, nos va a matar!

— ¡Corre Aioria! —Aioria trataba de mover al personaje como podía pero la posición en la que estaba, sobre Mu, no lo ayudaba mucho— ¡CORRE COÑO!

Al estar discutiendo la situación no se percataron que la larga figura de Slenderman estaba justo detrás de ellos. Aioria dio media vuelta a su personaje y del tiempo que estuvo alejándose no volteó a ver al extraño ser de traje.

El escapar se le hizo complicado al principio ya que Mu quedó paralizado al escuchar el grito de Aioria, más el volumen alto de los audífonos.

—Mira, ahí hay otra nota—dijo Mu señalando la pantalla—en ese pared.

— ¿Eso es una cocina?... ¡la pantalla falla! ¡La pantalla falla! —Aioria volvió a gritarle a Mu en el oído— ¡ESTA DETRÁS, ESTA DETRÁS!

Mu tuvo que seguir rectó hasta que la pantalla se calmó.

— ¡No me grites coño! —Mu trató de seguir recto—esto no es de Dios. Mi corazón, me asusto más con tus gritos que con la cosa esa.

—Ya pasó ahora regresa, toma la pagina y corres como alma que lleva Hades—Mu asintió como niño bueno—es rápido y es necesario—Mu volvió a asentir a la vez que tragaba duro—y chicos, una primicia en el canal… ¡Mu ha dicho coño dos veces!

La atmosfera se puso tensa de un momento al otro, debía ser por la forma tan masoquista en la que estaban jugando. Luz apagada, solo la laptop estaba iluminándolos y con el volumen de sus audífonos a su máxima expresión.

— ¿Qué dice esta página? —preguntó Aioria—que lugar tan feo sinceramente. Santurrones, dejen en los comentarios que les parece el lugar, que le hace falta para redecorar y que harian si estuvieran en una situación así.

—"_Tomó a mi niña y ahora viene por mi"_ ¿Por qué demonios le dan tanta esperanza a este hombre? —Mu se acercó y tomó la nota—es obvio que no va a sobrevivir pero aunque sea alguna pagina que diga _"estas cerca de salir"_

—Deja uno de esos palitos para marcar el lugar donde ya hemos estado—dijo Aioria presionó la barra de espacio rápidamente—Santurrones, también cuando compartan el video tan hermosamente en sus redes sociales solo etiquétenos para nosotros ver a nuestros queridos Santurrones y Santurronas para poder comentarles algo.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Mu.

—Despues te digo. Recuerden nuestros usuarios: Sexylion6996 PicadaEscarlata DiosKanon y Sicilianosexy69 y ya que Mu no tiene Twitter solo etiqueten #CorderitoLila.

—No creo que sea una buena idea eso de dejar los palitos luminosos y tampoco lo del corderito lila—dijo Mu mirando a Aioria con fastidio.

— ¿Y por que será eso?

—Porque creo la cosa esa te puede encontrar más fácil gracias a esos palitos de luces—dijo Mu señalando la luz azul—y porque no soy ningún corderito ni soy lila.

—No seas tonto Mu, es un juego no una inteligencia artificial—Aioria volvió a ignorar los reclamos de Mu.

Los chicos continuaron unos segundos más buscando por todas la habitaciones que habían pasado. Varias veces se encontraron con unos glowsticks pero era porque el descuidado de Aioria, por no decir inmaduro, presionaba la barra de espacio cuando distraía a Mu.

—Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido—dijo Mu—¡y deja de apretar la tecla esa!

—No es cierto, mira—Aioria señaló a la pared—ahí hay otra pagina pegada en la pared—Mu se acercó hasta el lugar y efectivamente ahí estaba el dichoso papel_—"Siempre cazando"_ deportista y todo el Slenderman—Mu dejó el glowstick y siguió con su camino. Un sonido de interferencia los puso alerta— ¡Esta fallando está fallando! ¡corre, corre, corre, corre!

— ¡Ya voy no me presiones! ¡Ya voy! —Mu siguió moviendose hacia al frente sin ver hacia atrás. Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y gracias al full volumen los chicos sufrían más— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —dijo Mu señalando a una figura alta de color negro y brazos largos—¡Por Dios!

— ¡SLENDERMAN!

— ¡YA SÉ COÑO! —Mu corrió y corrió sin volteas n un solo momento. Al darse cuenta habían llegado a una zona donde ya habían colocado glowsticks.

—Ya se fue, ya se fue.

— ¿Por qué demonios me están haciendo jugar esto, Aioria? —dijo Mu apretando con fuerza el mouse y soltando un suspiro pesado—¿Qué te hice yo?

—Hicimos una encuesta en Twitter de quien querían que fuera la victi… digo, nuestro compañero y los Santurrones te quisieron a ti—Aioria le sonrió a Mu con descaro mientras el otro agarraba fuerzas para no tirarle la laptop completa.

—Espero que esa cosa nos mate para que así se acabe esto-

—Yo creo que Slenderman se chupa a las personas., ¿tu qué crees?

— ¡Aioria!

—Mal pensado si creías que estaba hablando de algo más.

_**5 minutos despues.**_

—Estamos de suerte querido Mu, ahí hay otro—Aioria tenía razón, ahí estaba otra página pegada a una pared al lado de lo que parecía ser una lavadora_—"Vino del bosque"_

—Tan lindo, una criatura del maldito bosque—Mu ya estaba cansado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ahí estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo—Sabes, me he dado cuenta de algo, no sé si será así pero es una teoría que tengo.

— ¿Qué? —ambos hablaban entre ellos pero siempre pendientes de la pantalla.

—Que cada 120 segundos cuando encontramos alguna pagina esa cosa aparece, si nos tardamos más de ese tiempo, ¿me entiendes?

—Mu te he dicho que ese té de flores del Amazona no sirve y que parecen alucinógenos más que té—Aioria estaba cansado de escuchar teorías raras de la boca de Mu—ya te dije es un juego no una súper inteligencia artificial. No me digas que has estado contando los segundos.

—… como digas.

—Ok, voy a contar los segundos y vamos a ver si es verdad tu tonta teoría—Mu solo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de Aioria.

_**Unos segundos más tarde (video)**_

—115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121… y no ha pasado nada—Mu puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino, puede que en verdad se equivoco—te dije que… ¡AAAAAAHH! —el fuerte sonido volvió a alertar a los chicos.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!

— ¡NO, NO, NO!

— ¡CONDENADA COSA BLANCA DE TRAJE!

— ¡CORRE… NO!

—… Nos mató.

—Sí nos… ¡AAAAAH! —las luces se encendieron de golpe y una extraña cosa asustó a Aioria por detrás.

— ¡AIORIA! ¡AAAH! —Mu pegó un grito con toda la capacidad pulmonar que tenía ya que al momento del grito a Aioria se le enredó una pulsera en el cabello de Mu. En ese momento algo que parecía polvo empezó a volar por todo el cuarto— ¡MI CABELLO GATO PULGOSO!

— ¡¿Que coños te pasa, Angelo?!

Angelo salió de detrás del sofá con una máscara de Ghostface en la cabeza. El italiano iba muerto de la risa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Aioria seguía jalándole el cabello a Mu.

— ¡Ya vas a ver italiano de quinta!

—Lo siento Mu, solo quería asustar al tonto de Aioria—Angelo miró a su alrededor—Mu… no me digas que esto es lo que creo que es.

— ¡Cállate Angelo! —dijo Mu sobándose la parte donde su cuero cabelludo había sufrido.

— ¡Es polvo de estrellas!

—Cuando me jalaste el cabello sin querer solté un poco que tenía guardado ya que estaba  
¡REPARANDO LAS ARMADURAS!

—Ja…

— ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE JUEGOS DE MIEDO NI DE SU ESTUPIDO CANAL DE VIDEOS—Mu volteó y miró hacia la cámara—se me olvidaba, gracias por haber votado por mí, gracias por tomarme en cuenta y por querer verme pero es mejor no verme sufrir.

— ¿Y este que hace? —preguntó Aioria.

—Todo lo que dije del estúpido canal… bueno… si es estúpido pero por ellos —dijo señalando con el dedo índice a Aioria a Angelo—pero los Santurrones son lo mejor del canal—dijo Mu con una de sus típicas y matadoras sonrisas.

— ¡Ey! Solo yo puedo matar a las Santurronas con mis encantos.

—Sí, tú y tu cuerpa del deseo—dijo Angelo con fastidio.

En ese momento se corta el video y aparecen Milo, Kanon, Angelo y Aioria sentados en su sofá.

— ¡Hola Santurrones! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué les pareció el juego? —preguntó Milo mirando hacia la cámara—por los gritos que escuchamos creemos que les fue bien.

—Cállate Milo—dijo Aioria desde la esquina del sofá a la vez que le tiraba uno de los cojines de pokebolas.

—Los próximos especiales serán más terroríficos—dijo Kanon.

—Mas macabros—dijo Angelo.

—Más escandalosos—dijo Milo.

— ¡Y mas cabrones! —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Pero como no logramos conseguir las 8 páginas no puedo cumplir con lo que dije al principio del video—se escuchó un "aaaw" triste de fondo— ¡pero a la mierda las promesas! ¡MUSICA MAESTRO!.

De repente se empezó a escuchar una música tipo baile stripper.

— ¡Eso Aioria! —Kanon y Angelo habían sacado unos euros de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Menéalo!

Y antes de que Aioria se quitara la camisa para revelar sus bien formados abdominales el video fue cortado.

La pantalla se puso negro y a los pocos segundos volvió a la normalidad. Se encontraban los tres chicos menos Aioria, sentados en su típico sillón.

—Lo sentimos Santurrones pero no pueden ver la cuerpa del deseo de Aioria aún, tiene que ganar un juego si es que quieren que se quite la camisa o si quieren que alguno de nosotros lo haga—dijo Kanon que estaba en el medio del sillón—para la próxima semana los invitados y el participante del canal serán secreto.

—Si tienen alguna idea de que juego quieren que hagamos solo escriban a nuestro Twitter y sus opiniones serán anotadas y tomadas en cuenta.

—Nos tenemos que ir rápido porque Shion ya esta tras nuestra pista—dijo Ángelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sin más que decir nos despedimos y esperamos que lo disfruten—dijo Milo despidiéndose con la mano.

— ¡Adiós! —todos se despidieron con la mano para luego terminar el video.

_**Habitación de los chicos.**_

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡Que idiota se veía Aioria! —Kanon se lanzó al piso mientras se reía hasta reventar—estuvo bueno, muy bueno.

—Ahora lo principal de este tema mis amigos—dijo Angelo con aire serio— ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?

Milo y Kanon se vieron las caras por unos segundos.

—Bueno…

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

Perdón chicas por tardar un poco pero la vida de Hika-chan y la mía están un poco ocupadas así que si ella o yo tardamos en actualizar cualquiera de nuestras historias, pues, ya saben la razón de ello.

Para la próxima, como ya se dijo, las siguientes victimas será un secreto. Puede que el capi estuvo un poco flojo pero se hizo lo que se pudo con el tiempo que teníamos. Si quieren dejar alguna recomendación de video solo déjenlo en un review :D

Las queremos mucho a todos y esperamos que lo disfruten mucho.

Besos y abrazos tipo Milo y Aioria.

Al-chan y Hika-chan.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos diviertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos._

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_¡Teddy!_

Ya era la tasa de café numero tres para Kanon. Se había quedado a editar el siguiente gameplay ya que sus otros compañeros tuvieron que salir de misión a distintas partes del mundo y él como es el renegado de la orden no tuvo nada que hacer. No era un trabajo duro pero cuando el internet fallaba era toda una odisea.

—Internet de porquería justo hoy tenía que ponerse lento—el video estaba editado en parte por Aioria, otra por Milo y a él le tocaba hacer los últimos cuatro minutos del video.

Aioria había sido convocado a una misión en Rusia y el deber de editar se lo pasó a Milo. El susodicho al terminar casi toda la edición fue llamado a último minuto para una misión en Polonia y a Kanon le dejaron una nota en el inodoro para que la viera diciéndole que ahora era su trabajo terminar lo que empezó Aioria.

—Ojala tuviera una misión—Kanon estaba despeinado y con ojeras—y Saga de seguro está dormido.

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche y Kanon seguía viendo que ponerle al video, no podían editar mucho pero el final ya estaba casi completo y solo faltaba editar la parte donde ellos decían su mensajes para los queridos Santurrones.

—Lo que hago por amor—dio Kanon dándole un sorbo a su café refiriéndose a los Santurrones—por fin… listo. Ahora si se pone rápida la maquina esta.

Y es que las condiciones tampoco ayudaban mucho. Afuera había una tormenta con vientos huracanados y fuertes relámpagos. Milagrosamente el video cargó rápido.

—Ya se cargó…. —Kanon vio su tasa—y ya se vació otra vez esta cosa…. Buscare una cerveza de las de Milo, no creo que se moleste si tomo unas cinco—al lado de la silla estaba el cooler de Milo donde guardaban las bebidas que estaban prohibidas en el Santuario—… ellos no dirán nada si veo el video solo.

Kanon puso su mejor cara de maldad y antes de que terminara el primer sorbo de su cerveza fría el video ya estaba comenzando.

En varias partes del mundo muchos chicos, chicas, adultos, drogadictos, privados de libertad, prepagos… ¡todos! esperaban que el canal más querido por ellos subiera su video de los jueves por la noche.

La pantalla se ilumina y sale Angelo con una camisa de tirantes, el cabello un poco despeinado y con la barba de días en su cara.

— ¡Hola Santurrones! Cabrones todos ustedes que gracias a que votaron como locos por mí en Twitter etiquetando #SicilianoSexy69proximavictima me encuentro aquí a las…. Diez de la noche grabando para ustedes. Si me ven bien se darán cuenta que estoy un poco desarreglado—la pantalla se para en un momento donde Angelo tenía un mueca muy rara—pero es porque hoy no me he querido bañar y la barba me crece muy rápido así que… Heme aquí al natural—un grito de horror se escuchó al momento de que Angelo terminó de hablar.

_**Kanon**_

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Que horrible—Kanon se limpiaba las lagrimas a ver a Angelo como un vagabundo—tengo que escribirle a Aioria.

_**Video**_

—Así comencemos este juego que no sé cual será pero espero que al menos sea bueno y si no les gusta pues vayan a otro canal—la pantalla se pone en negro.

La escena pasa a un lugar muy oscuro, lo único que brillaba era la pantalla de la computadora. Por detrás de donde estaba Angelo se veía una chimenea con las llamas a toda potencia.

—_Buono notti bastardi,_ me llevé una sorpresa hoy… mejor dicho, me lleve un dolor de estomago de gratis porque cuando los cabrones estos me dijeron que no íbamos a jugar donde siempre porque Shion estaba revisando las casas zodiacales, me mudaron, por hoy solamente, a un cuarto sucio y apestoso en una posada cercana al Santuario que creo que nadie la visita desde la última guerra santa y lo único que cruzó por mi mente en esos momentos fue mandarlos a todos a la mierda…—Angelo quedó en silencio mirando la cámara con un dedo en la boca. Su cara de rabia se notaba a distancia—y para colmo de males me dijeron quien era mi compañero y no me dijeron que juego íbamos a jugar.

Angelo sacó una botella de agua de sabrá Dios donde. Bebió por unos segundos y luego inhaló y exhaló con pesadez.

—Damas y caballeros, mi compañero de esta lluviosa noche… ¡EY! De noche de juegos… ¡NO! De noche de juegos de terror para computadora—la estaba embarrado pero en grande y lo peor era que Aioria no había editado nada.

La pantalla se vuelve a poner negrea.

—Ahora sí… damas y caballeros, les presento a la siguiente víctima de los jueves por la noche… ¡El caballero de la doceava casa, Afrodita de Piscis! ¡Un aplauso por favor! —Angelo señaló a la puerta de la habitación y luego tomó la cámara para que vieran el momento en el que Afrodita entraba.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar gracias a las ediciones de Aioria, solo que el gato pulgoso le agregó algo más. A medida que Afrodita iba entrando a la habitación se escuchaba el himno del Miss Venezuela. (Luego les pongo el link de un video para que vean de qué hablo)

—Buenas noches publico—Afrodita iba lanzando besos a todos lados como si hubiera una audiencia y Angelo solo lo miraba con cara de "no te soporto"

—Solo siéntate que aquí no hay nadie—dijo Angelo jalandolo para que se sentara a un lado de él.

—No seas así, tengo que saludarlos ya que luego me van a ver mundialmente y no voy a permitir que digan que a pesar de ser el más hermoso de todos los caballeros me comenten que soy asocial y antipático.

—Lo que tu digas rosita—Angelo tomó sus audífonos color azul de la mesa de al frente y le entregó otros de color fucsia a Afrodita—como les iba diciendo antes de que Miss Suecia entrara… ¡Auch! —Afrodita le había dado con codo en la cabeza.

—La próxima vez te clavo una rosa negra en el culo.

—No digas groserías que nos pueden cancelar el canal.

—… tú te la vives lanzando palabrotas y vulgaridades por esa boca italiana cochina y apestosa que tienes.

—Sí pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Los Santurrones… y al parecer los encargados de Youtube, ya están acostumbrados a mi boquita sucia.

— ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? —Afrodita se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con toda la rabia que poseía.

—Que tú eres solo una rosita y que no eres nadie en este canal… —y antes de que Angelo terminara de hablar se vio como Afrodita se lanzaba sobre él con una rosa en la boca.

En eso se corta el video y la pantalla se vuelve negra.

Al instante la imagen cambió a una donde estaban los dos sentados muy tranquilos mirando la pantalla. Angelo tenía un ojo de color un poco más oscuro y un rasguño en la mejilla derecha. Afrodita estaba con el cabello desarreglado y con un cachete hinchado.

—Luego de nuestra pequeña discusión llegamos a un estúpido acuerdo Santurrones…

—Angelo… —dijo Afrodita con un tono de voz molesto.

—A un acuerdo. Que no nos insultaríamos entre nosotros—Afrodita asintió ante las palabras de Angelo—por eso también llegamos al acuerdo de que insultaríamos a todos los demás de acuerdo a como vaya la situación del juego.

—Exactamente.

—Además de eso—Angelo se acercó a la computadora y de un lado sacó un sobre—cuando estábamos en nuestra discusión nos llegó este sobre que ven aquí—Angelo mostró el sobre para que la cámara lo grabara—no sé cuál de los desgraciados con los que colaboro para que este canal funcione lo dejó pero al abrirlo tenía solo dos cosas.

—Una de ellas era el nombre del juego—dijo Afrodita tratando de tomar parte en la conversación.

—Así es y lo otro era un pequeño mensaje de parte de Kanon por lo que leímos—Angelo limpió su garganta y comenzó a leer—el nombre del juego es… Tambores señores—los tambores sonaron— ¡Among the sleep!

—… ¿y qué es eso?

—Luego se los explico a los Santurrones—dijo Angelo guiñando un ojo a la cámara—lo otro era esto _"Pasen todo el juego, ya lo descargue en la laptop y por favor no toquen mi sección de porno" _estoy seguro que esa parte la escribió Kanon _"Ya saben cómo deben jugar esto, luz apagada, volumen bien alto y no se olviden de ir antes al baño a cagar para que luego no nos cobren los daños a la habitación"…_

—… esa parte no debías leerla, ¿verdad?

—No… al parecer esa parte era para nosotros solamente… luego eso lo editan… ¿Qué coños estoy diciendo? De seguro lo dejan.

—…

—Pero bueno, ya fuimos la baño y es hora de comenzar esto—Afrodita y Angelo le dieron un guiñó a la cámara antes de que cambiara de escena.

Se encontraban los dos sentados en un mueble viejo. Afrodita estaba arropado por una manta, tenía sus audífonos puestos y miraba la pantalla con mucha concentración, tanto que parecía modelo posando debido a su belleza. Luego se congeló la imagen junto a una oración que citaba _"Soy beio". _Aioria se la había pasado muy bien editando ese video.

Angelo estaba igual que Afrodita, con su manta y los audífonos. El cuarto estaba más oscuro ya que habían apagado el fuego de la chimenea.

—Ok, para darles un adelanto del juego, al menos lo que yo sé del juego—dijo Angelo acomodándose—se trata de un juego de survival horror en primera persona—Afrodita se quedó impactado al ver el lenguaje tan técnico que usaba Angelo. La imagen volvió a congelarse en la cara de Afrodita y apareció otra palabra que citaba _"Impaktado"—_en otras palabras, correremos peligro y hay algo especial en el juego y es que… —Angelo quería ponerle intriga al juego—… somos un bebé.

—… ¡JAJAJAJA! —Afrodita estalló en carcajadas al escuchar a Angelo decir esa tontería. Angelo volteó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos—… ¡¿Es enserio?!

—Dame fuerzas… como decía, somos un bebé y lo único que sé es que es un juego de tres o cuatro niveles, no recuerdo bien pero espero que logremos pasarlo.

—Y chicos, cuando apagábamos la chimenea sin querer quemamos una silla así que… ¡páguenla!

—Ahora sí ¡Comencemos! —Angelo coloco el juego y tenía las opciones que eran comunes en esos juegos. Le dio a comenzar y lo primero que apareció fueron las instrucciones de cómo moverse.

Al darle inicio al luego la primera imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla era algo que no tenía forma ni sabían si era algo en realidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Afrodita que era el que controlaba el juego.

—No sé, es muy raro—dijo Angelo achinando los ojos para buscarle una forma a eso—debe ser el liquido amniótico—Afrodita rodó los ojos al escucharlo. La imagen se volvió a congelar cuando Afrodita estaba rodando los ojos y apareció otra frase que citaba _"Mátenlo please"_

—En realidad parece…

"_Hey sweetie! did you finish your drink already? __(Hola Corazón, ¿terminaste tu bebida ya?)_

—Aaaaah era un vaso y estaba bebiéndose algo—dijo Afrodita acomodándose los audífonos. Una mujer apareció frente a ellos—es nuestra madre.

—La tuya—Afrodita le dio una patada por debajo de la sabana—tan torpe el mocoso ese rompió el vaso.

"_Oh carefull! It might break" (Oh, ten cuidado. __Se puede romper)_

—Ni mi madre me decía que hacer y menos lo hará la #$% esta—dijo Angelo señalando a la mujer en la pantalla mientras Afrodita rodaba los ojos y se censuraba la palabra.

—Madura—Afrodita posó su mirada en el juego nuevamente—que cocina tan horrible.

—Al parecer es el cumpleaños del mocoso torpe—Angelo volvió a tomar agua—dijo que iba a traer un pastel, quiero pastel. Afrodita hazme un pastel de merengue italiano.

—Luego—dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al italiano.

"_Aww, look at you. You´re so adorable in your tiny footed pijama" (Oh mirate. __Te ves tan adorable con esa pijama)_

—Esta mujer está loca—dijo Angelo.

—En verdad, esa pijama es una asquerosidad—Angelo rodó los ojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz

—Sigamos.

La madre se sentó en la mesa con el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía dos velitas, el niño al parece cumplía dos años.

—Ya me provocó pastel—Angelo soltó un suspiro a medida que veía el pastel. Un sonido desde afuera de la cocina hizo levantar a la mujer—esta perra como que no le han dado lo suyo en mucho tiempo porque tiene una cara.

—Te apoyo en eso—dijo Afrodita sin despegar la mirada del juego.

—Pero tiene buen culo… ¿Qué está pasando? —la pantalla empezó ponerse borrosa en las esquinas hasta casi tocar el centro. Había gritos de lo que parecía ser la mamá, estaba al parecer discutiendo con alguien—debe ser el padre del niño.

La mujer regreso a la cocina con un regalo en brazos.

"_Oh look what I found, I wonder what it is. Why don't we go upstairs and find out?" __(Oh, mira lo que encontré, me pregunto que será. ¿Por qué no vamos a arriba y lo averiguamos)_

— ¿Y por que no solo lo abre ahí y ahora? —dijo Afrodita mirando la situación.

—Sinceramente la perra esta puede irse a freír espárragos—dijo Angelo.

"_Oh god, How much cake did you have" (Oh Dios, ¿Cuánto pastel has comido?)_

— He ahí una madre construyendo la confianza en si mismo a su hijo a temprana edad—dijo Afrodita.

— ¡Ni un poco porque solo me diste un solo trozo mala madre! Santurrones si alguna vez les pasa esto cuando cumplen años solo les aconsejo que se vayan de fiesta por ahí ustedes solos porque con una madre así con cara de loca prefiero disfrutar solo.

—Yo una vez me fui de fiesta solo—mientras ellos hablaban estupideces el juego seguía avanzando. La mujer iba subiendo mientras aparecía la presentación del juego—por fin algo que de miedo aunque no me da buena espina—ambos se quedaron viendo la pantalla sin mucho ánimo. A medida que se alejaba la mujer lo que dejaba atrás era comido por la oscuridad—como decía, una vez tuve un cumpleaños solo.

—Aja que triste—dijo Angelo sin prestar mucha importancia. La mujer llegó al cuarto del niño y lo puso en suelo.

"_Now let´s see what is inside" (Ahora vamos a ver que hay adentro)_

—Un cupón para el putis club de Ariadne en Creta, que por cierto les mando un beso a todas mis amigas de allá, son unas mujeres divinas, _bellas_ todas—lanzó un beso a la cámara y volvió a ver la pantalla.

— ¿Qué demonios será? Oh… —la madre del bebé abrió la caja y por el pequeño espacio que abrió se pudo ver qué era lo que había adentro de la caja de regalo.

—Oh… es un estúpido oso de peluche.

— ¡¿Y que mas esperabas para un niño de dos años?!

"_Ok sweetie. Be a dear and play for a bit, mommy Will be right back" (Ok cielo. __Se buen niño y juega por un rato. Vuelvo enseguida)_

—Mejor ni vuelvas mujer.

La madre tomó al niño en brazos y dejó la caja de regalo sobre un acomodador de madera que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Y con qué piensa que voy a jugar? ¿Con los mocos?

—Hay que salir de aquí eso es todo—Afrodita comenzó a moverse intentando buscar una salida del corral

_**20 minutos despues **_

—Esto es una mierda—dijo Angelo fregándose la cara con frustración.

— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! Mira pasamos por acá—el niño comenzó a gatear y atravesó el túnel de colores que tenía dentro del corral—subimos por aquí—dijo mientras se montaba en una estructura de madera que estaba también entro del corral—y saltamos.

—Te vas a matar si lo haces.

—Mmm… ¡Mira, hay una almohada en el piso!

—No grites mucho que despues viene el encargado y ahí sí que me va a dar más susto que este juego de mierda.

Afrodita hizo saltar al niño para que cayera sobre la almohada y se fue directo al acomodador.

—Arrastras con el mouse para bajarla caja—Afrodita escuchó el consejo de Angelo y al tumbar la caja no había nada dentro de ella—…

—… puede que empiece a asustarme.

—No seas tonto. Mira, puedes abrir las gavetas, súbete en ellas y mira a ver si el condenado oso feo ese está ahí arriba—Afrodita hizo lo dicho por el italiano pero al llegar al tope no había señal del oso.

—Es más escurridizo que Seiya.

—Uy en verdad—Angelo miraba todo pero no veía rastro del oso—quiero mas pastel

Los chicos siguieron gateando por todo el cuarto buscando al oso.

— ¡Mira, está en el baúl! —dijo Afrodita acercándose a un baúl rojo con dorado que estaba semi abierto por donde se podía ver al pequeño oso.

— ¿Cómo llegó esa cosa hasta ahí?

"_You found me. My name is Teddy, nice to meet you! Hey, whats your name?" (Me encontraste. __Mi nombre es Teddy, mucho gusto en conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?)_

—Tan mala madre que es que creo que no le puso nombre al pobre mocoso. Santurrones vayan a twitter y coloquen junto al hashtag #Nombrealbebéconmalamadre o #Nombrealpobremocoso y pongan que nombre le pondrían al pobre mocoso—dijo Angelo mientras Afrodita se encargaba del resto.

—No me gusta mucho ese oso.

"_No much of a talker yet, eh? __Let´s play a game" (No eres muy hablador. Vamos a jugar)_

_**10 minutos despues.**_

—Santurrones este puto oso es incluso peor que el mocoso sin nombre—dijo Angelo respirando profundamente—pregunta demasiadas cosas tontas me tiene con la paciencia al limite y me pone a jugar estupideces.

— ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? Me duele la espalda de estar en esta posición.

—Nos puso a buscar al tonto elefante rosado ese el cual pusimos de nombre Shion.

—Luego nos hizo montarnos a otro acomodador porque quería ver la caja de música—dijo Afrodita.

—Y luego nos leyó un cuento.

—Y lo último que hizo fue preguntarnos cómo funcionaba un tonto juego de tren de juguete—dijo Afrodita sobándose el puente de la nariz—a mí también me tiene con la paciencia al límite.

—Así que este es el juego de horror—dijo Angelo con desanimo—voy a matar a los chicos y hare que mas nunca puedan reencarnar.

"_Hey, pick me up and carry me on your back. I want to show you something cool!" __(Hey, alzame y montame en tu espalda. Quiero enseñarte algo genial)_

—Este oso cada vez me da mala espina—dijo Afrodita.

—Es solo un oso que habla y se mueve solo por medios que no sabemos, ¿Qué tendría eso de raro? —dijo Angelo sarcásticamente.

"_We need someplace very dark" (Necesitamos un lugar oscuro)_

—…

—…

Ambos no movieron ni un musculo al escuchar lo que demandaba el oso. Lo único que se movió en ese momento fue el dedo del caballero de piscis para poner mover al bebé para que cargara al oso en la espalda.

"_How about… your closet?" (¿Qué tal… tu closet?)_

—…

—… ¿es raro que sienta miedo de que el oso pueda violar al niño? —preguntó Afrodita sin mover ni un solo musculo y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Angelo estaba igual de petrificado.

—No, es muy normal.

Afrodita se movió hasta el closet de la habitación. Era grande, de dos puertas y con una decoración muy colorida.

—No entiendo por qué el closet, ¿Qué tiene de malo aquella esquina? También es oscura si te acurrucas en ella—dijo Angelo.

Afrodita movió una caja que estaba frente al closet y luego lo abrió lentamente. Adentro no se distinguía nada, era muy oscuro, ni se veía donde terminaba el closet.

—No sabía que este juego fuera parte de Narnia—dijo Afrodita con la ceja levantada.

—Como diría Shura… ¡No sea gilipollas!

—Ok ya estamos dentro del closet, está oscuro incluso sin cerrar la puerta—Afrodita y Angelo se confiaron mucho de ello.

"_It has to be darker! __Shut the doors completely" (¡Tiene que estar mas oscuro! Cierra las puertas completamente)_

—… —ninguno de los dos se movió.

—… —Afrodita hizo caso al oso parlante y cerró las puertas del closet. Esta vez sí que no se veía nada de nada.

—Tan cabrones los de este juego, le bajaron a la musiquita de fondo apenas cerraste el closet—Angelo tenía razón. Todo estaba casi en silencio, lo que hacía sentir el miedo de que algo los iba a atacar dentro de ese closet.

—No me gusta esto—dijo Afrodita tapándose mas con su manta.

"_Good, this will do nicely. I hope there are nt monsters in here" (Bien, esto sera bueno. __Espero que no haya monstruos aquí)_

—… y así Santurrones es como se destruye la inocencia a temprana edad—Angelo dio un guiño y una sonrisa mostrando los dientes. La imagen se congeló y apareció un hashtag nuevo "#Teddyeldestructordeinocencias" —sigamos con esto.

"_If you ever feel scared in a dark place like this you can hug me tightly. __You might feel a little bit safe" (Si alguna vez sientes miedo en un lugar oscuro como este puedes abrazarme con fuerzas. Te va a hacer sentir un poco más a salvo)_

—Yo hacía eso con mi oso cuando era pequeño—dijo Afrodita.

—Santurrones algo me dice que vamos a estar soltando secretos parte de la noche, un ejemplo, lo que acaba de decir le idiota este.

—Eso lo editan después—dijo Afrodita de manera muy confiada.

—… Pobre iluso… —dijo Angelo en voz baja.

_**Aioria **_

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Soy una rata de dos patas—Aioria estaba en una posada en Rusia y desde su celular veía el video—que bueno que Kanon me avisó para ver el video.

En eso recibe una llamada procedente de Grecia.

—Hola, Kanon—se escuchó un risa desde la otra línea—sí ya los sé… no, no, dejé algunas cosas que harán que Angelo nos mande al Yomotsu… sí, obvio que a Afrodita también le deje su dosis para avergonzarse… yo nada mas llegué hasta la parte de la casa, el resto fue de Milo… hablamos cuando termine de ver el video—Aioria se limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

_**Video.**_

—Presiona "F" para abrazar a Teddy… ok—Afrodita presionó la tecla y al momento de abrazarlo empezó a brillar dando luz a todo el lugar—tiene fluorescencia natural.

—Natural mi…

— ¡Angelo! —el italiano volteó a ver la cámara y mientras Afrodita no lo veía se puso a hacerle mofa.

Afrodita dio media vuelta al bebé y se sorprendió al ver que el closet era mucho más grande de lo que esperaban.

— ¿Qué es…? ¡AAAAAAAH!

— ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS ¿QUÉ COÑOS TE PASA?! —Angelo recibió el grito de Afrodita justo cuando estaba más desconectado de la realidad.

—Es que ese horrible abrigo me asusto—dijo señalando a la pantalla y en realidad si habían varios abrigos colgando—es más grande que mi closet.

— ¿Hasta dónde llega esta cosa? Es muy largo y… está lleno de basura.

"_I don´t think we´re supposed to be here, we must be careful. __I don´t like this" (No creo que debamos estar aquí, debemos ser cuidadosos, no me gusta eso)_

Afrodita siguió y siguió avanzando cada vez más hacia el fondo, cruzaba, seguía recto, habían abrigos colgados por todos lados, cajas con kanjis japoneses, hasta un bombillo parpadeante había dentro del "pequeño" closet.

—Sí, definitivamente este es el armario a Narnia—dijo Angelo.

—La imaginación de este niño es muy buena—siguió y siguió hasta llegar a unas cajas y justo al frente de ellas se levantaba una enorme puerta— ¿Qué habrá ahí?

"_I think something is coming" (Creo que algo se acerca)_

—Ya, si nos matan que lo hagan de un solo golpe y sin dolor—al llegar a la puerta ambos estaban bajo una tensión grande. La puerta se abrió de repente… pero no era la muerte que esperaban—… es la perra.

"_There you are! What are you doing in the closet?" __(Aquí estás, ¿Que estás haciendo dentro del armario?)_

—Jajaja tu mamá te pregunto eso también Afrodita—Angelo empezó a reírse a carcajadas y a limpiarse las lágrimas con su sabana—no me mires así, los Santurrones también quieren reír no solo asustarse.

—Ca-lla-te—dijo Afrodita con rabia y con una mirada tan serena que hasta daba miedo.

—Ok…

"_Are you playing with your new friend? __Well hello Mr. Bear, nice to meet you" (¿Estas jugando con tu Nuevo amigo? Hola señor Oso, mucho gusto)_

—¡Se llama Teddy coño!

"_You've got to stop hiding from mommy, I hope you had a good birthday honey, mommy would be very sad if you didn't" (Tienes que dejar de esconderte de mami. __Espero que hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños cielo, mami estaría triste si no fuera así)_

—No es que tenga algo contra esta mujer pero yo también me escondería si la tuviera de madre… y por alguna razón creo que es una perra—dijo Angelo a la cámara.

La mujer colocó al niño en su cuna para que durmiera, según ella ya era hora de dormir.

—Me estoy cansando de esto en verdad. ¿Dónde está el miedo aquí? —los dos miraban como pasaba todo. La madre le dio un beso a su hijo y lo dejó en cuna para que durmiera y con su caja de música sonando.

Todo estuvo normal hasta que le niño se despertó de su sueño.

—Oh, ya es de noche… ¿Qué eso? ¿Qué pasa?

—Cálmate Afrodita… ¡oh, oh, Teddy flota! —Angelo señalaba la pantalla— ¿Qué coños se llevó a Teddy? ¡Ese es mi oso!

—No sé pero… ¡EY! ¿Qué esta moviendo la cuna? —los dos vieron como se movía la cuna de lugar para luego tumbarlo al suelo haciendo que le bebé se saliera de la cuna—uy, eso sí fue un golpe.

—Ahora quedó más tonto el mocoso. Avanza, sal de ahí rápido.

Afrodita avanzó hasta salir del cuarto del niño. Todo estaba en la oscuridad y se escuchaban unos sonidos no muy identificables. Frente a él había una puerta que lo separaba del resto de la casa.

—Mueve la silla y te subes para abrir la puerta—Afrodita movió el objeto y logró abrir la puerta—suena a como si alguien estuviera haciendo cosas cochinas en la parte de abajo.

—Por fin le están dando a la madre—ambos rieron y se chocaron las manos— ¿Qué es ese sonido?

—Entra ahí—dijo Angelo señalado una puerta que estaba medio abierta—es la lavandería. Creo haber leído algo de esto pero…

—Al parecer hay algo dentro de la lavadora porque se escucha como si algo hablara...

— ¿Algo?... ¡Ya recuerdo! Es Teddy—dijo Angelo—sácalo de ahí rápido.

— ¿Cómo hago eso?

— ¡No sé!

— ¡No me grites!

Luego de unos segundos los dos ya no sabían que hacer hasta que se les iluminó la cabeza.

—Mira, intenta desconectar la lavadora—Afrodita Se acercó al enchufe y apena lo desconecto la puerta de la lavadora dejó de estar bloqueada.

—Eres un genio.

—Lo sé.

Teddy estaba todo mojado y tosiendo. Angelo veía como tosía y se ría.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que me da gracia. Santurrones no crea que ya he jugado esto, no es así, es solo que hace tiempo leí algo sobre un oso de peluche atrapado en una lavadora en la sección de partes cómicas de los juegos y al aparecer era este, denle las gracias a los links que pasan por el correo electrónico las personas sin oficio.

"_Thank you. Something´s not right, we need to find your mother!" __(Gracias. Algo no está bien, debemos encontrar a tu madre)_

— ¿Para qué vamos a ir a buscar a la perra esa? —dijo Angelo con fastidio—sobrevivo mas por mi mismo que con ella.

—Eres un idiota, Angelo.

Siguieron su rumbo y salieron de la habitación de lavado dirigiéndose a la parte de debajo de la casa. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, ya no les parecía el jueguito tonto de antes, ahora todo era más oscuro y más escalofriante.

— ¡AAAH!

— ¡¿Ahora por qué coños gritas?!

—Es que me asustó ese rayo.

—… No te mato porque luego tendría que explicar mucho.

—…

Estaban un poco confundidos. En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala cuando de repente cayó un rayo.

— ¡AAAAH! —gritaron ambos.

—No puede ser…

—Odio esto—dijo Afrodita masajeándose las sienes. En eso se escucha que se rompe una botella— ¿eso fue en la cocina en el juego o fue abajo en el bar?

—Fue en el juego—dijo Angelo mirando la pantalla—avanza, avanza—ambos se envolvieron en sus sabanas esponjosas mientras miraban el juego esperando algo. Al llegar a la cocina otra cosa de vidrio volvió a romperse—que desastre tan grande, ves que ni limpia la mala madre esa—parte del piso tenía frutas de un tamaño no muy normal—esa fruta es enorme.

—No, es que tú lo ves grande porque lo que ve el bebé para él es enorme—dijo Afrodita inteligentemente con su rosa en la boca.

—… Buen punto.

—Busquemos a mamá.

—Mientras avanzamos en esta mierda les traemos las noticas del día—una música de noticiero se escuchó de fondo. A medida que Afrodita avanzaba Tedyy iba iluminando el camino y Angelo vigilaba todo lo que hacía—comencemos con que este juego es una mierda. Segundo, les revelare un secreto.

—Me gustan los secretos—Afrodita iba saltando de gaveta en gaveta para abrir la puerta de un cuarto—si me caigo me termino de matar.

—O terminas de volver idiota al niño. Sigamos, la noticia dos de hoy es que antes de venir a este mugre lugar me bañé aunque no se note mucho. Tercero, hace un clima de porquería.

—…

—Cuarto, ¿se acuerdan de Shura? Bueno, según mis fuentes, que aún no me han confirmado, él era monaguillo, no sé en qué momento lo fue pero según me contaron así fue así que si quieren que Shura sea la próxima víctima aquí coloquen en Twitter #Shuralamonahipstah o si quieren que Saga, ya saben el hermano bipolar de Kanon, sea la siguiente víctima coloquen #Sagaelbipo—a medida que Angelo hablaba los hashtags aparecían en la pantalla.

Afrodita entró al cuarto. El cuarto era grande y tenía una cama en medio de la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Hay un monstruo en la casa—Afrodita subió a la cama y al quitar la sabana no había nadie—… esto no me gusta nada.

—… bueno…—Angelo abrió los ojos asustado— ¡¿Qué ese ruido?!

—No sé, no sé, no sé—Afrodita bajó de la cama y al tocar el suelo se golpeó muy duro—pobre bebé.

—Listo, ya lo dejamos bruto.

Los chicos se acercaron a la pantalla. Había un ruido muy extraño, como si alguien hablara pero de una manera muy fea, era un ruido como de interferencia.

—Ya paso… ¡AAAAAH!

— ¡¿Ahora qué?!

—Me asusto el peluche ese de atrás—justo ahí estaba un peluche de ranita o algún animal muy tierno.

—Si sigues gritando como loco te voy a mandar al Yomotsu y luego me encargare de terminar yo el juego—más ruidos empezaron a aparecer. Parecía una mujer hablando.

—Puedo escucharla, ¿Qué estar pasando en esta casa?

—Sal de ahí—al salir de la puerta vieron un rastro de algo negro pegado en el piso que se dirigía hacia la derecha— ¿Qué…? ¡aaah! —Angelo se asustó al ver un abrigo colgando pero este aprecia una persona ya que tenía unos zapatos que lo hacían ver como una persona parada al lado de la puerta.

—Y luego me dices que yo me asusto por estupideces.

—Parece una persona y yo grité por algo parecido a un humano no por una rana de peluche—Afrodita no prestó atención a su comentario y siguió jugando.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que estaba cantando Shura la otra vez que fuimos a comer a su casa? Me acordé al ver la cocina.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo Angelo si despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—La de la sopa—dijo Afrodita—voy a llevarme esta manzana que es enorme, parece un melón, para tirársela a cualquier cosa que s eme atraviese.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo de la canción—Afrodita siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina— ¿Cómo decía? —Angelo y Afrodita comenzaron a cantar felizmente.

—_Sopa de caracol ¡hey!_ ¡AAAAAAAAAH! —una criatura enorme apareció de la nada frente a ellos junto a un grito que casi los deja sordos gracias a los audífonos que estaban con volumen alto.

— ¡Temblor!

—Esa manzana no sirvió de nada—dijo Angelo tapandose la cara con la sabana—arrójala, yo creo que fue que no le gusta la fruta.

Afrodita arrojó la fruta hacia un lado y siguió caminando.

— ¿Ya entramos por allá?

—No me acuerdo.

—Tú y tu memoria de hormiga—Afrodita se acercó a la puerta lentamente, dentro habían mas cosas y otra puerta por donde entraba una luz platinada—¿Qué es eso?

—Son ofertas Afroditas, corre por ellas.

—Voy a partirte la computadora en la cabeza si sigues.

—Recuerda que no es mía, es de Kanon.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que al entrar una parte de la habitación parecía que te llevaba a otra dimensión, todo era gris y adentro de esta habían varios objetos que flotaban sobre la cabeza del bebé.

— ¿Qué se habrá fumado el creador de este juego? —dijo Angelo.

— ¿Es otra dimensión? —Afrodita intentó agarrar alguno de los objetos pero era en vano.

"_Can you see your reflection?" __(¿Puedes ver tu reflejo?)_

— ¿Estamos en un espejo? —Angelo analizaba toda la situación peor no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a todo eso.

—Sea lo que sea es muy raro.

_"It`s her! But it seems more like… a memory?" (¡Es ella! pero parece mas como... una memoria?)  
_

—OOOOhh! —dijeron los dos como unos idiotas.

—Toma el objeto que tiene la perra en la mano—dijo Angelo.

Al momento de agarrar el collar que colgaba de la mano de la mujer, que era un recuerdo, todo desapareció, los objetos volando, las paredes sin color, hasta ella desapareció ante sus ojos.

—Mmmm… todo está "normal" —dijo Afrodita mientras seguía avanzando hacia una espacio rojo que había detrás del muro de ladrillos que se dejó ver cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué agarraste?

—No sé, creo que era una especie de collar—Afrodita siguió avanzando—hay que entrara por ahí.

—Esta lluvia me tiene mal y hace un poco de frío—dijo Angelo.

—Sí… ¡AAAAAH!

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Holiiiis gente bonita. Las saludamos y les traemos un nuevo capi que como ven va a estar dividido en dos partes porque nos salió mas largo de lo que pensamos.**_

_**La segunda parte llegara rápido así que no desesperen.**_

_**Les mandamos besos y abrazos.**_

_**Al-chan y Hika-chan.**_

_**ACTUALIZACION: Chicas, en verdad amamos que les haya gustado el fic, que lo acepten muy bien y todo. Hika-cha y yo hemos visto todas las visitas que ha tenido y que les gusta mucho y lo agradecemos mucho peeeeeeeero...son los comentarios lo que nos dan motivacion a nosotras para escribir esto, hasta los goldies les dicen que dejen sus opiniones y, por supuesto, estas siempre son tomadas en cuenta y anotadas en una libreta magica :p Esperemos igualemnete que lo disfruten y la segunda parte va a llegar pronto. Ya saben haganle caso a los hastags de los goldies.  
**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos diviertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_¡Teddy! Parte 2_

—… ya ni tengo ganas de preguntar por qué gritaste… pero voy a reunir toda la paciencia que hay en mi cuerpo para hacerlo—Angelo inhaló y exhaló lentamente—bien… ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑOS GRITASTE ESTA VEZ ROSA DE DOS PATAS?!

—Es que vi una sombra… —dijo Afrodita acomodándose en el sillón—por detrás de la pantalla.

—Santurrones si ven que hay un asesinato o sale en las noticias que apareció un cadáver en una posada sucia y fea en Grecia… pues, ya saben que fui yo.

—Vamos a tirarnos por ese tuvo.

—Hay algo que no me gustó en esa oración.

—…

—Solo… tírate por esa cosa antes de que me arrepienta de algo—Afrodita avanzó y entro en la enrome tubería.

Ambos miraban expectantes a donde llevaba y con que se encontrarían.

—Dios… es una resbaladilla—dijo Afrodita con emoción—yo quisiera poner una de esas en a casa de Piscis—Angelo escuchaba todo con paciencia y sin opinar.

—Y yo quisiera asustarme en esta mierda.

A medida que avanzaban el juego se volvió medio tediosos para Angelo y Afrodita estaba a punto de meterle el mouse y el teclado por donde no pasaba la luz.

—Una casita, que linda—dijo Afrodita mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la extraña casa que estaba montada sobre unos pilares de piedra roja. Del camino desde el túnel hasta la dichosa casa solo había juguetes de todo tipos tirados.

—Adivinare, también quieres una así para la casa de Piscis—mientras Angelo hablaba unos lentes pixelados negros fueron bajando hasta colocarse para luego pasara al clip de "Turn down for what" en el cual estaban todos los dueños del canal y Afrodita con un mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué te importa, italiano podrido?

—Aja, al parecer tenemos que arrojar a Teddy por esa ventana circular que tiene la casa… que de paso es fea como un dolor de estomago a media noche.

—Uy, eso sí es feo.

Afrodita tiró al oso por la ventana de la puerta por donde Teddy pasó sin ningún problema para abrirles la puerta. No era un lugar muy grande pero si colorido, tenía varios juguetes, una compuerta parecida a una caja fuerte y algo más que no lograban identificar.

—Esto es ingeniería avanzada, yo no sé de eso.

—Tu jamás sabes nada—Angelo miró feo a Afrodita. La imagen se congeló y mostraba a Afrodita con cara de triunfo y unos lentes negros pixelados.

—Hay días que ni se como somos amigos—dijo Angelo acomodándose en su lugar.

—… ¿Somos amigos? —dijo Afrodita. Angelo volteó y lo miró con miedo y a Afrodita se le iluminaban los ojos.

—… Santurrones, vayan a Twitter y ponga #AmistadDorada—Angelo sonrió a su camarada y le dio un golpecito en la espalda—claro que sí… pero eso no significa que me aguante todo lo que haces.

—Lo acepto.

—Se me olvidaba, ¿escuchaste ese chisme de que estaban comparando a Aioria con El Rubius? —dijo Angelo aguantando la risa.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! No, pero yo oí uno que decía que comparaban a Kanon con Jordi Wild del Rincón de Giorgio.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Santurrones son lo mejor que hay y un saludo a los fans de El Rubius y de Jordi Wild—dijo Angelo lanzando un beso a la cámara—deberíamos hacer un video colaborativo con algún Youtuber.

—No es una mala idea.

"_**Listen! There it is again!"**_

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Yo no escucho una mierda, les he dicho desde el inicio, este oso es raro y no me sorprendería que al final nos apuñalara por la espalda, solo mírenle la cara—en la pantalla aparece la cara de Teddy con una oración que decía _"Holiiiis Santurrones"_ —es un oso malvado.

"_**It sounds like it's coming from behind this door. There most be a way to open it"**_

—Ok—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con voz infantil.

—Creo que deberías usar la cosa que le quitamos a la perra—Afrodita rodó los ojos— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Y si fuera tu madre?

—Afrodita… mi madre era una perra…

—… Sigamos.

"_**It seems like they are connected somehow"**_

Al lado de la puerta de seguridad había cuatro tubos que parecían conectados a algo. Afrodita se movía y veía a todos lados pero no encontraba el lugar por donde pudiera conectarse esos cuatro tubos.

Teddy empezó a escalar una pequeña estructura que tenía una puerta, estaba abierto y a un lado tenía una manija color verde.

—Encierra al oso ese a ver qué pasa—dijo Angelo con cara de maldad.

—¡NO!

"_**Maybe it requires some sort of key. Is there anything we can use?"**_

—No veo nada que parezca una llave—Afrodita miró a todos lados nuevamente—solo tengo esa cosa que le quitamos a la mamá del bebé.

—A la perra.

— ¡Haz silencio!

_**30 minutos despues.**_

—Ya, me rindo, no puedo con esto—dijo Afrodita arropándose—es mas inteligente que nosotros—Angelo estaba apoyando su cara en su mano, pensando de que maneras asesinar a su amigo.

— ¡Si somos bestias! Mira, acércate a esa cosa con el collar en mano—Afrodita hizo caso a Angelo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente el collar desapareció de sus manos y apareció flotando dentro de la pequeña estructura.

— ¡Ohhh! Eres un genio.

—El genio lo tengo por herencia amigo.

—Más bien en los cojones pero eso es algo que luego discutiremos—dijo Afrodita mientras veía con emoción que por fin habían avanzado en el juego—vamos a darle vuelta a esto y… listo, ¡aaaah!

— ¿Qué son esos gritos de bebé? —dijo Angelo.

—Lo siento.

—No tú, rosita.

"_**Look!"**_

—Por Dios pareciera que estuvieran matando a alguien ahí dentro—dijo Afrodita. Cerraba los ojos por lo gritos ya que el volumen de sus audífonos estaban muy alto.

—Por alguna razón esos gritos me hacen sentir en la casa de Cáncer—Angelo tenía una sonrisa en el rostros. La imagen se congelo mostrando una sonrisa de loco y un hashtag nuevo para los Santurrones: #MalayoLoco.

—Aja, ¿Por qué no abrió la porquería de puerta?

—Mira, se necesitan tres mas—Angelo señaló a los otros tres tubos que bajaban por los costados de la enorme puerta metálica, ya el collar estaba dentro de unas de las capsulas de esos tubos— ¡Que fastidio!

"_**Let´s find a way to open it" **_

—Al menos el oso tiene iniciativa en algo—dijo Angelo.

—No soporto esos llantos de bebé—Afrodita miraba la pantalla como si quisiera destrozarla. Camino por toda la habitación buscando si había algún objeto que les pudiera ayudar a abrir la dichosa puerta— ¡No hay nada!

— ¡No entres en pánico!

— ¡Cállate antes de que te parta el culo con tres de mis rosas negras! —Angelo se alejó un poco de su amigo antes de que hiciera lo dicho.

—Cálmate…

— ¡No se qué hacer!

— ¡Mira! ¿Qué eso azul en la parte de debajo de la puerta—había un pequeña cosa azul.

—Parece un Mickey Mouse azul—dijo Afrodita acercándose— ¿esto no viola los derechos de autor?

—No—dijo Angelo sin mucha explicación.

—… —Angelo se acercó mas a la pantalla a ver que era esa imitación de Mickey Mouse azul.

— ¡Es Teddy! Creo que se será útil despues de todo el oso este.

"_**What did you find? Mmm… It's rather small, but it looks like my paws might fit"**_

— ¡Estamos salvados! —Teddy se acerco a la puerta y colocó su pequeña pata en la luz azul. De repente todo empezó a moverse— ¡terremoto!

— ¡Deja la estupidez! —todo quedó en calma nuevamente— ¿ya? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ábrete malnacida muerta!

"It seems like the memory you share with her unlocked the door"

La puerta empezó a abrirse ante la Mirada atónita de los dos caballeros. Los ojos de Afrodita se aguaron al ver la puerta moverse y apareció un nuevo hashtag para todos: #Quebeiesa.

— ¡Sí! Lo logramos Mascara… ¿Angelo? ¿Estás llorando? —Angelo se estaba tapando la cara con la mano para que no se viera por la cámara, Afrodita lo reconfortaba con la mano y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda— ¿Que sucede? —Angelo se sonó la nariz con su edredón haciendo que Afrodita se apartara de él con asco.

—Es que… se abrió la maldita puerta…—se volvió a cubrir la cara—soy tan feliz… —la imagen volvió a congelarse y apareció otra frase debajo de la cara cubierta de Angelo: _"Aiam veri japi"_

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé. Es mejor que sigamos.

"_**Maybe, if we can find more memories like this, it might bring us to her!"**_

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que la perra venga!

— ¿Y vas a seguir con eso? —Angelo asintió a la cámara—esos gritos me están desesperando de sobremanera—los gritos de niño se escuchaban en ocasiones y eso molestaba un poco a ambos.

—Sin duda me recuerda mucho a casa—Afrodita le dio un zape en la cabeza para que dejara de decir esas cosas— ¡Auch!

"_**It looks we need three more!"**_

—Ok Santurrones, tres memorias mas y se acaba esta mierda, se ve fácil—dijo Angelo a la cámara. Afrodita entró por la puerta metálica, había una luz blanca en una de las paredes, que parecían de piedra, y lo que ellos llamaban "una resbaladilla" mas.

"_**I wonder where will takes us. And to be honest, it scares me a bit"**_

—Y espero que si asuste o si no tendré que matar a más de uno—Afrodita rodó os ojos y se volvió a concentrar en el juego.

—A tirarnos por ahí—Afrodita avanzó y se tiró

Llegaron a algo que parecía un túnel de algún tipo de mina abandonada, las pocas plantas, o flores, que habían tenia luz y eran lo que alumbraba el lugar, habían juguetes, unos cubos de bebés y hasta un xilófono.

— ¿Qué coños hacen esas cosas ahí? —dijo Angelo.

—NPI—dijo Afrodita.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ahora vas a hablar en clave?

—"Ni Puta Idea" cabeza de cangrejo…

—… Ok.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño acceso en la pared. Detrás de la pared había más plantas y diferentes niveles por donde se subía hasta donde se podía acceder y llegar a otro lado. Hasta había un columpio de esos con un caucho o llanta colgando del techo.

Afrodita y Angelo tenían muecas en la cara como si hubieran olido algo feo, no entendía nada de nada.

"_**Well, this doesn't look too bad. I hope the memory is close by"**_

—Nosotros también—dijeron Afrodita y Angelo al mismo tiempo. Cada planta del lugar desprendía un brillo de diferente color, algunas eran de color rojo y otras amarillas.

—Sube por ahí, hay que llegar hasta allá arriba creo—dijo Angelo señalándole a Afrodita por donde subir.

—Ooook—Afrodita subía mientras Angelo veía todo con una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo.

—Sabes… ¿te acuerdas de esa misión a la que fui en Puerto Rico? —Afrodita puso cara de no recordar—por cierto besos a todas esas personas que nos ven desde Puerto Rico—Angelo lanzó un beso a la cámara.

— ¿No fue en Republica Dominicana?

—No, Puerto Rico—al ir avanzando se encontraron con un gira, gira y al lado de este encontraron un pequeño objeto con forma de animal.

— ¡Un buhito! Espero que sea la memoria—Afrodita se montó en el juguete, luego de agarrar al buhito y al darle vueltas lograron pasar al otro lado del camino.

—No es la memoria.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque soy un experto en juegos de terror, conozco muy bien los _modus operandi _de estos juegos y te digo que si esa hubiera sido la memoria que buscamos ten por seguro que algo hubiera pasado, se hubiera aparecido el monstruo otra vez o que se yo.

—Oooooh…

—Sí, lo sé… soy un crack.

—Un sin oficio en realidad.

Siguieron avanzando a través de un túnel iluminado por flores rojas y parecía que no tenía fin el condenado túnel.

—Ahora nosotros aquí Santurrones, intentado no morir del aburrimiento.

"_**Whoa! Out there! It looks like another memory across that bright"**_

—No se ve tan lejos—dijo Afrodita. Estaban parados, al parecer de un lugar con una altura que probablemente los mataría si se cayeran y justo ahí se podía ver un puente que llevaba a otro lugar— ¡Ahora de aventura!

—Cállate que odio ese show—dijo Angelo tomando un poco de agua—vamos rápido que la columna me está matando.

Caminaron recto hasta que encontraron un pasillo que parecía un túnel con techo de madera por el cual se bajaba.

—Volviendo a mi historia—dijo mientras avanzaban—fui a una misión en Puerto Rico, tenía que hacer un asunto que a ustedes no les importa pero digamos que tarde un poco por aquellos lados. Estando allá unos dos días antes de irme alguien me invitó a una fiesta—Afrodita llegó hasta el túnel y resultó ser un tobogán largo, y cayó en una zona baja llena de cajas de madera, algunas plantas y algo que parecía ser una torre muy alta.

"_**Is there a way up this tower?"**_

—No sé.

—… como iba diciendo. Alguien me invito a una fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos—Afrodita lo miró con una ceja arriba.

—Refréscame el cerebro, ¿no fue Milo a esa misión contigo?

—Sí—Angelo no aguantaba la risa—cuando nos fuimos a la fiesta nos sorprendimos Santurrones, porque pensamos que la fiesta era dentro de la casa—mientras hablaba, Afrodita encontró otro búho—cuando llegamos habían muchas personas afuera y gente que salía de las casas y se unía a la fiesta, todos se mezclaron y formaron una gran masa de gene bailando hasta abajo y perreando.

—No me digas que estabas en un Party de Marquesina.

—Sí y te diré que no me acuerdo que hicimos ese día y parte de la noche, Santurrones de Puerto Rico, aunque no lo crean, quiero ir a otra Party de Marquesina, solo invítenme y yo me llego hasta allá—Angelo le dio otro guiño a la cara—además de que duramos tres días perdidos, Shion nos regañó por regresar tarde.

—Y te lo merecías. ¿Qué es eso? —había como un asiento de sube y baja y tenía seis espacios iluminados de color amarillo, como si deberían poner algo en ellos— ¡Ah! Hay que poner los búhos. Aquí todo tiene fluorescencia natural.

—Sí, hasta donde poner el culo en el sube y baja tienes luz propia—Afrodita volvió a rodar los ojos y apareció debajo de la imagen _"Kill me please"_

—De paso de buscar las memorias, también debemos buscar los búhos, el que haya escogido este juego ya se murió y tiene un espacio en la pared de la casa de Cáncer—dijo Angelo a la cámara.

—Hay que buscar más, ¿eso es un parque?

—Parece un parque, solo sigue no le prestes atención.

Siguieron avanzando pero la sensación de que algo iba a aparecer era muy intensa y el lugar no era una belleza que se diga. Todo el lugar parecía un parque de niños abandonado, todo como dentro de una montaña, como dentro de una cueva enorme.

—Voy a entrar en el cobertizo o como se llame eso—Afrodita le llamó la atención que dentro del lugar había una pequeña fogata—esto si es raro.

—Ni tanto, es un búho.

—Es cierto—Afrodita se acercó y lo tomó— ¿Qué son esos sonidos? ¡Nos encerraron!

— ¡Abraza al puto osos! No dejes que se ponga oscuro.

—Verdad que Teddy tiene fluorescencia natural al abrazarlo—Afrodita abrazó al oso y el cobertizo se iluminó. De repente se escucharon unos sonidos afuera del cobertizo—lo brazo, lo abrazo, lo abrazo.

—No te muevas… —ambos se echaron hacia atrás esperando ver que sucedía. Otros sonidos de cómo si alguien estuviera rasgando la pared de madera con objeto afilado— ¡Arg! Odio ese sonido—a Angelo le rechinaron los dientes con el sonido tan fastidioso.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? Ni sabemos que mounstro es o que cosa es lo que nos persigue

—Para mí es algún tipo de mounstro violador en serie—dijo Angelo diciendo su tonta opinión.

—Di otra cosa estúpida y le digo a Shion que no llegaste a tiempo en esa misión porque andabas perdido en un Party de Marquesina, bailando sabrá Athena qué.

—No sé, pero decía algo como "_Ella rompe como cosa loca…" _—Afrodita lo miró con asco y la imagen se congelo y apareció una frase que citaba así:_ Naco tercermundista._

—Eres un caso perdido en esta vida y te aseguro que en la siguiente vida vas a ser igual o peor—la puerta se abrió de repente—oh dios, oh dios, oh dios.

— ¡Ya cálmate coño!

— ¡Anda con tus gatas salvajes a otro lado y déjame jugar! —Angelo se sorprendió al escuchar así a su amigo.

—… no te respondo como debo porque los Santurrones estarán viendo esto.

—Esto lo editan—Angelo se rió internamente.

—Ingenuo—Afrodita salió del cobertizo y se escuchó un sonido extraño—este juego asusta más por sonidos que por apariciones.

"_**We should be careful"**_

—Ni que lo digas Teddy, no me gusta cuando la música se va y de paso el oso empieza a susurrar—dijo Afrodita limpiándose la nariz con el edredón—hace un poco de frio.

—Aguántate como un macho, este juego no da miedo—dijo Angelo tomando nuevamente de su botella de agua—vamos al parque, debe de haber algo por ahí.

Avanzaron hasta el parque, atravesaron la reja metálica, el lugar era grande y parecía que todas las luces del lugar se hubiera ido, todo estaba más oscuro pero iluminado por lo que parecía rayos de luna.

—Esto no me gusta nada—dijo Angelo mirando todo el lugar desde su asiento.

—A mi tampoc… ¡AAAAH! —Angelo gritó al ver algo pasar.

— ¿De qué demonios te asustaste ahora? No me digas que del balón ese que cayó del tobogán.

—No, me asustó mas el no saber ni ver quien lo tiró desde arriba del tobogán.

—… Buen punto, mejor olvídate de eso y… y sigue ese camino de ahí, debe de llevar a alguna parte—Afrodita asintió y se fue por el camino indicado por Angelo.

Era un pequeño camino de tierra y tenía mucha grama alta que no dejaba ver muy bien y eso no les facilitaba nada.

— ¿Qué fue ese sonido? —dijo Afrodita.

—Me eche un gas, no pensé que se oiría.

—No me refie… ¡Asco Angelo! Ahora si lo huelo—Afrodita se tapó la nariz con su brazo—estas muerto por dentro.

_**10 minutos despues.**_

—Bien Santurrones, despues de pasar la bomba atómica de Angelo, seguimos caminando y caímos por un hueco y al parecer alguien nos encerró… ¡Aun huele a mierda!

—Te dije que lo sentía.

—Eso no basta para recuperar mi sentido del olfato—Afrodita se tapó la nariz y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a tomar el control del juego—como decía, caímos en un hueco y sea lo que sea esa cosa nos encerró.

—Sigamos, no debe estar lejos del otro búho. Abraza al oso que no se ve nada—Teddy comenzó a iluminarles el camino hacia lo desconocido. Caminaban por un túnel con paredes hechas de troncos gruesos amarrados entre ellos, parecía un laberinto bajo tierra.

—Qué horror…

—Sí… se fue la señal en esta mierda—Afrodita volteó y vio como Angelo estaba buscando señal con su celular— ¿Qué?

—Concéntrate, tienes que ayudarme—mientras hablaban tonterías Afrodita siguió caminando.

—Mira, otro búho… ¿Acaso los creadores del juego piensan que este bebe es trapecista o qué? —el otro búho envuelto en llamas se encontraba en el medio de un delgado tronco que servía de puente. Hacia abajo solo había oscuridad—apúrate que tengo que ir a cagar—la imagen se congeló en la cara de asco de Afrodita y abajo apareció: _"Hades llévame please"_

—Y a mí no me importan tus asquerosidades—Angelo rodó los ojos, le tocaba aguantarse— ¿Sigo hacia adelante? O ¿me tiro a ver si hay algo por abajo?

— ¿Estás loco o la crema humectante ya se te secó de la cara? No, regresa CON CUIDADO y te vas hacia la derecha que creo que vi otra pare del túnel—Afrodita retrocedió con cuidado hasta salir de ahí—muy bien rosita.

Continuaron por el nuevo túnel hasta que encontraron una puerta redonda hecha de madera por la cual entraban unos pocos rayos de luz.

— ¡¿Sera la casa de un hobbit?! —dijo Afrodita con emoción y Angelo respiró profundamente. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron nuevamente con el desolado y triste parque de niños.

—Jamás saldremos de esta mierda—dijo Angelo viendo como seguían avanzando entre la maleza. Habían mas juegos y una puerta nueva—veamos que hay por allá.

_**20 minutos después.**_

— ¡Esto es muy DURO! —dijo Afrodita con desespero—no entiendo, deberían haber otros mal nacidos búhos esperando que los agarre para salir de esta mierda.

—Y a los encontraremos.

—Son las 2 de la mañana—Angelo volteó a ver a su amigo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto tiempo que llevaban jugando—terminemos esto aquí.

—No, prometí que antes del amanecer acabábamos este juego de mierda—dijo Angelo con autoridad.

— ¿Y es que te van a dar un premio por terminarlo? —Angelo asintió— ¿enserio? ¿Qué?

—Un cupón de todo lo que puedas beber en un bar de Atenas…

—… no tengo interés en eso.

—Y un cupón especial para ir de compras en Atenas para ti, todo pago por la tarjeta de Shion—Angelo mostró la tarjeta negra a la cámara como si estuviera promocionando algo.

—… Sigamos—Afrodita volvió a su posición. Empezaron a gatear entre la maleza y al avanzar se encontraron con que podían escalar una parte que no habían visto antes por andar de desesperados—si somos idiotas.

—Tú lo serás.

—Más búhos pero no es el que buscamos… —ambos se echaron hacia atrás de un solo susto. Se escuchó otro llanto de bebé mientras estaban en la parte alta de donde escalaron—no soporto est… ¡Un buhito!

— ¡Tírate y agarra esa mierda! —el búho estaba al lado de un gira gira—¿Dónde habías estado, querido búho?

—Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos—se escucharon mas llantos y gritos por todos lados—me estoy asustando.

—Solo gatea, gatea, gatea.

Al ir gateando lograron encontrar un lugar más despejado peor los gritos y llantos se seguían escuchando lo que provocó la piel de gallina en ambos gracias al alto volumen que tenía puesto en los audífono.

Llegaron hasta un enorme árbol que tenía colgando un caucho y justo debajo había un cofre que estaba tapado por una piedra. Angelo analizaba todo con su mirada malévola, pensando que hacer contra eso ya que si había un cofre ahí entonces debía tener algo bueno adentre.

—Tumba eso.

—… ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso, anormal? —dijo Afrodita.

—Simple y sencillo—Angelo le quitó el mando a Afrodita y fue quitando el caucho que estaba atorado en la rama del árbol y con eso logro quitar la piedra que estaba sobre el cofre. Al abrirlo se encontraron con otro hubo—_"Weeeee are the champions, my friend"_

—Cállate—Afrodita le quitó el mando y rápidamente buscaron otro camino por el cual no haya pasado— ¿por aquí?

—No, por el culo tuyo—Afrodita le dio un zape con una de las rosas y siguió ese camino sin importar la opinión de Angelo.

AL final resultó que terminaron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ambos estaban frustrados y con ganas de tirar la pantalla a la pared y acabar con todo eso. Antes de cometer una estupidez algo los alertó, ambos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —dijo Afrodita concentrándose en lo que escuchaba.

—Sigue, no le prestes atención y abraza al oso ese de mierda—llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros búhos—jamás había estado tan feliz por ver a esos búhos con fluorescencia natural.

— ¡Los tenemos todos! —cantó Afrodita de la emoción. Los colocaron en su lugar con el resto de los búhos—… ¿y ahora qué?

—No sé… hablando de eso, Santurrones déjenme contarles una pequeña historia de cuando yo era un pequeño niño tierno sin ningún pecado en este cuerpo—Afrodita rodó los ojos y fue subiendo por la madera del sube y baja raro sin prestarle mucha atención a Angelo, era la mejor opción—yo tenía una araña de mascota, se llamaba Arañi. Todos por Arañi Santurrones: pongan #ArañideCancer.

—A nadie le importa tu asquerosa, peluda, mugrienta, venenosa y fea araña.

—Solo lo dices porque te picó el trasero una vez—Afrodita había logrado llegar hasta los más alto de la torre mientras Angelo estaba hablando tonterías sobre su difunta araña.

—Este lugar es raro.

—Cuidado te caes y ahí sí que no nos salva ni Athena—cruzaron el puente, que extrañamente era de madera blanca—… ¿esa es la risa de la perra?

—Al parecer.

"_**One more time? **__**Alright the, but this is the last time!"**_

—_One __more time__. __We're gonna celebrate__. __Oh yeah, all right_

—_Don't stop the dancing_—ambos comenzaron a cantar la canción de Daft Punk por su triunfo ya que al cruzar una esquina logran encontrar una memoria que era presentada por la cajita de música que estaba en el cuarto del niño. De música de fondo se comenzó a escuchar la canción de _One more time _gracias a las ediciones de Milo.

—No Afro, mejor _"__We are up all night till the sun, I'm up all night to get some.__She's up all night for good fun,__I'm up all night to get lucky_—los dos se pusieron a bailar y mientras lo hacían, abajo salió una pequeña oración que citaba: "pobres almas, no saben nada XD"

—Esa me gusta más.

—Muy bien, tómala y larguémonos de ahí, de seguro se nos parece algo—dijo Angelo con mucha seguridad. Afrodita asintió y tomó la caja de música. Apenas tomarla el recuerdo desapareció y les dio paso a un nuevo caminó por el cual tenía que pasar un puente.

—… ¡JAJAJAJA! Ese es el puente para acceder a la casa de Piscis—el puente era de madera de varios colores, como un arco iris.

—¡CALLATE!

"_**Ah, finally. We must be getting closer"**_

— ¡Sí! —dijeron los dos con emoción y haciendo que sus edredones cayera de sus hombros.

—Suena como un xilófono—dijo Afrodita. Cada paso que daban sobre el puente soltaba una nota musical, igual que si tocaran un xilófono—que lindo.

—… ¿Un qué?

—Nada, solo sigamos—volvieron a concentrarse y llegaron hasta otra tubería de las grandes, se metieron en ella y cayeron nuevamente en el camino a la casa donde debían colocar las memorias.

—Me siento orgulloso de mis mismo—dijo Angelo—por fin tenemos otra memoria.

—Faltan dos.

—… Tú sí que sabes dañar el momento.

"_**She must be so worry about you. But don't you be afraid. You and me, we´ll work this all out, together"**_

—Amigos para siempre Teddy—dijo Afrodita con una lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla.

—Se te corrió el rímel.

—… Te lo advierto—le sacó una rosa banca y lo apuntó con ella.

—Uy que miedo, la rosa con patas y su ejército de rositas.

—…

Ya con la nueva memoria en su lugar, era hora de ir tras la tercera. Un poco tedioso pero era necesario, esos cupones eran un buen premio para aguantar ese juego. Teddy volvió a abrir la puerta y avanzaron hasta una nueva tubería que los llevaría hacia lo desconocido.

—Estoy listo, ¿y tú? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Sí, esta lluvia es lo mejor y me siento más motivado—dijo Angelo mirando la ventana—ahora que me cuerdo, quede frustrado por culpa de la mierda esa de monstruo que no pude terminar la canción de la sopa.

—Podemos hacerlo ahora, no hay nadie y no hay monstruo desde hace mucho rato—Angelo sonrió y se emocionó como niño de cinco años.

— ¡Aja, ahora! _¡__Hepa!__Watanegui consup__. __Iupipati Iupipati__. __Wuli Wani Wanaga_—Afrodita lo miraba como si estuviera loco—_Watabuinegui consup__. __Watabuinegui wanaga_. ¡Dale conmigo la última parte, Afro.

—Ok—dijo el caballero con una sonrisa fingida y la imagen se volvió a congelar y a apareció la siguiente frase: _"Ahora si enserio, mátame please"_

—_Si tú quieres bailar,__Sopa de caracol__ ¡__EH!_ … ¡AAAAAAAH! —un chispazo salió de detrás de la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¡NOOOO! —gritó Angelo— ¡AAAAAH! —de la pobre maquina empezó a salir humo. La pantalla estaba en negro y un olor un poco peculiar empezó a salir de detrás de la máquina.

— ¿Qué huele así? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Déjame ver… ¡AAAAAH! —otro chispazo mas mando a Angelo volando hacia el sofá junto a Afrodita.

— ¡Te quemaste le pelo!—gritó Afrodita. Las luces se apagaron y quedaron en la oscuridad de la noche de tormenta—al menos estamos bien.

— ¡Habla por ti, yo tengo el cabello quemado! —la cámara seguía grabando pero no se lograba ver nada excepto por las figuras de ellos sentados en el sofá.

—Al menos tenemos un poco de luz.

—… ¿Luz?

—Sí, luz.

—… yo no he rendido ninguna vela y este lugar no tiene lámparas de emergencia… —de repente notaron que el olor se hizo más fuerte. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la máquina que acaba de sacar chispas nuevamente. Había luz… sí, pero no una pequeña vela.

—…Ay Dios… —dijo Angelo.

—…

— ¡FUEEEEGOOOO!

La pantalla se puso negra dejando a más de uno preocupado, consternado y ansioso por saber que había pasado en la habitación del mugriento motel. La pantalla permaneció oscura por unos segundos más hasta que volvió a salir la imagen de Afrodita y Angelo acompañados de Aioria y Milo.

— ¡Hola Santurrones!—saludaron todas con emoción menos Angelo y Afrodita.

— ¿Cómo están todos? Sé que deben estar tristes porque estos dos tontos no pudieron terminar el juego pero véanle el lado positivo… están vivos—dijo Milo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—Les contaremos que pasó—dijo Aioria aguantando la risa. Angelo tenía las puntas del cabello que le cubría la frente quemadas y algunos vendajes en la cara, manos y brazos. Al menos esos eran los que se veían—al ser el motel tan viejo estos dos no se dieron cuenta que cuando empezó a llover más fuerte se formó una pequeñita gotera que a medida que llovía se hacía más grande hasta que empezó a gotear sobre los cables de la computadora, los cuales estaban un poco rotos porque los había mordido una rata acá en el Santuario. Al final logró ocasionar el incendio que quemó todo el motel. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

—Excepto por estos dos, la puerta se les trancó y no pudieron salir muy rápido—Aioria le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Afrodita que tenía todas las puntas del cabello negras y algunas vendas en cara—te dije Afrodita, que si las cubrieras con maquillaje se iba a infectar.

— ¡Déjame! ¡El canal de ustedes esta maldito y no voy a ser partícipe de algo como esto nunca más! —se levantó hecho una fiera dejando a los otros perplejos. A media que Afrodita iba caminando hacia la puerta se volvió a escuchar el himno del Miss Venezuela. Lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo muy fuerte.

—Escúchenme bien Santurrones—habló Angelo por primera vez—jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás… cante Sopa de Caracol jugando video juegos, esta maldita la cosa esa.

—Ven amigo, vamos a tomar tu medicina para la cabecita que el doctor dijo que habías tragado mucho humo—Milo lo ayudó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de al lado y regresó rápidamente a su ligar— ¡Ahora si Santurrones! —los dos estallaron de la risa—lo sentimos pero es que fue muy bueno.

—Además de que se quemaron ellos, el motel/hostal/cueva también se borró toda colección de porno de Kanon—volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

—Lamentamos que no pudieron terminar el juego pero fue motivo de fuerza mayor y si quieren ver el final del juego pues… busquen otro Youtuber que lo haya terminado—dijo Milo con mucha paciencia—ya saben que para la próxima semana no tendremos juego porque la computadora murió.

— ¡Pero!

—Así es Santurrones, pero…

—Pero tendremos un chat en vivo dentro de unos 15 días más o menos, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Necesitamos reclutar gente para lo que planeamos hacer, pero mientras tanto ya todos ustedes saben quiénes son los siguientes candidatos para el próximo Gameplay de terror.

—Sí, lo participantes son: #ShuraLaMonaHipsta o #SagaElBipo—las opciones aparecieron en la parte de abajo de la pantalla—tienen hasta un día antes del chat en vivo para elegir a quien sufrirá y recuerden que los estaremos esperando a las 3 de la mañana, hora griega.

—Así que dejen la flojera ese día si quieren disfrutar de una noche de terror con nosotros.

—Lamentamos tener que decir adiós y con un final que no esperábamos todos nosotros pero esperamos que lo que se pudo hacer les haya gustado.

— ¡Nos vemos luego! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. De repente otra vez la música de stripper volvió a aparecer y ambos se pararon del sofá y empezaron a quitarse las chaquetas de cuero negro que cargaban puestas. El cuarto se llenó de luces de neón.

—Esperemos que esto lo recompense Santurrones—dijo Aioria mirando a la cámara seductoramente.

—Luego traeremos a las amazonas, los hombres también se merecen su espectáculo—dijo Milo mientras agarraba el borde su camisa, al igual que Aioria, listos para mostrarlo todo.

— ¡Para ustedes!

Antes de que se lograran ver sus hermosos cuerpos trabajados, la pantalla se puso en negro con el siguiente mensaje en letras grandes y blancas: _"Contenido no apto para menos res de 30 años"_

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_Holiiiiiiis! Siiii ya sé que les había dicho que iba a subirlo prono per sucedieron tantas cosas que puede que no sirvan de excusa pero aquí van: no había internet, como por dos semanas, luego Hika-chan y yo teníamos responsabilidades con nuestras materias en la uni y en el colegio. Exámenes, muchos exámenes para ella y muchos parciales para mí y trabajos de exposición y ensayos, etc, etc. Se borró el capi y eso fue lo que más rabia nos dio… volver a comenzar. _

_Queremos que lo disfruten mucho y algo sumamente importante. El fic actualmente tiene más de 700 visitas y nos sorprendimos mucho en verdad opero nosotras no trabajamos de visitas, ya se los dijimos. Por eso esta vez ustedes seran las que voten por la siguiente víctima. _

_Ya saben: #ShuraLaMonaHipsta o #SagaElBipo._

_Cuando dejen un comentario deben poner también el hashtag de la víctima que quieran que sea la siguiente. Contaremos los votos y comenzaremos a escribir el capi con la siguiente víctima, mientras tanto no escribiremos nada. La fecha límite es hasta el 15 de este mes._

_Sin más que decir Hika-chan y yo les mandamos besos y muchos abrazos, especialmente a aquellas que comentan y le dan a favorito y a seguir la historia._

_Nos despedimos y nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capi._

_Al-cha y Hika-chan._

_Ps: para buscar el himno del miss Venezuela apara que vean como es con lo de Afrodita vayan a Youtube y pongan himno miss Venezuela letra oficial, dura solo 1:20 _


	5. Capítulo Especial

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos diviertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos._

* * *

_Capítulo especial_

_¿Estás ahí?_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo único que la iluminaba eran un par de luces muy débiles que estaban flotando en la parte de tras de la habitación. Había un sofá grande, de tela azul y cojines de pokebolas. De la oscuridad del cuarto aparecieron cuatro figuras de entre las sombras. De repente empezó a sonar una música fúnebre de fondo sabrá Dios de donde.

—Hola… Santurrones—dijo el primer cuerpo saliendo de entre las sombras con su respectiva vela en mano— ¿Cómo han estado?

—Esperamos que disfruten esto… porque puede ser lo último que vean… con vida—una risa macabra se escuchó entre las sombras.

—Ok, dejémonos de estupideces y pongámonos serios aquí—las luces se prendieron. En donde antes eran sombras ahora estaban Milo, Angelo, Aioria y Kanon, los tres sosteniendo una vela cada uno.

—Corta nota, Kanon—dijo Angelo apagando su vela se un soplido al igual que los otros tres anormales.

—Muy buenas noches Santurrones, bienvenidos a nuestra segunda sesión en vivo aquí en Youtube, nuestro segundo hogar—dijo Aioria con emoción—sé que no hemos subido nada pero hemos estado ocupados, ustedes saben, salvando el mundo de algún dios maligno que está loco por conquistar la tierra…

—Blah, blah, blah… —dijeron los otros tres con fastidio recordando las fastidiosas misiones.

—Las misiones nos tienen hasta el cuello y yo creo que Shion lo hace a propósito para que dejemos de grabar nuestras tonterías y que no continuemos con los vlog diarios por el santuario y en nuestras misiones.

—Los videos vlog por el santuario están en peligro desde que cierta persona con un nombre que empieza por MI y termina por LO, se metió al baño de las amazonas—dijo Kanon dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Milo.

—Y no me digan luego que no les gustó ni que el video tuvo muchas visitas—los otros tres lo miraron feo—son unos desagradecidos todos ustedes.

—El punto es que hoy les traemos un especial. Algo que ya lo han hecho muchos por internet y es súper popular por alguna razón—dijo Kanon moviendo sus lentes de pasta negros como un científico—perdón por las gafas, es que la computadora me está dañando la vista y los lentes de contacto me los dañó el desgraciado que tengo por hermano. ¡Hashtag nuevo, Santurrones! : #CuidateSaga porque cuando te encuentre vas a sentir el…

—_Boom de este perreo intenso_… —Angelo había empezado a cantar sin ningún motivo alguno. Kanon era detenido por Milo para que no matara a Angelo, la mirada del gemelo menor provocaba escalofríos.

—Cálmate Kanon, recuerda lo que paso la otra vez con respecto a la ira acumulada.

—Sí, terminé engañando a un dios y casi destruyendo la tierra.

—Exactamente, así que cálmate y encuentra tu sitio de paz—dijo Aioria mientras abría una botella de agua y se la daba al gemelo alterado—prosigamos con esto.

—Santurrones, queríamos hacer esto porque realmente creemos que se lo merecen y como les gusta vernos hacer estupideces entonces decidimos hacer esta estupidez—dijo Angelo con una sonrisa que provocaba alejarse de él.

—Lo han hecho en todo el mundo—dijo Aioria haciendo señas con su mano—no pensamos que se iba a volver un boom.

—Y lo vamos a hacer hoy, aquí en el santuario y para ustedes Santurrones porque nos lo dijeron a montón, no podia ni ir a cagar porque el Twitter se llenaba de muchas notificaciones con el hashtag si no los revisaba—dijo Angelo sentándose a un lado de Kanon.

—No era necesario que dijeras lo de cagar—dijo Milo con cara de asco—yo también recibí varios mensajes y lo estuvimos hablando mucho antes de tomar la decisión de hacerlo.

—El punto es que hoy, a las 3 de la mañana, con mis amigos y con unos invitados especiales haremos el challenge más sonado y popular de las redes sociales, en Youtube y en todo el mundo.

—Así es Santurrones, haremos el…

— ¡Mix Up Make Up Challenge! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. De repente empezaron a reírse.

—Mentira Santurrones, algún día haremos ese pero no ahorita—dijo Angelo—quizás cuando consigamos novias y dejemos de ser tan santos.

—El verdadero reto es…

— ¡Charlie, Charlie Challenge! —dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo con emoción.

—Ay Santurrones, no saben la emoción que tenemos de hacer este juego… ¡Porque es una farsa de juego! —dijo Angelo a la cámara—entiendan que esto está solo en su mente.

—A pesar de servir a una diosa griega, ser de orígenes distintos y ser de religiones distintas, todos aquí sabemos que la física aplica a todo y esta estupidez del Charlie, Charlie, no es la excepción—dijo Kanon.

— ¿Quién no se da cuenta que es una estupidez? —dijo Aioria mirando a la cámara—cualquier tonto con que haya visto física en la escuela sabe que la gravedad afecta en cuanto al equilibrio de los dos lápices—Aioria señaló a Milo el cual levanto dos lápices, uno en cada mano—y todo a su debido tiempo.

—Luego de aclarar esto, pasemos a presentarles a nuestros invitados especiales—dijo Kanon, sacó unas tarjetas de un sobre y se acomodó los lentes—hoy vendrán dos personas, uno es conocido como el traidor más grande del Santuario pero como dicen por ahí que "no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda" bueno, eso aplica a él. Santurrones y Santurronas… ¡Aioros de Sagitario, un aplauso para el más grande traidor del Santuario! —Aioria le dio un zape en la cabeza a Kanon.

—Ya todos lo superamos… —dijo Aioria para que dejaran de llamar así a su hermano.

—Ja… lo Santurrones ya tomaron el Twitter con el hashtag nuevo—dijo Angelo aguantando la risa mientras veía su celular y las muchas notificaciones en Twitter—#AiorosElQueNoEstabaMuertoPeroAndabaDeParranda, un hashtag largo pero recoge todo el sentimiento de los hechos, bien hecho chicos.

—Chicos, estoy aquí… —Aioros estaba parado detrás de Angelo con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados—yo si estaba muerto, ojala hubiera estado de parranda.

—La próxima vez te invito para que vayamos un Party de Marquesina en Puerto Rico, no te vas a acordar de nada en tres día—dijo Angelo dándole unas buenas referencias de la fiesta a Aioros—ahí vas a sentir lo que es ser un taco, tengo una amiga allá que está muy buena y que nos puede prestar la casa.

—No, gracias.

—… ¡Santurrones, Aioros de Sagitario! Bienvenido al canal, tu primera vez y puede que no la ultima—dijo Kanon haciendo su papel de presentador.

—En realidad espero que se la ultim…

—Mejor preséntate—dijo Milo interrumpiéndolo.

—Ah… hola gente de la red… —ninguno dijo nada—me llamo Aioros y soy el hermano mayor de Aioria…

—Aja cállate—Aioros quedó en shock y Aioria solo negó con la cabeza, le dio un espacio a su hermano para que se sentara mientras Kanon seguía revisando las tarjetas a ver que seguía—el segundo invitado de hoy es uno especial…

—Es el único que acepto hacerlo—dijo Angelo y fue callado por Aioria y Milo antes de que Kanon hiciera alguna locura.

—… como decía, es especial, es el más consentido del Santuario y no me refiero al bestia de Seiya. Pongan en Twitter la respuesta Santurrones con el hashtag: #QuienLaCagaraJuntoALosSanturrones? Y ya mismo pongan su respuesta… —Kanon se volteó y escuchó su celular sonar, lo tomó y la pantalla se empezó a llenar de notificaciones—Oooh…

—Ya están llegando las respuestas—dijo Milo revisando su celular—… he de decir que algunas respuestas son acertadas Santurrones… ¿Quién demonios puede decir que es Zero el que va a venir? Jamás ni nunca Santurrones, solo espectros de alto nivel, nada de basura extra—dijo Milo renegando el comentario donde decía que el espectro menor iba a estar con ellos.

—A mí también me salen algunas respuestas que son correctas—dijo Aioria mirando su celular y mostrándoselo a su hermano—no Santurrones, no es Isaac de Kraken así que relajen la pelvis chicas.

—Ja, aquí alguien puso Shion—dijo Angelo muerto de la risa— Santurrones, el día que Shion venga a este canal a hacer un video y no a regañarnos será el día en que reciba mi paga atrasada, ¿Por qué creen que hacemos videos en Youtube? —todos asintieron.

—Muy bien Santurrones y la respuesta es… Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu, un aplauso por favor mi gente—todos aplaudieron a la vez que un pequeño niño de cabello naranja aparecía en medio del cuarto donde estaban ellos—y tiene estilo para aparecer y todo.

— ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por invitarme, los am… —Angelo lo tomó de la pierna y lo levantó.

—Bájate de la mesa, mira que es de madera y si se rompe la paga Mu—dijo Angelo bajando al niño a la fuerza— ¡Quédate quieto mocoso!

— ¡SUELTEME!

—Te voy a mandar al Yomotsu si…

— ¡CALLENSE! —los otros se quedaron quietos al escuchar el grito de los otros cuatro.

— ¡Estamos en vivo coño! ¡Compórtense de una puta vez! —Kanon había estallado como una granada— ¡Tú Angelo, déjalo! ¡Y tú Kiki, quédate quieto y bájate de la puta mesa de una puta vez!

—Kanon, busca tu lugar feliz—dijo Aioros intentado calmar al gemelo menor—recuerda que estamos en vivo.

—Sí… —Kanon inhalo y exhalo—el putis club… el bar de Alexandros… el baño de las amazonas…

—Santurrones, ustedes no ha escuchado nada—dijo Aioria al escuchar los lugares felices de Kanon.

—… ¡Continuemos! —dijo Milo intentado poner orden a esa locura—aquí tengo las cosas que necesitamos, no es nada del otro mundo y me da fastidio explicarles toda esta mierda porque ya 1000 youtubers han hecho este tonto juego así que ustedes ya saben que hay que hacer.

—Yo no, el señor Mu no me deja usar el internet—Angelo rodó los ojos y Kiki lo miró feo. Aioros le busca algún sentido a todo, Aioria miraba su celular revisando el Twitter y Kanon no les prestaba atención.

—… ok, tenemos que dibujar en esta hoja cuatro secciones… así—Milo empezó a dibujar en la hoja—y luego ponemos en la esquina derecha de arriba "Sí" y en la de abajo a la izquierda "Sí" en las otras escribimos "No" y se supone que debemos poner un lápiz aquí en el medio y el otro lo pones sobre este apuntado hacia la dirección contraria—Milo colocó los lápices para que estuvieran en equilibrio— ¡Coño, lápiz de mierda!

—Dame acá alacrán de gelatina—Angelo le quitó los lápices. Se mantuvieron en perfecto equilibrio hasta que uno se movió y se cayó— ¡COÑO!

— ¡Siempre tengo que hacer las cosas yo para que todo salga bien! —Kanon apartó a Angelo y colocó los lápices, los cuales se mantuvieron ahí—bien, Santurrones ya saben que tenemos que hacer preguntas de "Sí" y "No" pero como nosotros no somos normales, decidimos que haríamos preguntas simples pero también relacionadas a todo nosotros. Si se llegara a mover y la respuesta fuera un "sí" entonces la persona que preguntó se tiene que quitar una prenda de vestir, si la respuesta es "No" tienen la oportunidad de escoger un caramelito de esta caja—Kanon mostró una caja con varios dulces, como frijoles de varios colores—pero esto es un arma de doble filo, sé muy bien que lo han visto en otros videos, así que ya saben lo que nos espera.

—Entonces… si pregunto "¿Algún día me casare?" y la cosa esa dice que "sí" entonces yo me tengo que quitar una prenda de vestir—preguntó Aioros y Kanon asintió—y si dice que no me tengo que comer un caramelo de esos—el gemelo volvió a asentir—es fácil… un poco tonto y sin sentido.

—Sí, como todo lo que hacemos aquí en este canal, por eso la gente nos quiere—dijo Angelo—le quiero mandar un saludo a las mujeres hermosas de El Putis Club de Ariadne, ya les mande saludo en otro video pero les mando otro con mucho amor de parte mía y de Kanon, ¿verdad?

—Las visitaremos pronto—Kanon mandó un guiño a la cámara y prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo—y un saludo a todos eso que nos ven desde Colombia, besos a todos mis parceros y ya les diremos si alguno de nosotros va en misión para que nos muestren algunas partes de Colombia—Kanon guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

— ¿Y si no se mueve? —preguntó Kiki.

—Entonces pasaremos al siguiente, tiene un tiempo limite, si no se mueve en 6 segundos, entonces pasamos al siguiente jugador—dijo Kanon— ¿Están listos? —Todos asintieron y se sentaron en el piso en círculo, alrededor del papel y los lápices que estaban sobre una mesa de té— ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

—Yo, yo, yo, yo—dijo Kiki con emoción—yo, yo, porfis, yo, yo.

— ¡Dile que sí! —dijo Angelo a Kanon el cual estaba muerto de risa.

—Quería ver si explotabas—Kanon se limpió las lágrimas—dale Kiki.

—Debes comenzar preguntado si esta aquí—dijo Aioria—la primera pregunta no vale para esto, es solo para "invocarlo" —dijo Aioria haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—apagaremos todas las luces y solo dejaremos las velas encendidas, ya saben Santurrones, total oscuridad y volumen bien alto.

—Ok, Charlie, Charlie, ¿Estás aquí? —todos se quedaron viendo el lápiz, no hubo movimiento—una vez más, por favor señor Kanon, por favor—Kiki puso su mejor carita de niño huérfano bajo la lluvia.

—Está bien, está bien pero solo porque estamos en vivo y no puedo editar esta cosa luego—Kiki celebró unos segundos y volvió a ponerse en su lugar para preguntar.

—Charlie, Charlie, ¿estás aquí? —todos volvieron a mirar y no se movió—este juego es un fraude…

—Me toca—dijo Aioria—Charlie, Charlie ¿estás aquí? —para mala suerte de Aioria el lápiz se movió hasta el "no" —… esto es cosa del demonio.

—No es Charlie Charlie, debe ser algún demonio que nos viene a cog…

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo Angelo! —lo calló Kanon antes de que dijera algo estúpido—¿Eres algún demonio? —el lápiz no se movió—juego de mierda, ¿me estas jodiendo? —el lápiz se movió nuevamente y apuntó al "Sí"— ¿Sí? Juego del demonio—los otros estaban muertos de la risa al ver que el juego había jodido a Kanon.

—Fue un "Sí" quítate algo—Angelo le lanzó esa punta a Kanon—Vamos que no podemos hacer esperar al demonio de la tabla.

—Está bien—empezaron a llegar muchos comentarios por Twitter, por el chat en vivo, por todos lados— ¡Va a explotar! —Kanon bajó y se quitó un zapato— ¿Qué? Dijeron una prenda de vestir y el zapato cuenta.

—Eres un aburrido… dejaron de llegar comentarios, estás haciendo que los Santurrones se vayan, debiste quitarte la camisa.

—La próxima vez te la quitas tú.

— ¡Ahora yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! —dijo Milo con felicidad y los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Kanon se masajeaba las sienes pidiendo paciencia a todos los dioses existentes—Charlie Charlie, ¿Aioria pagó la cuenta del internet el mes pasado? —Todos voltearon a ver al león dorado y el lápiz se movió hacia el "No" — ¡lo sabía!, y tú me estabas culpando a mí de ser un irresponsable,

— ¿Este juego la tiene contra mí? —el lápiz se movió al "Sí" —… juego de mierda—al terminar de decir eso el lápiz salió volando y se clavó en la pared con bastante fuerza dejando a todos con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos—….

— ¡AAAAAAH! —gritaron Kiki y Milo.

—Santurrones vamos a dejar pasar esta situación porque se están sacando trapos sucios así que es mejor la humillación por secretos que por estos caramelos—dijo Angelo a la cámara.

—Ya basta—dijo Aioros poniendo orden—Charlie Charlie, ¿estás calmado? —colocaron nuevamente el lápiz en su lugar y se movió al "Sí" —muy bien…

—Quítate algo hermano.

—… Demonios—Aioros se quitó su cinta roja de la cabeza y la puso a un lado— ¿Qué?

—Nada—dijeron todos.

—No creas que te puedes escapar Aioria—dijo Angelo y Aiora maldijo por lo bajo—agarra uno de los caramelos de mierda y te lo tragas, no puedes escupirlo—Angelo le paso la caja a Aioria y este la miró sin muchos ánimos—tó-ma-lo…

—Ok, ok—Aioria los miró todo y escogió el que su instinto de supervivencia le dijo. Él sabía de qué iba ese juego de los caramelos, él fue el que dio la idea de comprarlos por internet—vean Santurrones, es de color hueso—mostró el pequeño frijol—ahí va.

Aioria se lo metió a la boca y lo empezó a masticar. Todos lo veían esperando su reacción, Angelo se estaba muriendo de ganas de estallar de risa. La cara de Aioria se fue transformando en una mueca de asco cada vez más grande hasta que no aguantó mas.

— ¡Huevo podrido! —Aioria salió corriendo al baño dejando a todos muertos de risa, todos menos Aioros que estaba preocupado por su hermano.

—Esto es lo mejor—dijo Angelo.

—Sigo yo—dijo Kiki—veamos, veamos… ya se, Charlie Charlie, ¿El señor Mu escondió mis dulces en la caja fuerte de la casa de Aries? —el lápiz se movió hacia el "No" — ¡¿Dónde rayos escondió el señor Mu mis dulces?!

—No sé ni me importa—dijo Angelo—pero aquí tienes otros dulces, escoge uno pulga—Kiki miró la caja, si a Aioria le había ido mal entonces él tampoco tenía mucha oportunidad—apúrate que no tenemos toda la vida y se me cansa le brazo.

—… Este—Kiki tomó uno color marrón—adiós mundo cruel y a mis dulces—puso el caramelo en su boca y apretó los ojos esperando su castigo.

—Espero que sea de sabor mierda—dijo Aioria desde una esquina con su cepillo de dientes en la boca para luego volver al baño a enjuagarse.

— ¿Será de mierda? —preguntó Kanon a todos y los lápices se movieron hasta el "No" — ¡No te pregunté a ti!

— ¡Chocolate! —dijo Kiki con emoción y escucharon a Aioria maldecir desde el baño.

—Sigo yo—Angelo se acercó a la tabla y colocó el lápiz nuevamente—Charlie Charlie… espera, ¿debemos llamarlo Charlie Charlie? Según dijo la cosa esta no era él—todos voltearon al ver que el lápiz se movió al "No"

—Al parecer no es él—dijo Aioros—toma, trágate uno—Angelo levantó la cara y se encontró frente a frente con la caja de caramelos.

—Demonios, ¿esta tabla de mierda de tomar todas las preguntas como si fueran para él? —Aioria colocó el lápiz de vuelta en su lugar y al terminar de equilibrarlo se movió al "Sí" — ¡Esa no cuenta!

—Ok, ok, ok—dijo Kanon—toma el p*** dulce antes de que pierda la paciencia—Angelo puso cara de niño malcriado. Estiró la mano hasta Aioros y tomó un caramelo color azul y se lo metió a la boca.

—Santurrones, hoy puede ser que vean como se expulsa a un demonio del cuerpo de Angelo…

—Sabe a pasta dental.

—… al menos se te ira el mal aliento—dijo Milo acomodándose en su lugar para decir la siguiente pregunta—Charlie Charlie, ¿Camus tiene una reserva de vino francés en la casa? —el lápiz no se movió— ¿Sera que la cosa esta no funciona? —el lápiz se movió hacia el "no" —¡¿Entonces por que no funcionas bien?! Juego de mierda.

De repente los dos lápices salieron volando y uno se clavó cerca de la cabeza de Aioros y otro cerca de las partes sagradas de Angelo.

—Algo me dice que está molesto—el lápiz volvió a salir volando y se clavó en el "si" —eso aclara todas mis dudas—dijo Kanon.

—Ahora está molesto el demonio este, les dije que debíamos usar la Ouija mejor, poníamos la tabla del queso y le pintábamos la letras y los números por detrás pero no, ustedes querían enfadar al demonio del papel y lápiz—dijo Aioria con molestia.

—Cálmense todos, ya asustaron a Kiki—el niño estaba de lo más tranquilo comiendo otro de los caramelos a escondidas—…

— ¡Orine de zorrillo! —Kiki salió corriendo al baño gritando del asco.

— ¡Eso te pasa por comértelos a escondidas! —le gritó Kanon desde la mesa de té—sigo yo, Charli… bueno tú, sea lo que seas, ¿Mi hermano esta cumpliendo las tareas del hogar? —el lápiz se fue hasta el "no" y luego al "si" luego al "no" y luego al "si" —malnacida hoja de papel, ¿las cumple si o no? —el lápiz volvió a salir volando y se clavó en el sofá—por alguna razón sentí como si esa fuera la respuesta de Saga,

—Definitivamente hay una cosa o espíritu demoniaco en esta hoja de papel que nos quiere matar—dijo Aioros mientras sacaba el lápiz del sillón—debemos acabar esto antes de que nos mate.

— ¡Santurrones esto es oro! Tenemos a un verdadero demonio en vivo y en directo—dijo Angelo con emoción.

—Esa cosa no nos mataría jamás—Aioros había puesto el lápiz en su lugar y se movió hasta el "si" —…

—…

—…

—…

—Eso no fue una pregunta—dijo Aioros a su hermano.

—Algo no me huele bien—dijo Milo.

—Perdón—dijo Angelo con pena. Kanon tomó uno de los cojines de pokebolas y se los arrojó a la cara por cochino.

La mesa se volteó de un solo golpe frente a ellos y los lápices empezaron a volar tras ellos. Milo y Aioria corrían por un lado. Cada vez los mensajes de los Santurrones llegaban diciendo que había buenos efectos a pesar de ser un video en directo, otros decían que les estaba quedando bien lo del truco de los lápices asesinos voladores.

— ¿Por qué les saque punta antes de usarlos en la cosa esa? —Kanon iba corriendo junto a Aioros de varios lápices que tenían guardados en la cartuchera de donde sacaron los dos que ya estaban, según ellos, poseídos por algún ente demoniaco. Angelo era perseguido por la hoja de papel y Aioria y Milo huían de los lápices de colores.

De repente todos los objetos del cuarto empezaron volar a su alrededor.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑOS INVOCAMOS?! —dijo Milo con desesperación evitando que algunos de los caramelos se le metiera en la boca ya que al parecer también los estaba persiguiendo.

— ¡Cuidado con los de color naranja! —gritó Aioria—¡son de vomito!

— ¡ASCO! —Angelo al parecer se había tragado uno de ese color—creo que voy a devolver todo lo de este día.

— ¡Ándate para la esquina entonces! —le gritó Milo.

—Creo que este demonio es mujer—dijo Aioria mientras esquivaba la mesa de té.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Kanon golpeaba los caramelos con las tarjetas que tenía en las manos. Uno rosado salió volando hasta su boca y entró—… ¡JA! ¡Tuti fruti! ¡¿Quien puede más demonio?!

—Vuelvo a insistir, este demonio es mujer—volvió a decir Aioria.

— ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

—Porque algo le está quitando la camisa a Milo—Kanon y Angelo voltearon a ver y era cierto. Algo estaba jalando la camisa a Milo, solo le faltaba un botón para dejarlo completamente a merced de la cámara y entonces las muchas Santurronas que esperaban ese día con muchas ansias lograrían ver la cuerpa del deseo de alguno de los chicos.

— ¡Eso si que no! —Kanon se lanzó sobre Milo y le volvió a abotonar la camisa—no déjate que nos cancelen el canal otra vez. Fue solo una vez que hicimos de strippers y más nunca.

—Ese es nuestro líder… ¡Aioros! —el arquero estaba acorralado en una esquina con muchos lápices listos para ser clavados en todo el cuerpo.

—Ya basta, somos caballeros y tenemos cosmo—Milo se lanzo sobre Angelo evitando que otros lápices se le clavaran en la cabeza— ¡Mi espalda!

—No puedes hacer eso, si lo haces Shion nos descubrirá—Aioros pudo escapar de los lápices pero no se pudo salvar de uno de los caramelos— ¡Maldito papel, me quiere cortar! —Angelo y Milo rodaron por el suelo escapando del papel y los lápices.

— ¡Comida de perro!

De repente una luz roja apareció en todo el medio de la sala. Todos se quedaron viendo como la luz agarraba forma en algo que parecía ser un animal o una persona con cuernos y alas enormes.

—Santurrones, esa era la silueta de Angelo cuando su ultima novia le metió los cuernos—Angelo le dio una patada a Aioria y lo dejo en piso.

— ¡¿Dónde coños esta Kiki?! —preguntó Milo—ese niño se pierde cuando no debe, tenemos en vivo algo mejor que Actividad Paranormal.

—No lo sé—dijo Kanon.

—Kanon… ¡tu camisa! —el gemelo menor no se había dado cuenta pero andaba mostrado toda la cuerpa que los dioses y el entrenamiento forzoso le habían dado. Se escuchó el sonido de una mini explosión y cuando todos vieron el celular de Aioria había explotado.

—Se volvieron locas…

—Podrían prestar más atención al demonio que acabamos e invocar—dijo Aioros.

—_Van a pagarla_.

—… —todos se quedaron callados escuchando la malvada y gruesa voz del demonio.

—_Morirán…_ —la horrible criatura alzó una de sus manos llenas de garras para atacar a los caballeros.

—… ¡AAAAAAAAH!

El directo llegó a su fin. Todos los Santurrones quedaron viendo como la pantalla se volvía negra y no volvía a prenderse. Pensaban que había sido un truco y que aparecerían para decirles "Hola Santurrones" como siempre lo hacían. Pero el video había acabado, ya no estaban en vivo.

Varios comentarios empezaron a llegar preguntando que había pasado. Se preguntaba si lo que acababan de ver era real o no, si era un truco de parte de Angelo o no. Otros decían que el demonio se los había llevado a toso, incluso a Kiki que debía seguir en el baño vomitando, y que jamás los volverían a ver… pero es bueno que todo eso pase solo en la ficción.

— ¡HOLA SANTURRONES! —otro chat en vivo se había abierto.

—Vimos como mandaban sus comentarios de preocupación—dijo Milo—estamos bien y vivos—todos celebraron con emoción—solo un poco golpeados y algunos con mal sabor de boca.

—Esto Santurrones, es para que aprenda que no siempre lo que ven en internet es real, sobre todo esa tontería del Charlie Charlie.

—Se preguntaran como hacíamos volar las cosas… pues esa una respuesta muy sencilla… ¡KIKI! —el pequeño apareció entre todos ellos. Angelo lo tocó de los hombros y el niño se tensó un poco por las travesuras que había hecho de mas durante el chat en vivo—este de aquí tiene de esos poderes que hacen mover las cosas y sobre los de las luces rojas y el "demonio" ¿nunca han usado su juego de química en casa y una piñata en forma de demonio? Esa fue la de mi cumpleaños.

—…

—No nos miren como si estuviéramos locos, sabemos de lo que hablamos—dijo Kanon con una sonrisa de maniaco—parecemos enfermos mentales pero según el doctor y Athena estamos 100% capacitados para vivir una vida normal.

—Esperemos que con esto hayan aprendido que Charlie Charlie no existe, que ninguno e eso juegos es real—dijo Aioros a la cámara.

—Sarita Sarita tampoco así que me dejan esas monedas en paz—dijo Angelo—para el próximo gamepley aun estamos esperando sus votos, recuerden Santurrones: #SagaElBipo o #ShuraLaMonaHipsta.

—Aún tienen tiempo para votar como locos y le aseguramos que el próximo juego va a ser que las victimas salten como conejos—todos sonrieron malévolamente.

—Por ahora nos despedimos y ya saben… si quieren jugar a la Ouija la tabla de quesos sirve a la perfección—Angelo recibió un zape de parte de todos, hasta de Kiki.

—Cuídense mucho—dijo Kanon.

—Comenten—dio Milo.

—Subscríbanse—dijeron Kiki y Aioros.

—Y nos veremos muy pronto por este canal, el favorito de toda Europa y parte del continente Americano—dijo Aioria para finalizar.

— ¡Adiós Santurrones!

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Aquí les traigo el capi especial (Hika-chan no participó en esto XD), un poco loco pero así son ellos. Ya saben chicas, hay muchas muchas muchas visitas del fic pero nosotras no vamos a escribir capi nuevo hasta que voten porque necesitamos saber quién quieren que sea el siguiente en sentarse en el sofá azul con las pokebolas. Hasta los momentos #ShuraLaMonoHipsta va ganando.**_

_**Ya saben, háganles caso a los chicos, ellos saben muy bien lo que hacen XD sin más que agregar, voteeeeeeen cuando dejen review y nos veremos en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	6. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos divertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos_

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_Manicomio o… ¿Maricomio?_

— ¡No se atrevan a subirlo!

— ¡Oblígame! —Milo estaba sentado frente a al monitor— ¡Dame una buena razón para no subirlo!

— ¡Vas a acabar con mi reputación! —todos se quedaron esperando una mejor respuesta la cual ni se asomó por la boca del gemelo menor.

— ¡¿Cuál?! —Angelo sujetaba a Kanon por la espalda—si al crear este canal ya nuestra reputación se fue por el caño. Hacemos de todo y créeme que nuestra reputación esta por el subsuelo.

—_Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra… _—Aioria había comenzado a cantar para intentar calmar el ambiente pero lo único que hizo fue empeorarlo—lo siento… pensé que sería… cómico…

—… ¡NO!

—Más bien creo que fue cuando hicimos el directo de Charlie Charlie con la piñata de tu cumpleaños—dijo Aioria desde una esquina donde veía todo el pleito que tenía formado Kanon—creo que fue ahí donde nuestra reputación se la llevo el diablo.

—Nada de eso, ahora tenemos más subscritores—dijo Angelo con emoción—el cuerpo de Kanon nos llevó al éxito.

—Cierto, cierto…

—… Si suben eso me van a arruinar y… —antes de que Kanon terminara de balbucear el caballero de escorpio apretó para subir el video a Youtube— ¡NOOOO!

—Opps… se me resbalo el dedo—dijo Milo descaradamente.

— ¡Deja la exageración! Es solo un juego—dijo Angelo soltando al gemelo menor. Tenía mucha fuerza y por eso intentaban contenerlo antes de que explotara la nueva computadora que con esfuerzo habían podido comprar.

—No saben la pena que pase en ese juego—Kanon tomó a Angelo del cuello de la camisa—hay que quitarlo.

—Muy tarde—Kanon volteó y miró con miedo que ya el video había cargado—adoro los días que el internet sirve—dijo Milo con una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en todo el rostro.

— ¿Saben lo que acaban de hacer?

—Sí—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Kanon estuvo a punto de mandarlos a otra dimensión pero fue detenido por Aioria.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

—No te lo imaginas Aioria—dijo Milo. Él había sido el encargado de editar el video de Kanon—creo que va a ser el mejor gameplay que hemos hecho.

—Ese juego no creo que sea muy acto para el público—dijo Kanon. Era más una excusa para que lo borraran que por el bienestar de los ojos de todos.

—… ¡Se la pasan mandando saludos a los prostíbulos y vienes a decir ahora que el contenido del juego no es acto para el público! —dijo Milo con desesperación—¡No me hagas reír Kanon! Solo te da vergüenza que… —Kanon se lanzó sobre Milo y le tapó la boca.

—Ni te atrevas alacrán—Mil lo miró y le paso la lengua por toda la palma para que lo soltara— ¡Asco!

— ¡¿Qué coños tiene el video que este anda peleando tanto por no subirlo?! —preguntó Angelo con desesperación.

—Míralo tú mismo…

— ¡Yo me largo de aquí! —Kanon fue hasta la puerta y por poco la arranca de lugar de lo fuerte que fue el portazo.

—Está loco… ¿seguro que es Kanon y no Saga?

—Adiós—dijo Milo antes de poner en marcha el video en el reproductor de la computadora y no el de Youtube—solo les advierto que habrá contenido fuerte.

—No importa—dijeron los dos restantes mientras se sentaba en el sillón azul y con una lata de cerveza cada uno.

El video comenzó y lo primero que apreció fue una advertencia sobre el contenido, debían ser responsables con lo que subían… y porque ya se habían metido en problemas por culpa de Angelo una vez así desde ese día eran más cuidadoso con cada detalle.

La imagen se acomodó y apareció el gemelo menor mirando a la cámara seductoramente, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Una formula sencilla para matar a muchas Santurrones.

— ¡Buenas noches Santurrones! ¿Cómo han estado? He de decir que las votaciones para este gameplay me tenían nervioso y muchas gracias a todos los que vieron el directo del Charlie Charlie y que… bueno… lograron ver mi cuerpa del deseo—sonrió pícaramente y la imagen se congelo y apareció el hashtag #LasMateATodas—he de confesar que no pensé que fuéramos a tener tantas visitas y tantos comentarios que hicieron que el teléfono de Aioria explotara… literalmente.

Apareció una escena conocida para los Santurrones. Era la escena del directo donde el teléfono de Aioria literalmente explotó de tantos comentarios por el Twitter al momento de que se reveló la cuerpa de Kanon.

—Descuiden, ya tiene teléfono nuevo y esta vez chicas tienen que relajar la pelvis cuando hayan directos porque a nosotros no nos pagan, el dinero que ganamos lo conseguimos de aquí y tampoco es mucho—Kanon tomó un vaso de sabrá los Dioses de donde y le dio un sorbo—y para que no anden diciendo nada, ustedes saben que yo no bebo nada que sea indebido mientras gravo. Nada de cerveza, por eso estoy bebiendo sangría con vino de la reserva de Camus… en realidad Milo lo tomó sin permiso—miró a la cámara y sonrió maliciosamente. La imagen se congeló y apareció otro hashtag #EleganciaYMardad.

El cuarto aún estaba iluminado y se podía ver el sillón, que ya era tradición, y los cojines de pokebolas.

—Santurrones… tenían una tarea sencilla, muy sencilla… votar—Kanon apoyó su cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas y mirando la pantalla mientras colocaba el juego—tenían dos opciones… ¡¿Por qué Saga?! ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¡Somos gemelos idénticos!

— ¡Cállate! Ellos decidieron y ustedes obedecen—un hombre idéntico a Kanon entró en la vista de la cámara y empujando a su hermano logró pasar y sentarse a su lado. Ambos se miraban con molestia.

— ¡Santurrones y Santurronas, mi hermano el Caballero Dorado de la tercer casa, Saga de Géminis! Un aplauso por favor—los aplausos salieron gracias a las ediciones a la vez que ambos gemelos aplaudían como tontos—no tan duro que Shion huele la tecnología desde lejos.

—Buenas noches Santurrones, soy Saga y… y vine a pasar unos sustos con mi hermano, espero que les guste y denle like si les gusta el video hasta ahora—le dio un guiño a la cámara, se notaba que eran hermanos—y suscríbanse si son nuevos en este enfermo canal.

—Enfermo el culo tuyo.

—Es igual al tuyo querido hermano—ambos se miraron sonrientes y a la vez las ediciones mostraban como ambos se lanzaban rayos por los ojos y apareció un nuevo hashtag: #AmorDeHermanos

—Pasando ya a lo IMPORTANTE—dijo para que Saga escuchara—hoy jugaremos algo muy… digamos que un poco diferente a los que hacemos normalmente y creo que en los próximos videos habrán juegos iguales a este pero no estamos muy seguros aun y… tenemos la noticia que nos escogieron para probar una demo—Kanon empezó a hacer fiesta él solo ante la mirada de su hermano—no les diremos la demo aun pero la jugaremos los cuatro y espérenla con ansias—mandó un beso a la cámara y le dio un golpe a Saga al ver que le estaba haciendo mofa—Decidimos hacer un juego largo que les pondrá los pelos de punta, Santurrones… esta noche jugaremos… —Kanon miró a su hermano de reojo y este a Kanon.

— ¡OUTLAST! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con emoción.

—Hace tempo que quería jugar este juego… valga la redundancia—dijo Saga—pero como ya saben esto parece más los Amish que un Santuario en el siglo XXI.

—Sin más preámbulos, comencemos—ambos sonriendo de igual manera.

La imagen cambio y ahora ambos estaban con sus audífonos puestos, los dos azul oscuro y con dos mantas cubriéndolos. Saga tenía el control en la mano y Kanon bebía de su vaso de sangría.

—Bueno Santurrones… ya comenzamos y estamos en un hermoso carro, el carro de mis sueños.

— ¿Una 4x4? —preguntó Saga con extrañes—hay muchos carros mejores.

—Vivir en el Santuario me ha limitado los sueños, hermano—Kanon soltó un suspiro y miró a la pantalla con tristeza—bueno, vamos en camino a… a no sé dónde, no sé mucho del juego sinceramente y Saga tampoco solo oímos que era muy bueno y que nos iba a provocar mucha ansiedad—Saga asintió. Para sorpresa de Kanon, Saga sacó un estuche y sacó de él unos lentes iguales a los que cargaba Kanon en ese momento—por los momentos llegamos a una… ¡una enorme casa!

—Es un manicomio—dijo Saga con emoción—si se preguntan por los lentes que cargo puesto… bueno… digamos que Kanon se vengó por sus lentes de contacto.

— ¿No era un asilo? —dijo Kanon ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

—Podría ser hasta la mansión Kido, se parece y todo. No te sorprendas si salen Seiya y los otros por ahí—dijo Saga admirando el escalofriante lugar aún desde el carro—tenemos cámara con visión nocturna… lo cual no me agrada mucho porque me da algunas ideas de lo que puede pasar, baterías y unos documentos.

—Aprieta a ver que son.

—No me mandes.

—Cállate que yo compre el juego—Saga gruñó y se abrió el documento. Hubo un corte de tiempo y quitaron el papel de la pantalla.

—Creo que vamos a editar ciertas partes donde se estén leyendo cosas porque tengo el presentimiento de que va a haber mucho que leer por ahí—dijo Kanon—dinos Saga, ¿que decía el documento?

—Era un correo electrónico, decía que había como una especie de conspiración con una compañía y que estaban pasando cosas muy feas dentro del lugar y que nuestra misión es grabar todo lo que pudiéramos… suena fácil.

—Ya veremos no por nada este fue el mejor juego de terror del año—bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar— ¿Cómo coño entramos? Por alguna razón el fondo detrás del manicomio/asilo no me gusta mucho—parecía que un huracán fuera a pasar y el cielo era de color como una mezcla de dorado apocalíptico con negro.

—Hay una cabina… ¿Buenas tardes? —no había nada al entrar al lugar—no hay nadie… —ambos dieron un mini salto y se quedaron tiesos unos segundos— ¿Qué fue eso? —Saga salió y se acercó a la puerta de metal— ¿Estará abierto?

—Ni que fuera que, de seguro hay que buscar una llave, esto juegos son más… —Kanon vio cómo su hermano abría la puerta como si nada.

—Sí, una llave…

—Cállate y sigamos—los chicos entraron y miraban a cualquier lado donde algo se moviera aunque fuese solo un milímetro— ¿Qué es esa camarita en la esquina?

—Debe ser que tienes que grabar cuando aparezca—se hizo zoom a la cara de Kanon y apareció la frase: Don Obvio—el lugar es encantador, debieron mandarte ahí cuando te dio tu bipolaridad nivel Dios—Saga le tumbo los audífono de un solo golpe—infantil…

—Idiota…

—Bipolar…

—Traidor…

—Te callaste. Por lo que vemos hay muchos camiones de miliares y unos bien grandes—el lugar tenía una mini redoma con varias plantas y varios hermosos camiones militares.

—No me da buena espina gemelis.

—A mi menos, ¿Se podrá entrar por esa puertesota?

—Lo dudo mucho—en efecto, la puerta estaba trancada. Saga soltó un suspiro y aguantó el pegarle un puño a su hermano que se estaba burlando de él por ni hacerle caso—esto es un asco… ¿Eso fue un grito?

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —ambos hicieron silencio y trataron de escuchar con más atención—no, nada.

—Pensé que… —Kanon le dio un zape en la cabeza a su hermano.

—Casi me matas del susto, todos saben aquí que estas cosas tienen el volumen máximo y cualquier grito… bueno… adiós tímpanos.

—Continuemos…

_**20 minutos después (video)**_

—Sera posible entrar a esta mierda… —Saga siguió hasta un poco más hacia un lado de la casa y vieron algo que no habían notado antes—dime que ese no es un hueco en la puerta…

—No es un hue… —Saga esquivó el golpe rápidamente—está bien, lo siento debí fijarme más, ¿contento? —Kanon lo miró con molestia y Saga entró por el hueco que tenía a puerta trasera, si es que así s ele podía llamar.

Entraron a un patio trasero donde al parecer se estaba remodelando las ventanas de una parte del edificio. Había varias luces prendidas y todo hasta ahora parecía "normal"

—Tengo mal presentimiento en todo el cuerpo… —dijo Saga analizando todo el lugar—como cuando tuvimos la misión en Alaska.

—Hasta el sol de hoy no sé para que nos mandaron para allá si al final terminamos en Vancouver—dijo Kanon mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de ver. Mientras el gemelo menor hablaba Saga había comenzado a escalar para entrar por una ventana—podemos hacer zoom… ¡Deja de jugar con el zoom, animal de dos patas! —Saga se había puesto a apretar el botón de zoom una y otra vez.

—Ya casi entramos hermano… —Saga siguió escalando con mucho cuidado de no caerse—con elegancia, porte y gracia.

—… —Kanon volteó a verlo y apareció otro hashtag que citaba #EleganciaEnElMani—sea lo que sea solo tenemos que llegar a la ventana. Santurrones, ¿no odian cuando se empieza a escuchar la música tipo "te voy a pegar un susto que te vas a cagar en los pantalones"? yo la odio.

Saga siguió caminando y subiendo escaleras hasta que encontró la ventana abierta que estaba buscando.

— ¡Listo!... —ambos dieron un saltito que se repitió en cámara lenta. Al momento de entrar a una habitación que estaba patas arriba la bombilla explotó dejándolos en la oscuridad total—… ah…

—… y bueno Santurrones aquí est… ¡Coño Saga! ¿No te puedes aguantar? —Kanon se tapó la nariz y su hermano lo miró sin entender—yo sabía que tanto silencio de tu parte no era normal, malnacido cochino.

— ¿Qué insecto te pico? ¿Qué no me pude…? ¡Estás muerto por dentro hermano! —Saga se tapó la nariz igualmente—por todos los Dioses de todas las religiones.

— ¿Yo? Fuiste tú asqueroso, de seguro se te salió cuando te asustaste—Saga lo empujó en señal de molestia— ¿Qué te pasa copia mal sacada?

—Claro, es más fácil culpar al que tienes al lado cuando fuiste tú el que soltó el gas, maldito cochino—Kanon lo miró con rabia y con sed de lastimarlo—si te crees tanto ven y…

Saga no terminó de hablar ya que Kanon se lanzó sobre él de manera inesperada y terminaron a golpes en el suelo. Solo se oía el escándalo y la cámara grababa lo que podía ya que se había caído al suelo y estaba en posición vertical.

_**30 minutos después (video)**_

—Tuvimos un pequeño… ah…

—Conflicto de pensamientos distintos—dijo Saga de la nada mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Tenía el cabello alborotado al igual que su gemelo y lo que parecían golpes en la cara.

—… sigamos con el gameplay.

Saga caminó hasta entrar a ver la habitación con la cámara en visión nocturna, ambos estaban un poco tensos, no había nada especial pero acostumbrarse a la visión nocturna sería un reto más para ellos y eso que ya eran medios ciegos. Jugar con un personaje que tiene una cámara no era buena señal.

—Tiene unos gráficos muy buenos este juego—salieron del cuarto y se encontraron en un pasillo donde no podían ir ni por un lado ni por el otro, estaban trancados en el medio—esto sí que es perfecto, ahora atrapados ahí.

—Vámonos por acá entonces, tu hermano tiene soluciones buenas—Saga se movió a la habitación de al frente la cual estaba amueblada y bien recogida—no está mal, ¿Qué cosa podri…? —ambos volvieron a pegar un brinco que se vio en cámara lenta… nuevamente, y fue parado justo en unas muecas donde apareció una nueva frase: Me he cagao.

— ¡Maldito televisor! Santurrones aún no hemos ni comenzado bien el juego y ya nos están asustando unos tontos ruidos. Si van a jugar este juego les recomiendo así como estamos, habitación oscura y… —señaló para que Saga siguiera mientras salía por otra puerta que le daba acceso a otro pasillo.

—Y el volumen al máximo, en verdad es recomendable si quieren asustarse de verdad, siempre se los recomendamos—siguieron por el pasillo, atravesaron muebles de costado y mientras caminaban habían más habitaciones que tenían computadoras— ¿No se supone que esto esta y que abandonado? Pareciera que lo hubieran desalojado hace poco—la imagen se congeló en la cara de Saga y apareció un hasta nuevo: #PobreAlmaIlusa

—No sé… asco en el piso hay mucha sangre—dijo Kanon señalando la sangre en la pantalla.

—Supuestamente en los loqueros también hay mujeres, no vaya a ser que un pequeño accidente se saliera y…

—Claro porque cuando les llega Andrés ellas se desangran así de esa manera—Kanon le dio un zape a Saga y continuaron con su pequeña aventura virtual—esas mujeres son cosa del diablo, se desangran de esa manera durante siete días o mas todos los meses y las muy… no se mueren, eso es cosa de Lucifer—apreció un nuevo hashtag: #EsCosaDerDiablo.

—Mira hermano, un documento—Saga se acercó y tomó la carpeta azul—… aja… ¿el pequeño Billy?

— ¿Qué dice? ¡Ah! —ambos volvieron a pegar un brinco al escuchar un grito muy extraño y lúgubre afuera de la habitación—¿Por qué suena así? Arg… no voy a dejar que Milo escoja más el juego de los jueves por la noche.

—Solo sigamos que no creo que… ¡AH!

— ¡AH! —ambos gritaron al ver que una de las puertas medio abiertas que habían al final del pasillo se cerró de repente—…

—… estamos en la madriguera del diablo, ¿Qué fue eso? —Saga entró rápidamente a la otra habitación para evitar cualquier sorpresa que les pudiera salir, el volumen de los audífonos estaba muy alto y eso no era bueno para los tímpanos— ¿y ahora?

—No sé… ¿Qué coños es eso? —Saga se acercó al mostrador de la mini cocina que había dentro de esa habitación, al lado de la cocina estaba algo extraño y que no tenía muy buena pinta—uy…

—Esos… ¿esos son dedos? —preguntó Saga mirando la pantalla de manera lúgubre al igual que su gemelo.

—… Hay que recordar nuestro lugar feliz hermano, sigamos, hazte el loco que aquí no ha pasado nada—Saga asintió y no le prestó más atención a los dedos sobre la tabla de quesos— ¿Ahora por donde es?

—Sigue la sangre hermano, así mismo nos decía el maestro.

—… Él jamás nos dijo algo así…

—… oh… solo vamos por el conducto de ventilación, es lo más obvio y es hacia dónde va la sangre.

Saga subió al conducto de ventilación rápidamente. Estaba lleno de telarañas y oscuro como boca de lobo, tuvieron que usar la visión nocturna de la cámara para poder seguir moviéndose dentro del conducto.

— ¿Escuchas eso, hermano? —preguntó Kanon.

—Créeme que en esta oscuridad me importa una mierda incluso si Athena esta hablando, solo quiero salir de este hueco en el que nos metimos—de repente se escuchó una puerta cerrarse fuertemente—… ¿Qué fue eso?

—Son las tinieblas hermano—dijo Kanon y ambos se miraron las caras asustados. Al momento de mirarse se volvieron a congelar y apareció otro hashtag: #EnPrincipeDeLasTinieblas—mejor sal de ahí antes de que me arrepienta de jugar esto.

—A tus ordenes… solo por esta vez no te confíes tanto—al salir se encontraron con otro pasillo trancado por muchos objetos, como si las personas los hubieran puesto ahí para evitar que algo pasara por el pasillo—está lindo este pasillo.

—Has silencio y vamos rápida antes de que se nos aparezca Shion en calzones… ¡AAAAAH!

— ¡AAAH! ¡La música!

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con un cuerpo colgando y una música tan alta que los hizo saltar mucho más fuerte hacia atrás y casi tumbaban el sillón con ellos encima y hasta la computadora pudieron haberse llevado. El cuerpo cayó al suelo ante la mirada de susto de ambos y la música bajó un poco.

—Está muy fuerte coño—Kanon se puso una mano en el corazón y respiró un poco más tranquilo—no, no, no, esto no es de Dios sinceramente.

— ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un cuerpo…? Y no tiene cabeza…

—Santurrones al principio les dijimos que el juego era un poco fuerte pero yo jamás, ni por la cabeza se pasó pensar que este juego podría ser tan… tan… ¿Qué cosa es eso? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Saga? ¿Esas son cabezas?

—Nos están mirando fijamente hermano—Saga había entrado en la habitación mientras Kanon hablaba a la cámara y al adentrarse más a la habitación, con la visión nocturna y una música tensa, vio que era una especie de mini biblioteca… con cuerpos de soldados y cabezas en los estantes—creo que me voy a enfermar…

—Qué horror… ¿ese es alguien colgando?

—Vamos a acercarnos a ver.

— ¿Acaso Ares te fundió lo que te quedaba en la cabeza?

—No, pero es la única manera de salir de este lugar, no creas que me gusta andar con visión nocturna por estos lugares. Ni que este edifico fuera el castillo de Disney—Saga avanzó sin importarle la opinión de Kanon— ¿vez? Tranquilo y con mucha calma y paz… ¡mierda!

— ¿Con mucha qué y qué? —preguntó Kanon al ver el susto que se llevó Saga con el sujeto que parecía pincho para uno—pobre hombre y está vivo aun.

—Salgamos de aquí, definitivamente—Saga salió corriendo sin notar que le hombre moribundo le hablaba pero ambos consideraron que no debía ser nada importante—tienes que grabarlo coño.

—Que fastidio—Saga se regresó y filmó lo poco que le quedaba de vida al hombre—¿ese es un uniforme de los militares?

— ¿Son ellos? ¿Qué rayos les pasó? —ambos pusieron cara de asco y la imagen se congeló pero esta vez no traía un hashtag ni una frase, en su lugar decía: "aquí les dejamos a los Santurrones una imagen para que hagan memes, la persona que gane lograra escoger el próximo juego del jueves por la noche. Gracias, la gerencia dorada" y un pequeño corazón al final.

—Mejor rajemos de aquí ya—Saga salió por la puerta que estaba detrás y logró salir al otro lado del pasillo—no me quedan baterías… ah… olvídalo.

—Que subnormalidad tan grande la tuya, Saga—con apenas apretar un botón ya podía recargar baterías—Santurrones nuevo hashtag y quiero que se lo pongan a Saga en su Twiter el cual es SagaElSexyGodBipo y coloquen ahí hasta reventar esto #NoAlMojonMentalNiAlSubnormalismo.

—Tan gracioso hermano, espera y veras… ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Alguien nos habló? —vieron pasar una figura por el otro lado del pasillo, se podía ver gracias a los cristales—agáchate, agáchate, agáchate subnormal.

—Ya oí, ya oí—Saga se agachó y siguió caminando en cuclillas—no veo nada, ¿seguro que había algo?

—Claro que sí, era algo grande, no se puede perder así como así.

—Creo que ya estas mal—Saga se levantó y siguió caminando por el asilo, cruzó en la esquina y no vio a nadie ni nada que se asemejara a lo que había visto Kanon.

—Se quitó la música tensa, eso es buena señal—el pasillo era grande y tenía varios muebles que estaban patas arriba—continua que no veo nada. Dale que no va a pasar nada.

—Algo no me gusta de todo esto—dijo Saga mientras caminaba hacia la otra esquina para cruzarla—estoy muy tenso, tendré que decirle a Acacia que me dé un masaje después de esto.

— ¿Acacia? Saga… no me dirás que te estas revolcando con ella.

—Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es… ¡AAAAH!

— ¡AAAH! ¡UN GORDO FEO Y SUCIO!

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME VAYAS A TIRAR!

— ¡COÑO! —gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo al ver que su personaje fue arrojado por la ventana. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo de tal manera que los gemelos arrugaron al frente al ver reverendo golpe.

Al intentar pasar a través de unos muebles algo los jaló con mucha fuerza, para su sorpresa, era un hombre alto y gordo con la cara como si se le estuviera pudriendo de manera espectacular. La imagen se paró y con la cara del gordo apareció un pequeño lazo rosado colocado en medio de la calva cabeza y el hashtag: #TanCuchiElGordiss.

Toda la escena se repitió en cámara lenta y con las mejores expresiones de miedo cortesía de los gemelos de Géminis.

—Levante, tu puedes hacerlo Víctor Manuel Vicente—dijo Kanon dándole ánimos al reportero.

—Te faltó un nombre—dijo Saga con sarcasmo—eso debió doler hasta en la testa.

— ¡Uy! ¿Quién es ese calvo vestido de clérigo barato? —dijo Kanon al ver al extraño y perturbador sujeto arrodillado al lado de Víctor Manuel Vicente.

—Me da grima.

— ¿Qué Dios escuchó sus plegarias? —dijo Kanon intentaba escuchar lo que decía es sujeto ya que el juego estaba en inglés—ahora resulta que soy el mandadero del loco este y que quiere que grabe pruebas de lo que pasa en este raro lugar.

—Hay que rajarnos hermano, es lo mejor que podemos hacer—dijo Saga moviendo al personaje ya que el clérigo se había marchado y solo quedaba él tirado en el suelo.

_**Nuevo objetivo: Escapa del manicomio. Accede al control de seguridad para desbloquear las puertas principales.**_

—… fácil.

—Por mi está bien, no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad? —ambos miraron a la cámara con sonrisas forzadas, si tenían un poco de miedo pero no era necesario mostrarlo.

—Ahora Santurrones debemos recorrernos este… pintoresco lugar y llegar a ese cuarto para poder desactivar toda mierda e irnos de aquí porque en realidad ya quiero salir de ahí, es un lugar muy extraño.

—Vámonos por aquí—después de ver casi toda la recepción en busca de algo interesante que les indicara algo o les diera infección, decidieron irse por un pasillo que por cómo se veía tenía varias habitaciones_—"Ella es fanática de lo sensual, ella tiene una foto mía…"_ ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué demonios estas cantando, Saga? —preguntó Kanon mirando a su hermano como si fuera retrasado de nacimiento.

—Una canción que me pasó por Twitter alguna Santurrona—Kanon se arregló los lentes y siguió viendo el juego después de aclarar el punto con su hermano—hace calor aquí.

—Demasiado—dijo Kanon sacudiendo su camisa para ventilarse un poco—casi me da un paro cardiaco… Santurrones vean al loco ese golpear la puerta—Saga hizo zoom y ahí estaba un sujeto golpeando una puerta, la cual logró tumbar con éxito—es mejor mantenerse alejados de ese tipo de personas.

—Vámonos por aquí… ni de coña me meto ahí—los ánimos de Saga por seguir se truncaron cuando vio la habitación, parecía una boca de lobo, era muy oscura—seamos felices por el camino de la luz.

—Cuando muera y sea un ser de luz… te electrocutare—dijo Kanon para molestar a Saga un poco, a los Santurrones les gustaban las peleas de los gemelos de géminis cuando tenían sus encontronazos por Twitter.

Anduvieron revisando algunas habitaciones como un baño donde encontraron a un sujeto muerto sobre el inodoro y con mucha sangre. Saga iba a decir un comentario sobre Andrés y las mujeres pero fue callado por Kanon antes de que dijera cualquier barbaridad a la cámara.

—Tenemos que entrar a la boca de lobo—dijo Kanon al ver que en todas las habitaciones, donde pudieron entrar, no había manera de seguir.

— ¡Arg!... —Saga entró a la habitación donde había un sujeto que la perecer le habían explotado a cabeza y había dejado una obra de arte en la pared—que hermoso… menos mal que este juego es para mayores.

—Debe de haber algo por aquí—pero no había nada.

—Estamos perdidos—dijo Saga soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

_**Salto temporal de tiempo (video)**_

Los gemelos habían estado un buen rato buscando una forma de pasar a través de una reja que ni en sus sueños se podría abrir. Luego de varios intentos, peleas, gritos y escupitajos… lograron encontrar una manera de entrar.

— ¡YES! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo a lo cual la escena se repitió en cámara lenta y aparecía el hashtag #GeminiTwinsPower.

—Somos los reyes del arroz con pollo—dijo Kanon emocionado al ver que después de un buen rato por fin podrían avanzar en el juego—ahora… ¡ah!

— ¡Arg! Hay alguien ahí…

—… debemos seguir, no creo que haga nada, solo tienes que grabar, ve por la esquinita y agachado para que no se dé cuenta de tu presencia—Saga se fue con mucho cuidado siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano—¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?

— ¡Es Lord Voldemor! —Saga recibió un zape de parte de Kanon.

—Te he dicho que no digas tonterías—Saga se acercó más al sujeto y lo grabó de cerca con la cámara—que horrible.

—Se parece a Milo aquella vez cuando salió del Santuario y se fue de juerga por tres días—dijo Saga recordando que fue él el que tuvo que ir a buscar a Milo porque ya estaba un poco preocupado—es horrible y está en los huesos… tengo miedo que se mueva y me salte de la nada.

—Solo entra al cuarto y… ¿Y esta gente? —en la última habitación del pasillo se encontraron una sala con tres o cuatro sujetos mirando la televisión—mejor sal por donde viniste, Saga.

—El televisor ni sirve, otros subnormales más—para sorpresa de los dos los sujetos no les hicieron nada, eran igual que el gordo que los había arrojado por la ventana, la carne parecía estar pudriéndose y se les caía dejándole unas heridas muy feas en la cara o el cuerpo—son unas bellezas en verdad.

—Claro, como tu relación secreto con Acacia, ¿no? —dijo Kanon nuevamente indignado. Saga rodó los ojos y siguió buscando algo en la habitación—ahí hay una puerta.

—Es cierto, somos los que mandan aquí—ambos se opusieron a bailar como idiotas mientras grababan, tal vez se estaban confiando en que editarían partes pero es bien sabido que juegos largos como esos no son material para andar cortado escenas, no la mayoría de veces. En vez de cortar el video lo que hizo Milo fue agregarle música de ABBA.

—Tenemos pilas suficientes, vamos por buen camino y ya siento la libertad llegar—la imagen se volvió a aparar en la sonrisa de tonto de Kanon y apareció otro hasta: #PobreAlmaIlusaYSubnormal.

—Está muy oscuro, es como una sala de conferencias, hay una mesa larga.

—Una así deberíamos comprar para la casa de Géminis para cuando viene mucha visita—al final de la sala había un sujeto, muerto 100%, y los chicos estaban renuentes a ir—hay que cercarse, tiene una tarjeta que nos puede llevar a algún sitio.

—Acércate tu entonces—Saga le paso el mando a Kanon y este como si nada se acercó sin mucho miramiento y tomó la identificación del sujeto—…

—Niñita—dijo Kanon a su hermano mayor. La imagen de Saga se paró y un hermoso lazo color rosa fue puesto en su abundante melena. Le entregó el mando nuevamente para que continuara mientras seguía burlándose de él.

—Idiota—dentro de Kanon había una fiesta por haberle ganado a su hermano— ¿Y ahora?

—Regresarnos a donde estaba Lord Voldemor y buscar algún lugar donde sirva esa identificación—Saga salió corriendo rápidamente, atravesó la puerta, paso frente a los sujetos que veían la televisión y terminó en el pasillo nuevamente con el sujeto parecido al Señor Tenebroso—no me da buena espina ese hombre esta vez, como que se está moviendo más de lo normal.

—Ahora tu eres el niñita y te asusta de na… ¡AAAH!

— ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡aaah! —el "inofensivo" hombre se levantó de su silla y empezó a atacarlos—¡suéltate Saga!

— ¡YA VOY! ¡YA VOY! —Saga movió el control todo lo que pudo hasta que logró soltarse del agarre—ya no confío en nada ni en nadie en este juego, todos son traidores y doble cara.

—Y lo dice el que traicionó al Santuario y una lista de cosas que… bueno… pare de contar Santurrones, un día de estos les enumero los perores crímenes de Saga—Saga le dio una patada muy fuerte a su hermano la cual, extrañamente, no devolvió.

—Pobre Milo, estaba agonizando… me rompió el alma—dijo Saga viendo la figura del hombre que los ataco haciéndose bolita como si alguien le fuera a pegar—y créanlo Santurrones, hay lugares así en la vida real… no así ASÍ pero se han escuchado muchos casos donde maltratan a las personas en lugares como estés y envés de ayudarlas lo único que hacen es perjudicarlas.

—Por acá abajo les dejaremos un número de contacto donde pueden donar para causas benéficas y para costear investigaciones de ayuda humanitaria—ambos gemelos sonrieron a la cámara y levantaron el pulgar es señal de apoyo a la causa.

—Nuevo hasta señoritos y señoritas #LosSanturronesPorLaPaz—dijo Saga tomando su celular para ver la hora—son las doce de la noche Santurrones, vamos a estar toda la noche jugando para ustedes.

—Continuemos nuestra travesía por… ah… esta cloaca llena de ratas… Debemos buscar donde usamos esa llave para poder salir de aquí—dijo Kanon mirando como Saga iba de aquí para allá sin éxito.

— ¡Miren! El mismo loco que golpeó la puerta hace un rato—Saga volvió a hacer zoom al sujeto que intentaba romper la puerta… otra vez— ¡Tú puedes Manuel Antonio!

— ¿Le vamos a poner nombres random a todos aquí? —preguntó Kanon mientras limpiaba sus lentes ya que Saga los había escupido cuando gritaron la última vez.

—Obvio, aquí es donde se usa la llave—Saga se acercó a la puerta y esta abrió apenas pasó la tarjeta— ¡YES! Nos vamos de esta mierda—se volvió a repetir la escena de cuando pasaron la tarjeta en cámara lenta y con una melodía de un coro de ángeles.

— ¿Te acuerdas el video pasado que Angelo y Afrodita estaban jugando Among the Sleep? —preguntó Kanon intentando aguantar la risa por el recuerdo de aquel video tan… especial.

—Por supuesto, lo tengo en HD y todo, ¿por?

—Al terminar dijeron que la canción de sopa de caracol estaba maldita y que por eso les había pasado todos lo del incendio del motel y eso—dijo Kanon mientras veía que el personaje escribía unas cosas en una computadora— ¿quieres cantarla? Para animar un poco el ambiente lúgubre.

—Claro, solo para demostrarle a los Santurrones que eso de que la canción esta maldita es mentira y que ellos solo estaban en el lugar y en el momento desafortunado—Saga colocó el control en la mesa unos segundos.

—Uno, dos y tres…

—_¡Hepa! Watanegui consup._ _Iupipati Iupipati._ _Wuli Wani Wanaga_—ambos hermanos bailaban mientras "cantaban" la ahora famosa canción que parecía representar su canal de Youtube—_Watabuinegui consup._ _Watabuinegui wanaga_. _Si tú quieres bailar, Sopa de caracol_ _¡EH!_

—… ¿Ese es el clérigo? ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —Kanon se dio cuenta de que en uno de los monitores pequeño aparecía la lúgubre imagen del clérigo al lado de una peculiar palanca, una palanca que le estaba empezando a dar grima a Kanon—que no sea lo que creo que es…

—No se atrevería… —en cámara lenta vieron como la palanca era bajada y las luces se apagaban— ¡NOOO!

— ¡Si está maldita a canción! —dijo Kanon con mucha rabia dando una pataleta como niño pequeño—que mierda, me dan ganas de mandar esta mierda a otra dimensión. Perdonen el vocabulario Santurrones pero es que… ¡Arg!... da rabia.

—Ya se encendieron las luces de emergencia—Saga tomó el control nuevamente y respiró hondo.

_**Nuevo objetivo: Vuelve aponer en marcha el generado del sótano.**_

—De paso hay que ir al sótano, no pudieron decir el jardín o la guardería—dijo Kanon sentándose mejor a la vez que bebía un poco de su sangría para el calor.

—O al pabellón femenino aunque fuese para ver si hay mujeres en esta mierda de lugar—la imagen se congelo en el rostro de Saga y apareció otro hashtag: #IlusoPor2

—No nos queda de otra, vámonos al sótano y… ¿Qué es eso? ¡NO te muevas! No salgas de la habitación, espera un segundo…—Kanon se quedó quieto escuchando atentamente.

— ¿Qué oyes, hermano?

—Pasos…

—Debe ser algún loco pasando—dijo Saga mientras tomaba un poco de sangría que su hermano le había servido antes de comenzar el juego.

—Con que algún loco… Y dime hermano, el gordo ese feo que viene hacia acá es pintado en la pared, ¿no? —Saga escupió un poco de su sangría y le cayó en la camisa, que era blanca para rematar.

— ¡¿Qué hago?¡ ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Metete en los casilleros esos de atrás rápido—Saga reaccionó rápidamente y se metió en donde dijo su hermano—no salgamos de ahí hasta que se vaya… espero que se vaya.

—Si se ir… ¡AAAAH! ¡ALGO ME PASÓ POR LA PERNA, ALGO PELUDO! —Saga se levantó casi haciendo un desastre, como todo estaba oscuro no sabía que era lo que lo había rozado la pierna. Kanon agarró todo lo que potencialmente podía caer al piso por culpa de su gemelo.

— ¡Apretaste el botón, idiota! ¡Te saliste del casillero!

— ¡COÑO!

—Ya nos mató… —vieron como su personaje le arrancaban alguna extremidad y todo se volvía negro. Los gemelos se quedaron viendo la pantalla son poder creer lo que acababa de pasar—tanto tiempo para nada. Íbamos bien.

—Vuelve a comenzar no te preocupes, lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que me rozó la pierna hace unos segundos—Saga prendió la luz y comenzó a buscar debajo del sillón sea lo que fuese que le rosó la pierna—encontré al intruso hermano.

—Por favor dime que no es la mascota rata de Angelo…

—No, es el mascota conejo de Afrodita—Saga metió el brazo debajo del sillón y sacó a una bolita de pelos blanca con dos lazos rosa en cada oreja—Santurrones vean, el nuevo miembro del equipo—Saga acercó e conejito a la cámara.

—Les presentamos a Bonnibelle, el conejito de Afrodita.

—Sigamos el juego Santurrones, perdón por los gritos.

Volvieron a comenzar en el momento que se les dio el nuevo objetivo. Kanon cargaba al conejito en el regazo y lo acariciaba por pura inercia mientras veía a Saga jugar. Esta vez lograron meterse en el casillero y no salieron hasta que el gordo se fue y pudieron ser libres otra vez.

— ¡Misión cumplida y ahora al sótano!

— ¡Al sótano! —dijeron ambos con emoción y Kanon con Bonniebelle en las manos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Actualización_**_**: Chicas... es en verdad triste que el fic tenga tantas visitas, solo ayer tuvo mas de 200 y que solo dos personas se atrevan a dejar review, aquí nadie se las va a comer por decir algo o les va a pegar o las va a humillar así que no veo la razón por la cual me digan algunas "no, es que tenia pena de dejar review". Me molesta porque no es solo conmigo, también es por muchos autores que se esfuerzan en escribir para ustedes porque aunque no lo crean un comentario da muchos animos para seguir con la historia, se siente lindo cuando terminas de escribir un capi y que puedas por fin subirlo para que tus lectores lo lean. Lamento decir que si sigue así entonces no vale la pena seguir escribiendo algo que las personas no aprecian.**_

* * *

_**Holiiiiiis mis queridas lectoras.**_

_**Aquí está un capi nuevo de este loco fic que cada vez crece más y eso se agradece. Con cada comentario ayudan bastante en la creación de cada capi demente, ya saben dejen reviews!**_

_**Por los momentos Hika-chan esta fuera de este proyecto por razones personales y no a estar por un tiempo, esperemos que todo se resuelva y que vuelva pronto. Por los momentos se tendrán que conformar conmigo :P**_

_**Para las que conocen Outlast saben que es un juego muy largo, hay dos opciones: o hago hasta cierta parte del juego o lo acabo todo pero se llevarían más capis, ustedes díganme nada más.**_

_**Por los momentos me despido y les mando abrazos fuertes y que espero les guste este nuevo capi de este loco fic. Besos.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**Ps: Si hay algun error yo me encargo de corregirlo luego :3**_


	7. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, nosotras solo nos divertimos con sus personajes y no ganamos nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no nos pertenecen y solo los usaremos para divertirnos._

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_Una reacción vale más que…_

_**2 horas de video después.**_

— ¡Lo estamos logrando hermano! —gritó Saga lleno de emoción al ver que estaban ya por llegar al final del juego Outlast—ha sido un camino hermoso con todos los Santurrones. Toda esta experiencia la hemos vivido juntos, Santurrones. Hoy es un día especial, de unión, de…

—No te creas, de seguro lo editan y nos ponen el final del juego solamente—dijo Kanon acomodándose sus lentes e interrumpiendo el discurso de Saga—por cierto, si los bestias que tengo por socios de este canal editan y nos ponen solo el final de juego pues… aquí va el resumen—en la pantalla apareció una foto de Kanon con Bonniebelle en manos pegado a su cara y con el hashtag #ElResumenSanturron… #BoniebelleesmejordeKiki.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Saga mientras seguía avanzando en el juego— ¡MALDITO GORDO DE PORQUERÍA ME LLEVAS LA PACIENCIA SOBRE EL LIMITE DESDE HACE TIEMPO! ¡SI PUDIERA LANZARTE UNA EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS, OH, CREEME QUE NO QUEDARÍA NI LA GRASA!

—… Esto es parte de #ElResumenDeOutlast—nuevamente apareció el hashtag cuando Kanon habló—muy bien, comencemos con que el juego ha sido muy bueno, nos hemos asustado varias veces para ser sinceros—la pantalla cambió y aparecieron varios cortos donde Kanon y Saga saltaban hacia atrás y cuando hacían caras cómicas pasaban en cámara lenta y todos ellos con Bonniebelle en brazos de Kanon. Más de una vez la pobre conejita voló por los aires y se veía lueg a los gemelos intentar atraparla—es enserio, cada susto ha valido la pena para nosotros dos y no hay queja en esto además de que la historia es buena—apareció otro corto donde Bonniebelle estaba acostada en la cabeza Saga mientras jugaba y de un susto pegó un brinco y la pequeña coneja casi cae al suelo si no es porque Kanon la atrapa en el aire—y ha sido una aventura muy misteriosa y se han descubierto cosas increíbles, jamás pensé que el juego tomara un giro tan inesperado, si algunos saben a qué me refiero entonces no les afectaría el adelanto total de este juego.

El video se corta y aparecen varios clips a velocidad rápida de los chicos asustándose, saltando y casi matando a la pobre conejita. Más de una vez con caras de sorpresa, con sus vasos a medio camino al ver, tal vez, algo asqueroso. Caras de asco al ver algunas escenas y todas con diversos hashtags como: #SeNosQuemóElPelo #Impakta2, #Eskuismi, #QueQueee y #MalnacidoGordodeMi***.

—No me he asustado mucho—dijo Saga luego de que la pantalla volviera a la normalidad. Su hermano lo miró extrañado ara luego mirar a la cámara y dar una mirada que indicaba algo que Milo entendió muy bien a la hora de editar. La pantalla cambió y mostró varios clips con zoom hacia Saga cada vez que daba un saltito. Abajo apareció el hashtag #SagabelleElConejo.

—… ni tú te lo crees… ni Bonniebelle te lo cree—dijo Kanon mostrándole la coneja de lazos rosados. Saga lo ignoró y continuó jugando— ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! No sé si lo mencioné al principio del juego cuando nos encontramos con la coneja de Afrodita… no digo que Afrodita sea una coneja… sino que esta es su mascota—dijo mostrando a la coneja blanca con lazos rosados—dije que Angelo… o Mascara de Muerte… como sea, tiene una mascota rata. Normalmente siempre, siempre, siempre la tiene encerrada… normalmente.

—Adivinen… —dijo Saga mirando a la cámara con cara de pocos amigos. Estiró el brazo hacia uno de los lado del sofá y al levantarlo sacó una jaula con una rata marrón adentro… y extrañamente tenía unos lazos morados pegados en las orejas y uno al final de la cola—les presento a Ratiebelle… la rata de Angelo.

—Con esto sí quisimos decir que Angelo es una maldita rata de alcantarilla, pulgosa llena de gusanos y desechos humanos… como la rata que es—dijo Kanon con mucha tranquilidad—les ahorrare el trabajo a mis socios, pongan el clip donde nos sale la rata.

_**Clip donde sale la rata (By Milo de Escorpio)**_

La pantalla se había puesto en negro y ese título había aparecido en todo el medio con una música de primavera de fondo.

En la imagen se podía ver jugar a Saga muy concentrado y a Kanon observando el teléfono revisando seguramente el Twitter del canal a ver que opinaban los Santurrones ya que hacia un livechat de lo que pasaba en el juego y a veces mandaba fotos de su hermano jugando. Ambos estaban distraídos.

—Déjame en paz Kanon—dijo Saga con fastidio— ¡COÑO ME MATÓ EL TRIMARDITO GORDO! Te dije que me dejaras en paz.

—Cálmate, Saga… además yo no te he hecho nada—dijo Kanon aun sin despegar su mirada del celular y se acomodaba los lentes—hermano…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Saga se echaba el cabello así atrás mientras se estiraba porque estar en la misma posición varias horas le estaba matando la espalda, parecerían jóvenes pero eran los mayores de los doce dorados—si es para dejarte jugar solo te diré que lo olvides, it's my precious… —Kanon se quedó mirando a su hermano como si estuviera demente mientras Saga hacia la misma pose de Gollum y decidió ignorarlo.

—Deja de tocarme, no seamos incestuosos—en la pantalla apareció una foto de Bonniebelle con el hashtag #NoAlIncestoSanturron— ¡déjame ya, Saga! Manos de tentáculo.

— ¡No soy yo, cabeza de algodón!

—Entonces… ¡AH! —Kanon pegó un grito aun con la coneja en sus manos al ver una cosa que saltó frente a ellos y se posó al frente de la pantalla— ¡¿Qué coños es eso?!

— ¡No sé pero tiene lazos morados! —Saga había conseguido una escoba y antes de darle el primer escobazo la pantalla se puso negra otra vez.

_**Volviendo a donde estábamos…**_

La pantalla mostró a los gemelos con cara de fastidio y aun con la rata en la jaula.

—Casi se come a Bonniebelle, por eso es que estaba huyendo—dijo Kanon dándole unas pequeñas caricias a la coneja—Angelo… tu asquerosa rata frufrú se comió el cable de mi cargador del celular.

—Y el mío—dijo Saga colocando la jaula en el suelo—págalo o veras rata asada para cenar—Saga tomó el control nuevamente y siguió avanzando en el juego luego de dar su amenaza a Angelo—muy bien, ya casi llegamos Santurrones, solo un poco más y podremos ver que tantos misterios tiene esta empresa.

—No lo has hecho mal hermano… para ser un juego tan complejo para ti.

—… tomaré solo hasta donde dices que no lo he hecho mal…

—Ya falta poco y… estamos avanzando a lo que parece ser la sala de control principal y…

De la nada una mini explosión hizo que la pantalla de la computadora se apagara y echara humo. Ambos hermanos se quedaron paralizados viendo como salía humo del monitor. Kanon cuidaba de no aplastar a la coneja y Saga no soltaba el control de mando ya que se habían cansado de usar el mouse y decidieron usar el control.

—…

—Esto debe ser una broma… de mal gusto… —Kanon respiraba poco a poco sin dejar de acariciar la coneja. La pantalla se puso en negro y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

"_**El siguiente audio fue captado en una habitación del Santuario, se agradece discreción, si eres una persona muy sensible hacia estos temas te recomendamos que lo veas pero te va a asustar. Les presentamos las psicofonías encontradas en el Santuario. Gracias por su paciencia"**_

La pantalla siguió en negro y un fuerte ruido, como si rompieran algo contra la pared se escuchó.

—"¡COÑO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MIL VECES COÑO!" —esa fue la voz de Kanon.

—"¡MALDICIÓN!"

— "¡ESTO ES OBRA DE LOS DIOSES, ODIAN QUE ESTEMOS GANANDO DINERO DE YOUTUBE! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN HERMES, TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!"

—"¡NO, ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE POSEIDON O ARES!"

—"¿Dónde…?... ¡LA RATA SE ESCAPÓ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CONEJA?!"

—"¡AHÍ! ¡SUELTALA MALD…!"

"_**Esperamos no haber causado traumas ni ningún daño psicológico con lo que acaban de escuchar. Bonniebelle está viva y esperamos que disfruten esta segunda parte sorpresa del video" **_

Ambos chicos aparecieron sentados en el sillón mirando a la nada. Kanon con la coneja en mano y Saga con la rata en jaula. Se veían frustrados y molestos con la vida, con la tecnología y con la rata por haber mordido el cable del monitor que acababan de comprar luego del incendio donde estuvieron Angelo y Afrodita donde se arruinó todo lo que tenían.

—Santurrones… la vida es injusta… —dijo Kanon mirando a la cámara mientras seguía acariciando a la coneja—aprendan eso, se les dice alguien que ha vivido injusticas siempre, comenzando por estar encerrado en Cabo Sunion.

—Y vuelve el perro arrepentido, ya supéralo, pasa la página—dijo Saga ya molesto con el mismo tema fastidioso.

—Pero no llegamos hasta aquí para dejar el video así y mis socios—en la pantalla apreció un dibujo hecho en paint de lo que supuestamente eran los socios y el hashtag #Envidia—y nos dieron unos tres o cuatro links para hacer video reacciones, no sé qué serán pero si pueden hacer que este video termine dignamente… —apareció un pequeño corto de lo que sería una escena futura donde Kanon casi mataba a la coneja porque estrujamiento—empecemos por el primero que se llama… "Tampon Girl" mmm… ¿tú qué opinas, hermano?

—No tengo muchas esperanzas pero tú y yo hemos visto cosas peores.

—Tienes razón pero yo odio esto… pidamos una divina paciencia a Athena porque esto dura 5 minutos pero son 5 minutos que son eternos—Kanon tomó la laptop y la puso en la mesa frente a ellos—como fue Angelo el que mandó los links y porque el nombre del video no me termina de convencer, no les pondremos link al video, no lo van a ver ustedes Santurrones porque queremos que conserven su mentalidad sana y pura.

—… —Saga lo miró de reojo y calló. Aún tenía la jaula de la rata que desde adentro veía a la coneja con sus negros ojos—esta rata sí que es fea, deja a la coneja en paz—la rata le gruñó al escuchar el comentario ofensivo—y la muy desgraciada me entiende.

—Deja a la rata en paz, tenemos cosas más importantes que estar pendientes de la asquerosa rata de Angelo y de Ratiebelle—Kanon se colocó sus audífonos y le pasó los otros a su hermano—muy bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Comenzamos en tres… dos… —Kanon no quería empezar pero debía hacerlo, todo por los Santurrones—uno… ya.

—Muy bien… —Saga miró la pantalla para poder comentar lo que veía.

—Comentemos hermano, que vemos. Para ser sincero yo ya me estoy imaginando algo, como que se saca el tampón y lo muestra—dijo Kanon a la cámara para luego mirar la pantalla con mucha inseguridad.

—Ok, hay una chica con dos pechonalidades muy… digamos que es un calibre bueno.

—Dice que va a mostrar la cosa esa y se está bajando los pantalones… ahí está… es… ah… —Debajo de la cara de Kanon apareció un hashtag nuevo: #5mentarios—pareciera que le doliera sacar… esa cosa pero… ¡santos Dioses!

— ¡Dios! ¡Está lleno! —ambos arrugaron la cara y los pobres animalitos también sufrían. Bonniebelle era estrujada poco a poco por Kanon, sin intención alguna, y la jaula de Ratiebelle era movida bruscamente— ¡ASCO! me recuerda a una cosa de Silent Hill…

—Lo agarra como si fuera un ratón, como si lo agarrara por la cola me refiero… y tiene un… —a Kanon le dio una arcada y miró hacia otro lado—ok, la loca esta dice que va a ser asqueroso… ¡maldita loca, ya es asqueroso!

—No creo que… ¡MALDITA LOCA! —Saga mandó a volar la jaula de Ratiebelle—no, no, no, no…

—… —a Kanon le dieron más arcadas—la loca… no, no puedo decir esto…

Pasados los cinco minutos los chicos quedaron mirando a todos lados menos a la pantalla. Kanon sonaba a que había llorado y Saga se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con paciencia. Los animales ya no estaban.

—No quiero hablar de esto pero… —Kanon levantó la mirada y se limpió las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos—digamos que no va a tener que comprar otro tampón después de haber limpiado ese… con la boca… —a Kanon le dio otra arcada y el video se cortó.

La nueva escena mostraba a los gemelos ya más tranquilos y menos angustiados.

—Muy bien, ese fue el primero… —Kanon parecía perturbado—ok, el siguiente se llama "Eel Soup"…

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó Kanon.

—Claro.

— ¿Dónde están los animales?

—… —Kanon abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y la pantalla se volvió a poner negra otra vez y a los pocos segundos volvió a salir la imagen peor esta vez Kanon tenía a la coneja en los brazos y la acariciaba—Dios, ¿Por qué me quieres infartar así?

—Si Afrodita se entera de esto…

—Peor será Angelo cuando vea lo que le hiciste a la rata.

—Esta inconsciente, no la mate—Saga llevaba rato justificándose peor su hermano no había visto a la rata moverse desde que le quitaron a la coneja—sigamos.

—Ok… —le dieron play al video y este comenzó de forma "normal"—se los dijo Santurrones, si este video es como el otro me veré en la necesidad de… —Kanon se quedó mirando la pantalla con los ojos como plata y casi aplastando a Bonniebelle. Su hermano tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Esta… esta… ¡Le está metiendo las anguilas por el c***! —Saga se jaló los cabellos al ver el video como iba avanzando— ¡una salió disparada!

— ¡ANGELO!

Justo en ese momento de explosión de furia la pantalla vuelve a ponerse negra. Pasaron 3 segundos y la pantalla se volvió a iluminar pero con el resto de los socios, sin Kanon, sentados en el sofá con unas sonrisas grandes en el rostro de cada uno.

— ¡Hola Santurrones! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se están portando? —dijo Aioria con la misma sonrisa que todos traían—nosotros nos hemos portado bien, ¿cierto Angelo?

—Muy cierto—dijo e italiano con Ratiebelle en el hombro—como pueden observar mi querida Ratiebelle está viva y coleando, solo se estaba haciendo la muerta, le gusta crear problemas y el asqueroso conejo de Afrodita también está vivo.

—Kanon no está aquí porque… digamos que están enfermo del estómago—dijo Milo con una sonrisa juguetona—pero lo importante de todo Santurrones es que ya hay monitor nuevo y que para el próximo gameplay no van a haber votaciones, ya está decidido quien jugara conmigo la demo que les comentaron en otro video. La demo no es muy larga, es de un juego súper famoso y esperamos que les guste, por supuesto, es de miedo y según leí en verdad da miedo.

—Por eso nos trasladaremos a la casa abandonada que está cerca del Santuario, se usa de basurero pero da el ambiente ideal para el terror—dijo Angelo.

—Y porque Shion no escuchará nuestro escandalo ahí—dijo Milo—pero para otro video especial queremos hacer un tag de preguntas y respuestas. Pueden dejarnos sus preguntas en los comentarios, eso sí, SOLO DE TERROR, que tenga que ver con miedo porque ustedes saben que nos gusta el terror y asustarlos también.

—Alguien preguntó que cuando haríamos otro directo, por los momentos no hay uno planeado y menos después del desastre que se causó con Charlie Charlie—dijo Aioria recordando todo—pero la parte positiva es que ya hay varios juegos listos, juegos cortos porque al parecer tenemos mala suerte con juegos largos como Among the Sleep y Outlast. Lastimosamente no podremos jugar ninguno de Silent Hill porque son muy largos y ya tenemos la maldición de la sopa de caracol encima.

—Pero descuiden, haremos algo de Silent Hill y se vendrá pronto, para no dejarlos con las ganas—dijo Angelo con su rata en la mano—por ahora nos despedimos de ustedes, lamentamos todos los problemas causados por Ratiebelle… no, no los lamento en realidad.

—Y aclarando, ninguno de nosotros tiene novia así que no se pongan celosas que aquí hay mucho amor para ustedes y nuestras cuerpos del deseo lo sienten—dijo Milo dando una mirada picara a la cámara—y hablando de cuerpos del deseo, ya que nuestra población de subscriptores femeninos es del 80%

La luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una canción muy al estilo stripper. De en medio de la sala bajó un tubo de metal y Milo se montó encima de la mini tarima y se quitó la camisa de golpe.

—Con las luces bajas me conocen como "Magic Milo" —Milo comenzó a bailar mientras los chicos tiraban euros en billetes.

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima Santurrones!

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Holiiis! Perdón por la ausencia y perdón también porque este sería un capi muy corto en comparación a lo que normalmente escribo (7000 a 10000 palabras) y como ya ven para el próximo no hay votación pero si les quiero pedir que dejen sus preguntas para que los dorados las contesten. Puede ser para los duelos del canal o para el santo dorado que quieras, máximo tres preguntas cada una y las pueden dejar en el review, sin review no pueden haber preguntas :p el próximo capi espero traerlo pronto porque ya tengo más de la mitad escrito y espero que les de risa. **_

_**Si alguna conoce los videos de la videoreaccion pues… están locas pero si quieren verlos yo no les diré que lo hagan pero en youtube pueden buscar a Dross y él tiene unas video reacciones donde pueden buscar escuchar más detalles que ni loca pondría aquí hahhaha **_

_**Espero que se rían, que lo disfruten y espero sus preguntas en los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	8. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no gano nada (T-T) con esto. Al igual todos los juegos que usemos en el fic, no me pertenecen y solo los uso para divertir a las lectoras._

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 6_

_Estamos atrapados en un Loop_

Una noche como cualquier otra se encontraban reunidos los cuatro socios del canal Los Santurrones. Los cuatro se miraban las caras sin decir nada, parecían tener miedo por algo. Hace no mucho habían terminado de grabar un video y algo había salido mal. La buena noticia era que, según Milo, habían logrado acabar el juego que más que un juego era solo una demo.

—Ya se subió, no entiendo que tanto lamento de tu parte—dijo Angelo mirando a Milo.

—Es que tú ¡no lo entiendes! ¿Sabes lo que es que estuvimos ahí como 7 horas jugando una demo que no dura más de una hora? Y al final para nada—dijo Milo lleno de frustración.

—Claro que valió la pena, ya lo vi y por supuesto que da miedo—dijo Kanon mientras tomaba de su lata de cerveza—lo más importante aquí es que los equipos no se quemaron esta vez y que el lugar donde estuvieron tampoco terminó destruido, hemos tenido una racha de mala suerte dese que por culpa de ¡ANGELO! Que cantó la… tu sabes… esa canción, por algún motivo fuera de mi alcance se nos pegó una maldición muy fuerte.

—No creo que sea eso, más bien creo que debe ser algún Dios—dijo Aioria mientras meditaba toda la situación— ¿y si es Hermes?

—… ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?!—dijo Milo con desesperación—entiéndame a mí, yo fui el que me sufrí esa estúpida Demo.

—Y hablando de estúpidos, yo no lo he visto aun—dijo Aioria.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Angelo secundando a su socio—vamos a verlo a comprobar cuál es tu sufrimiento. Nosotros nada más grabamos el mensaje final y ya, de resto no hemos visto nada.

—Quedó muy bueno, no es por nada pero soy un pro—dijo Kanon que fue el que lo edito—vengan.

Los cuatro se fueron hasta la computadora que tenía Kanon en la habitación y rápidamente buscaron el archivo de video que traía por nombre "Demo", Milo miró el archivo con rabia y solo soltó un bufido cargado de molestia.

La pantalla se puso negra dejando luego a la vista una habitación estilo griego de piedra, el respectivo sillón con sus respectivos cojines de pokebolas y a un Milo sentado con sus piernas en posición de indio y una camisa sin mangas dejando ver todos los músculos de sus brazos. Al parecer estaba escuchando una canción porque cargaba unos cascos azul oscuro puestos y movía la cabeza con ritmo.

—"_Yo la conocí en un taxi…" _¡Buenas noches Santurrones! —unos efectos de sonido de aplausos y gritos de mujer desesperadas se escucharon de fondo— ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Yo estoy muy, muy, muy emocionado porque por fin nuestros esfuerzos están dando frutos porque nos escogieron para jugar esta demo que de seguro hará que caguemos ladrillos, Santurrones. Pero antes de comenzar y de presentar a nuestra vict… digo, compañero de juegos de video de esta noche, quiero hablar de algunos puntos en concreto—Milo sacó un papel de su espalda y se puso unos lentes de media luna para leerlo—no es que sea viejo Santurrones, tengo 21 años pero la vista de un topo con dislexia.

"Ok, primero que nada, quiero mandarle saludos a todos aquellos Santurrones que se toman la molestia de comentar y darle like al video, en especial a esos que siempre están aquí con nosotros como: mugetsu-chan xd, Artemiss90, sukoro-chan, Patzylin Zillar y Kimi-Sousuke, VaipraFallent, Alessia de Piscis, DaniMT, Thecrazymaya12, Sakura Aisawa y muchas más. Gracias por siempre comentar y compartir bellezas, les mando un beso—Milo le lanzó un beso a la cámara—y una vista a mi cuerpa—se levantó un poco la camisa dejando ver una parte de su bien formado torso—siguiente punto, nos han dejado preguntas, bastantes sin duda y estamos considerando que todos los dorados participemos así que si tienen más preguntas pueden dejar otras dos.

"Tercer punto, nos llamaron la atención por lenguas sucias así que de ahora en adelante diremos malas palabras en nuestros idiomas natales así que no se preocupen que este canal no se ira a ningún lado y así pueden aprender más sobre otros idiomas. Cuarto punto, muchas veces hemos dicho que no nos haremos responsables de los calentones que puedan tener a causa de nuestra presencia así que basta de culparnos de embarazos no planeados donde no hemos metido el pepino"

Milo se quitó sus lentes y los guardó.

—Eso es todo por ahora, vimos también que a muchos les gustó Bonniebell y la asquerosa rata de Angelo—apareció una foto de Ratiebelle con sus lazos morados y el hasthtag: #PudreteEnLaVidaTriMardi—lastimosamente su participación en el video pasado fue mera coincidencia así que no se pensaba mostrar más nunca a las mascotas pero… —Milo saca su celular y se mete al Twitter de la página—si ven en nuestro Twitter… si no nos siguen porque eres nuevo, lamento que hayas encontrado este canal pero ya no tienes salida así que síguenos en nuestras redes sociales, todas son CanalSanturron69 así que véanlo. Volviendo al tema, me sorprendió la cantidad de dibujos, memes y un montón de cosas más como fics de Bonnie y Ratie… algo enfermo pero tierno porque nos demuestran que los quieren así que oficialmente los hicimos las mascotas del canal—otros aplausos y gritos de fondo aparecieron—Y sin más preámbulos les quiero presentar a al hombre, al macho, al sangre caliente que jugara con todos nosotros esta noche Santurrones, directo del jodido calor y frío de Los Pirineos, luego de recorrer el Camino de Santiago, llega la cabra montés más famosa del Santuario… ¡Shura de Capricornio!

Más aplausos y gritos se escucharon junto con la reproducción de la canción "Viva España" sonando de fondo a medida que iba entrando Shura al cuadro del video. Iba también con pantalón deportivo gris y camisa manga corta blanca.

—En los barrios bajos de España se le conoce como el Jalapollas.

—Es Gilipollas, tarado.

—… ya veo que no entendiste mi chiste irónico… y perdonen nuestras fachas pero hoy y mañana son día de descanso.

—Lo irónico aquí es que…

— ¡GRACIAS POR 2 MILLONES DE SUSCRIPTORES! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando caer un desfile de globos de colores y papelillos brillantes de colores también.

—Oye… estos papelillos tienen formas de polla—Milo tomó uno y lo vio de cerca.

—Ja… que cómico, este fue el desgraciado de Angelo… pero no importa, lo importante es que Shura y yo estamos aquí también para agradecer el apoyo de todos ustedes a lo largo de estos meses y que gracias a ustedes podemos comer y alimentar a todos los caballeros… menos a los de bronce, esos que se coman entre ellos. Obvio, esto será solo hasta que logremos ganar lo suficiente como para pagar más comida para todos.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo Shura quitándose los papelitos con forma de polla del pelo.

—Muy bien ahora sí, comencemos esto.

La pantalla se puso negra y se fue aclarando poco a poco pero en realidad habían apagado la luz así que no había mucha iluminación tampoco. Milo y Shura llevaban el ritmo de alguna canción ya que ambos cargaban cascos y movían las cabezas al ritmo.

— "_¡Piki Piki piki… demasiado Piki Piki piki…"_ muy bien Santurrones, como bien saben fuimos elegidos para probar una demo, muchos youtubers también fueron escogidos y en mi opinión súper personal he de decir que ya me está dando dolor de estómago porque se ve muy… muy…

—Muy bueno—dijo Shura con el mando en la mano.

—Sí, como muchos pedían que jugáramos un juego de Silent Hill pues… lastimosamente no se puede porque tenemos una extraña maldición encima pero…

—Pero… —dijo Shura siguiéndole el juego.

—Sí, pero… Shura no sabe esto Santurrones, hoy jugaremos… tambores please—los tambores se escucharon y Shura esperaba ansioso— ¡La Demo P.T. Silent Hill! —varios gritos se escucharon de fondo junto con los de Milo y Shura—somos fans de todo lo que sea Silent Hill Santurrones y nos emocionamos mucho con esto, obvio fue una pelea campal por ver quien jugaría—Milo mostró una sonrisa tierna y la imagen se cortó y pasó a un clip mal grabado.

En el clip se veían a los dueños del canal todos retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

— _¡JA! ¡YO GANÉ! —_dijo Milo sonriendo y saltando por todos lados con su uña escarlata.

— _¡Maldito tramposo!_

La imagen volvió a la normalidad mostrando a un Shura consternado por la salud mental del griego y un hashtag que rezaba: #QueVivaLaManicure.

—Muy bien, comencemos esto porque estoy tan emocionado que tengo que ponerme este cojín aquí porque tengo una er***** —Shura volteó a verlo otra vez consternado y bajo la imagen apareció un hashtag muy conocido: #Impaktado. Se había escuchado un pitico en el video mostrando la censura.

—Muy bien Santurrones, estamos en lo que parece ser un cuarto oscuro, sucio, solo y tiene una puerta.

— ¿No crees que se parece al calabozo tumba del Santuario? —ambos movieron la cabeza hacia un lado y miraron el cuarto buscándole parecido.

— ¿Hay algo en la oscuridad?

—No, solo estamos atrapados en un cuarto sucio, como sea Santurrones, según tengo entendido… —Shura había avanzado a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un pasillo largo y poco iluminado. Al final del pasillo había una ventana alta y un cruce hacia la derecha—oh… tiene buenos gráficos, escuché que era el video juego más esperado porque dicen que la demo es muy horrorosa. Aunque solo es superaba por Five Nights At Freddy's, no sé ustedes Santurrones pero ese juego me dio más miedo que otros que haya jugado, aun no le han quitado el trono al oso y si se preguntan dónde está ese video pues… digamos que se quemó.

—Además de que es PS4, es nueva generación y los gráficos hasta ahora son buenos—dijo Shura mientras seguía viendo cada rincón del extraño pasillo.

—… ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¡Ah no! Apenas acabamos de comenzar y ya tiene sonidos raros—dijo Milo con fastidio acomodándose los cascos—viene de la puerta esa, a tu lado—Shura se acercó a la puerta que está a un lado del pasillo y se vio en cámara lenta como ambos saltaron un poco porque se escucharon golpes fuertes del otro lado de la dichosa puerta.

— _¡Joder!_ —Shura se puso la mano en el corazón mientras respiraba un poco— ¿por qué tenemos el volumen tan alto?

—Ven Santurrones, para que luego no digan que el volumen cuándo jugamos está bajo… todavía suena algo raro, muy raro, demasiado raro… sobrepasa los niveles de rareza.

—Suena como el estómago de Aldebarán cuando tiene hambre—dijo Shura tomando nuevamente el control.

—… Suena como que hay un perro ahí adentro… un perro que debe llevar cinco días sin comer—ambos escucharon mejor el extraño sonido y Milo abrió los ojos asustado— _¡Skila! _Hay alguien llorando ahí.

—O es eso o algún animal que se está muriendo… ¿de dónde salieron todas esas cucarachas? —ambos pusieron cara de asco y la imagen se congeló en las caras y salió un nuevo hashtag: #LaCucaNosComera—hay algo extraño en este juego.

—Dime algo normal en Silent Hill—dijo Milo que seguía mirando la pantalla—por cierto Santurrones… —Milo se estiró hacia un lado del sofá y levantó una jaula pequeña—miren quien está aquí—varios gritos de niños y papelillo editado aparecieron en la pantalla al salir la jaula de Bonniebelle—invitada especial, ven pequeña y te quedas aquí—Milo sacó a la coneja, la colocó en su cabeza y se quedó quieta mirando el juego—Descuiden, la rata de Angelo no está aquí y tampoco Ratiebelle—Shura rió ante el comentario de Milo y siguió jugando.

—Ahí está una puerta… creo que esa lámpara es la que causa el ruido—dijo Shura.

—Un poco de aceite no le vendría mal.

—Vámonos de aquí, ya quiero ver que sigu… —al bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta se encontraron con el mismo pasillo de al principio, todo era igual— ¡¿Que qué?! ¿Qué es esto?

—Ja… un Loop sin fin… adoro cuando juego cosas donde quedo atrapado en un Loop de pesadillas infinitas… es lo mejor—Milo miró a la cámara con fastidio—si mi sarcasmo no fue suficiente entonces se los diré de manera que todos entienda… estamos jodidos.

—No seas pesimista. Mira, es casi media noche.

— ¿No tenía la misma hora cuando estábamos en el otro pasillo?

—… no me fijé…

—Creo que sí la tenía—dijo Milo aun con la coneja en la cabeza y por alguna rara razón, tenía los moños más grandes — ¡_As to thialo_!

—Milo… que puedas decir malas palabras en griego no significa que las digas todo el tiempo… —Shura siguió caminando—no hay nadie por aquí ni por allá, la puerta está abierta pues entonces… _coño_…

—_Ay gamisou_… se cerró sola…

—Bueno, habrá que esperar a ver que nos toca… —estaban en el recibidor de la puerta cuándo escucharon un chirrido que venía desde la espalda del personaje—… ¿tenemos que voltearnos? —Milo asintió y Shura arrugó la frente— ¿en verdad?

—… si queremos avanzar me temo que sí, a las tres como machos—ambos pusieron cara de fastidio y fingieron poner cara de valentía— ¡ese chirrido me está volviendo loco! ¿Es que nadie tiene aceite para ponerle a la cosa esa?

—Ahora necesitamos pesticida, mira la cantidad de cucarachas que salen de… ¡AH! —ambos gritaron y se vio en cámara lenta el susto y a la pobre coneja salir volando de la cabeza de Milo gracias al brinco que pegó—…

—… ¿un bebé? ¿Hay un bebé dentro de ese maldito cuarto?

—Santurrones hay 3 cosas, escuchen bien, 3 cosas que odio de los videos juegos de terror—dijo Milo mirando a la cámara—1- Los niños o bebés, no hay cosa que dé más miedo que eso y si lo pones en una casa abandonada o en un Loop infinito como este pues… Ya me entienden. 2- Los muñecos, esas cosas se hicieron para jugar no para matar ni asustar _¡poutsos!._ Y 3- La música de niños o de bebé… ese incluye el llanto también.

— ¿Por qué será que las cosas de niños, que deben ser tiernas, dan más miedo en este tipo de juegos? —dijo Shura mientras veía que hacer, el bebé adentro no paraba de llorar—¿no pudimos jugar otra cosa? Su llanto no me gusta.

—No sé, Santurrones ahí tienen una pregunta para que respondan. Pongan el hashtag #PreguntaSanturrona y me dicen su opinión sobre esto.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Shura comenzó a apretar todos los botones pero nada pasaba—no sabía que se podía hacer zoom—dijo mientras hacía zoom a una pared—Ese bebé no se calla.

—Verdad, de seguro el bebé sabe algo.

—Voy a hacerle zoom a la puerta, de seguro logramos ver al… ¡AH!

— ¡AH! —ambos saltaron del susto al ver a una persona con la piel blanquísima, llena de heridas, sucia y con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos, y les sonrió muy macabramente. Fueron pocos segundos porque lo único que hizo fue verlos directamente y cerrar la puerta. Fueron solo unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para que ambos se colocaran la mano en el corazón.

—Sentí el infarto venir e irse—dijo Shura con la mano sobre esta su corazón—ya no estoy para estas gracias, mi corazón.

—Yo menos… bueno no, soy muy joven y con buena salud… ¡pero esto no es de Dios!

—No sé por qué me deje convencer por ti para hacer esto, debí saber que era la demo P.T. de Silent Hill.

—No fui yo, los Santurrones votaron por ti… más bien fuiste tú contra #SagaElBipo y bueno… ganó Saga y… tú eras el siguiente—Shura lo miró con molestia—al menos sabemos que obtuviste bastantes votos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es eso de hashtag Saga El Bipo?

—Es el nombre hashtag que debían poner cuando comentaran por quien iban a votar—dijo Milo mientras acomodaba a la coneja en su cabeza.

—Mmm… ¿Cuál era el mío? Me da curiosidad.

—… no es de mucha importancia.

—Tal vez no, pero quiero saber—Shura levantó el brazo donde tenía a Excalibur. Ningún Santurrón sabía sobre ese poder ya que Shura era nuevo en el canal, solo Milo miraba le brazo como apuntaba a la consola y al televisor.

—Era #ShuraLaMonahispter…

— ¿Por qué coños MonaHipster?

—Porque eras monaguillo en tus años tiernos.

— ¡¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?! —en eso el video se cortó y se escucharon varios golpes mientas la pantalla seguía en negro.

Al volver la pantalla a full color estaba Shura con cara de pocos amigos, uno de los cojines de pokebola cortado a la mitad con una precisión de los dioses, a Milo con un cachete inflado y mirando la pantalla como niño regañado.

—Muy bien Santurrones, continuamos. Ya vimos que en efecto hay una persona, una mujer más específicamente, que tal vez fue poseída por tal vez algún ente demoniaco y que viene incluso de la última paila del infierno… —mientras Milo decía todo ese en el fondo, por medio de edición, se escuchaba una música infantil y dibujos de flores y cosas felices—y nos vio directo a las cuencas de los ojos, algo muy aterrador, sentí que me movieron el alma… fue horrible—Shura no comentó nada, Milo ya había dicho todo lo que pudo sentir y con su drama también. Caminó por el pasillo, fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con el mismo pasillo.

—Me enferman los Loop, nunca sabes que puede cambiar para continuar y…

—… —ambos se echaron un poco hacia atrás lentamente al escuchar una risa como de mujer, baja y muy, muy maligna. Lograron escucharla claramente a pesar de lo baja gracias a el volumen alto de los audífonos—ok, siento venir el infarto otra vez…

—Ese bebé me dio mala espina desde que lo escuché llorar y ahora la loca este se ríe en nuestra cara.

—A todos nos daría mala espina si estamos en una casa abandonada donde ocurrieron asesinatos, y que el asesino fuese el padre, sumándole que nadie sobrevivió y que él también se mató de un balazo en la testa y si le agregamos que mató a la hija pequeña y a su mujer embarazada… créeme que escuchar un bebé en estas circunstancias le pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

—Sí pero… —cuando Shura fue a cruzar hacia la derecha por el mismo pasillo para dirigirse hacia la puerta para seguramente entrar en otro Loop, no se esperan encontrar la figura que estaba parada justo en medio de todo el pasillo. A Shura se le cortó la respiración e intentaba respirar poco a poco mientras daba marcha atrás lentamente—…

—Eso sí que no lo esperaba—dijo Milo luego de haber soltado un suspiro muy grande ocasionado por la figura femenina extraña en medio del pasillo—hay que ser machos, a la cuenta de tres cruzas ese pasillo #LikeaBoss—estaban nervioso porque aun la moribunda risa se escuchaba.

—… —Shura asintió como pudo.

—M-m-m-muy bien… 1… 2… y… 3… —Shura se armó de valor y al momento de cruzar la luz que iluminaba la figura se apagó dejando solo oscuridad y un poco de malestar en el estómago de Milo. Enseguida Shura dio media vuelta y regresó al lugar donde estaban—creo que me siento mal…

— ¡AH NO! ¡Aunque te vomites sobre el sillón tú te quedas aquí! Me hiciste jugar esta mierda y vamos a acabar esta mierda juntos… de alguna manera, pero lo lograremos.

—… ese es el espíritu… porque el mío se fue hace rato… Santurrones #SientoElInfarto y aun así vamos a continuar, lo bueno es que con lo que ganamos aquí gracias a ustedes pudimos contratar un seguro para las armaduras de oro y para los caballeros de oro… no incluye daños por guerras santas—Milo sonrió junto con Shura a la cámara y apareció el hashtag #YoutubeMoney—muy bien… a respirar hondo y con los ojos cerrados cruzamos eso. A la de 3… 1, 2, y 3…

— ¿Y si choco con algo?

—Pues abres los ojos.

—… Sí, claro… esta bien, la puerta está abierta y la perra no se deja de reír—Shura apretó el mando y a la vez apareció el hashtag #Estresa2—ok… ahí voy… —no prestó atención a la risa, que ahora parecía estar pegada a su oreja, y continuó.

—Sí y… ¡AAAH! —la luz se prendió de repente revelando la entrada de la casa y muchas, muchas cucarachas.

—… ¿te dan miedo las cucarachas?

—No, claro que no… grito para imponer respeto, si no lo haces desde el principio entonces jugaran a la pelota contigo—Shura se le quedó viendo como si estuviera demente.

—Hare como que no dijiste nada para justificarte—volteó hacia la pantalla y continuó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta y al abrir la puerta volvió al mismo pasillo del principio—hay mucha maldad en este mundo.

—No me lo tienes que decir, peleamos a diario con eso—Shura continuó avanzando por el pasillo serenamente—queríamos decirles también, Santurrones, que el video de las preguntas está listo y que la próxima semana no habrá juego así que… —Milo se calló al ver como la misteriosa puerta, que siempre estaba cerrada o medio abierta, se abría sola y completamente—oh…

—Bebé… llegó la hora, vamos a ver que demonios hay adentro, con valentía—Milo volteo a ver a Shura y debajo de la cara de este apareció el hashtag #ElMachoDeLosPirineos—ahí voy—al ser un lugar misterioso y raro solo se esperaban encontrar algún tipo de cosa que fuera misteriosa y rara, lo cual sería lo más lógico. En su lugar se encontraron con algo muy normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

—… un baño… me han dado casi dos infartos… ¡¿Por un baño sucio?!

—Mira, una linterna, ¿la puedo agarrar? —Shura tomó la linterna del piso y comenzó a apuntar a todos lados—que asco de lugar, por todos los dioses, al menos alguna enfermedad se puede agarrar aquí. Que marginalidad.

—Qué asco, todas las paredes llenas de cucarachas—Milo puso cara de asco mientras bajaba a la coneja de su cabeza—ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es posible que un bebé estuviera ahí encerrado, no hay nada en todo el pequeño y asqueroso lugar.

—No lo sé… ¿Cuánto apuestas a que hay algo detrás de mí? —Milo observó al personaje y efectivamente estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Prefiero cantar "Sopa de caracol" y acabar con esta tortura.

—Ni te atrevas, Milo. Va a haber susto, eso es fijo—Shura se volteó rápidamente y la puerta, efectivamente se cerró de golpe haciendo que ambos saltaran un poco y por medio de la edición la pequeña parte se repitió varias veces pero con alguna música tech de fondo, logrando un remix muy bueno—te lo dije, yo debí diseñar esta porquería.

—… ¡¿A quién le importa el susto?! ¡La muy perra nos encerró, Shura! Y… —Milo vio hacia donde Shura apuntaba inconscientemente y quedó entre asqueado e #Impaktado—por todos los Dioses griegos y de todas las religiones… ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Asco.

Ambos pusieron cara de repulsión al ver lo que parecía ser un feto de algún ser metido en el lavamanos. Shura se acercó y lo apuntó y este no se movió. Más bien parecía un trozo de hígado.

—Qué asco de ser, ¿Qué crees que sea?

—La cena de ayer tal vez. No lo sé pero… —al hacerle zoom la extraña criatura comenzó a llorar… exactamente como un bebé. Ambos se echaron para atrás automáticamente quedando hundidos entre varios cojines y mirando la pantalla con su mejor poker face—… ahí me viene el infarto de nuevo…

—Creo que a mí también, amigo—Shura se tocó el pecho con dolor y con su mejor cara de drama—Athena…

— ¡Lo hiciste llorar y ahora la madre vendrá por nosotros! ¡Pero es que eres imbécil de nacimiento!—Milo lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacudió con fuerza—es que eres tonto hasta para esto, vas a ser un mal padre desgraciado.

— ¡Aja! ¡¿Y que más hacía?! ¿Quedarnos encerrados ahí como imbéciles?.

— ¡La madre va a venir y tenemos una enorme pantalla donde vemos el juego, la lógica es que el susto va ser muy grande y…! —ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta retumbar un poco Milo soltó a Shura y ambos miraron la pantalla—llegó la perra—la puerta sonaba como si la estuvieran abriendo con llave y el llanto del bebé aumentó— ¡el bebé… o la cosa esa, está bien!

—Esto nos pasa por ser tan buenos—Shura se postró frente a la puerta mientras el bebé seguía llorando, miraba a todos lados pero no había nada que hacer. No había salida del baño ni queriendo. Hubo unos segundos que se dejó de escuchar el llanto y todo quedó en lúgubre silencio—me da mala espina.

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí no? —el personaje se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió sin problemas.

—Estaba abierta, la muy… nos liberó—Shura miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que todo estuviera "bien"—nada por aquí… nada por acá… a salir cagando leches de esta mierda.

—Te apoyo en eso—Milo abrió una bolsa de chucherías y las colocó en un plato redondo— ¿quieres?

—… ¿Cómo tienes estómago y hambre para comer en un momento así?

—Es la ventaja de no importarle una mierda nada—Shura lo miró de reojo sin remedio y tomó un poco de las botanas mientras seguía avanzando hacia las escaleras para bajarlas y de seguro encontrarse con el mismo pasillo de siempre—muy bien, ya sabemos que nos encontraremos aquí.

—Obvio, el pasillo del infierno pero de seguro será como… —Milo dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos y miró el pasillo, mientras Bonniebelle comía lo que tiraba. Shura había bajado las escaleras y abierto la puerta solo para encontrarse frente al mismo pasillo… pero oscuro.

—Ok… esto acabara con mi vida—de la nada la misma risa se empezó a escuchar. Lúgubre y moribunda—creo que tengo piel de gallina.

—Yo sí la tengo—dijo Milo mirando el pasillo mientras Bonniebelle se comía lo que dejó caer Milo sobre el sillón, otra vez. La risa se dejó de escuchar y Shura volteaba de un lado al otro, iluminando con la linterna que había encontrado en el baño—Oh…

—Creo que me va a dar acidez—Shura se tocó el estómago y arrugó la cara—Dios mío… y el reloj de mierda sigue con la misma hora.

Shura fue avanzando poco a poco en la oscuridad, Milo se había pegado un poco más al espaldar del sillón mientras abrazaba con cuidado a la coneja y el único cojín de Pokebola que quedaba. Iban con obvio miedo, Shura cruzó la esquina y se acercó a la puerta del baño, para ver si pasaba algo.

—Nada ni con el zoom.

—El punto es sobrevivir, no dejarte atrapar estúpidamente—dijo Milo con fastidio—sigue… te diré que esa radio me da mala espina, no le entiendo mucho pero… me dirán ustedes Santurrones, ¿Quién la puso a funcionar si estaba apagada? —una música de misterio se escuchó en el fondo y apareció el hashtag #LaRadioMardita—son esos momentos en la vida Santurrones, en que uno no sabe si pegarse un tiro o fingir demencia senil.

—No pasa nada—Shura se acercó a la mesa y vio todo lo que había encima—esa respiración me está molestando, la siento aquí—Shura señaló su hombro derecho y continuó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y el mismo pasillo oscuro apareció frente a ellos—esto no es bueno para mi corazón.

—Ni el mío pero lo hacemos por amor—debajo de Milo apareció el hashtag #AmorSanturron.

—Sigamos como si nada—Shura avanzaba con rapidez por el pasillo como si nada importara—esta mierda está más oscura que antes… ¿escuchaste eso? —Shura dio media vuelta hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado—se escuchó algo.

—Ni me di cuenta—Shura volteó lentamente para seguir con su camino y al ver a su compañero de juegos se dio cuenta de que Milo se había tapado con el cojín de pokebola y se había quitado los audífonos.

— ¿Qué demonios ha…? ¡AAH! ¡SANTO DIOS! —al darse la vuelta se encontró con el rostro de la mujer, piel blanquecina y llena de heridas supurando algo. Apareció justo frente a él y con una sonrisa enorme de dientes amarillos que abracaba toda la pantalla— ¡OH! ¿Me esta comiendo? ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¡ERES UNA MIERDA, MILO! Sabías que eso pasaría y me dejaste solo.

—Sí, esas son las ventajas de Tumblr y Twitter—Milo le guiñó el ojo a la cámara y se volvió a poner los cascos—lo siento pero mi corazón es débil.

— ¿Volvimos al principio? —dijo Shura con indignación.

—Tienes la linterna, además es una demo no seas animal.

—Vámonos de aquí rápido.

Shura abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente por el pasillo, había un poco más de luz. Bajó las escaleras y el mismo pasillo volvió a aparecer. Mientras avanzaba todo se veía igual, oscuro, terrorífico, como si la misma mujer le fuera a saltar.

— ¡Se me cerró la puerta! ¿Qué demonios hago? —Milo volvió a esconderse pero esta vez no se quitó los cascos. Shura iba de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer—Milo ¿Qué demonios hago?

—Y yo que sé.

_**20 minutos después.**_

—Santurrones, sé que sonará extraño pero… ya logramos que se abriera la puerta, fue raro. Teníamos que ver la foto del matrimonio y por alguna razón pareció que clavamos algo en el ojo de la mujer—dijo Milo mientras veía a Shura seguir por el mismo pasillo—este pasillo me enferma ya… ¡y el maldito reloj también! Jamás cambiara de hora.

—Calma, calma… en algún momento lo hará—Shura se detuvo por el pasillo al escuchar al bebe llorar nuevamente—estoy a punto de elegir no tener hijos.

—… —ambos dieron un salto al escuchar como si rompieran un vidrio, no pasó nada pero aun así ambos estaban con los nervios de punta—hay algo en la pared… _"Los oigo llamarme desde… el infierno"…_ ¡Fiesta en el Cositos!

—Si Hades viera esto.

—Un buen plan pre pago desde el mundo mortal al inframundo no le vendría mal—dijo Milo mientras colocaba a la coneja nuevamente sobre su cabeza—mejor sigamos y no prestes atención a nada. Soy lacra, lacra soy… pasa sobre todo como si nada importara.

—Claro, la cosa es que me den un parado de frente como hizo la mujer.

—… ahí si ya no se puede hacer nada. Las mujeres lo controlan todo.

Nuevamente terminaron en el mismo pasillo, no parecía haber cambiado mucho pero al cruzar la esquina se sorprendieron a ver que una luz roja iluminaba la entrada de la casa. Como si les estuvieran avisando de algo.

—Esas luces me recuerdan a…

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Milo—Shura lo cayó antes de que saliera con alguna guarrada de las suyas—nadie quiere saber a qué te recuerda esa luz roja—Shura volvió a poner su vista en la pantalla y Milo no dijo nada pero le hizo señas a la cámara mudamente, diciendo que en Twitter hablaría de eso y que lo siguieran. Se sabe todo eso ya que la traducción apareció en letras por medio de la edición y también estaban todas las redes sociales de los chicos.

—Esto es malo… ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba cayendo al suelo? —Shura se acercó más hacia la luz roja y efectivamente, algo estaba cayendo al suelo—eso… ¿eso es sangre?

—Sí… ¿de dónde viene? —al acercarse más se dieron cuenta que había una especie de refrigerador o lavadora colgando del techo, no sabían decir bien que era pero lo que si estaban seguros era que chorreaba sangre por montón—ese bebé no deja de llorar.

—Ese no es un bebé, es un engendro del demonio, literalmente hablando—dijo Milo sin dejar de quitar la mirada de la maquina chorreante. Mientras estaban parados viendo eso la radio comenzó a transmitir algo—al parecer hablan solo de la noticia de la muerte de la familia, ustedes ya saben eso y también les dejaremos subtítulos aquí abajo.

—Vámonos, ya no soporto esto. Entre el bebé, la maquina sangrante y la radio esa me volveré loco y paranoico.

— ¿Te imaginas que fuera eso? que todo esto fuera solo la invención de alguien, de una mente enferma.

—Milo… si de por si la creación de este juego creo que ya viene de una mente enferma—Shura bajó las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que las luces del pasillo ya no eran blancas sino rojas—ahora si estoy seguro de que entramos al infierno.

—O a un puticlub.

—… te dije que no dijeras nada.

— ¡Es mi canal y yo me puedo expresar como me salga de…! —Shura le tapó la boca rápidamente para que dejara de decir barbaridades.

—El día que te meta la boca a un balde con cloro no quiero que chilles para que te saque, mal hablado, hijo de perra—Milo dejó de hacer esfuerzo en quitárselo al oírle la grosería de parte de Shura.

—… _ji, y yu etes um santou_—Sura removió la mano al sentir como Milo pasaba su lengua—gané.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso! —Shura se limpió con el sofá y prefirió seguir avanzando en el juego que seguir soportando las estupideces de Milo, que la momento de ganar unos lentes pixeleados aparecieron en su cara junto a Snopp Dogg y Milo haciendo el mismo baile de triunfo—inmaduro.

—Sí, pero gano dinero siendo así—debajo de Milo aparecieron los hashtags #Milo2Shura0 #Quemado. Milo dejó de bailar al ver que Shura avanzaba y que no iba a ningún lado bueno—… esto es raro. Desde que comenzó en realidad—Shura seguía avanzando peor lo único que se escuchaba de fondo no era música, sino el desesperante llanto del feto/hígado.

—… ¡Ese llanto me desespera! —Milo reaccionó ante el grito de Shura y antes de que tirara el control al piso lo logró atajar en el aire haciendo que medio cuerpo cayera al piso junto con la coneja que también voló por los aires ya que estaba en la cabeza de Milo—no sé si estoy haciendo algo mal, o si me falta buscar algo pero ese llanto de bebé me desespera… es muy desgarrador.

—Claro, te afecta ese pero no cuando Athena era bebé que se la llevó Aioros y…

— ¡Deja el pasado allá atrás, en el basurero!

—Algo debemos estar haciendo mal—Milo tomó el control y comenzó a caminar por todos lados, todo se veía igual en realidad—no cambia nada, el feto/hígado sigue en el baño, esta oscuro y sucio, y… —mientras el llanto del feto/hígado servía de única música de fondo Milo encontró algo en la pared del baño luego de investigar un poco el asqueroso lugar—¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Un agujero?

—Al parecer… me recuerda a esos hoyos felices de los baños—Shura giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Milo y varios nuevos hashtags aparecieron debajo de Shura demostrando su completo asco hacia Milo en esos moemntos, #MalditoAsqueroso #TeVoyADenunciar, #EsteEsCanalDeNiños, #AscoMarisco— ¿Se podrá ver si me acerco más?

—Trata… y por si acaso—Shura tomó el único cojín de pokebola que era grande y se lo quitó a Milo antes de que lo agarrara—de esta no te salvas, te toca mirar la pantalla, desgraciado.

—Mira que con rencores no puedo, deja el pasado atrás, en el basurero—dijo Milo en forma de burla.

—Sí aja, me lo tatuare en la frente… ¡Asómate y ya!

— ¡Que no puedo, coño! Que temperamento… por eso sigues solo—las groserías habían vuelto al canal y parecieran no irse—deber haber algo afuera.

Afuera del baño todo estaba oscuro, había poca luz, solo la de la linterna y la luz roja. Ahora al llanto del bebé se le agregaba la risa de la mujer que parecía de radio con interferencia. Milo giraba siempre, por si acaso se le aparecía la mujer otra vez. Fue hasta la puerta y nada, aún estaba la cosa colgando del techo y sangrando al parecer… todo "normal".

— ¡Ese maldito feto/hígado no se calla! —gritó Milo con desesperación al oír que seguía llore que te llore en el baño—si pudiera darle con la linterna no volvería a llorar.

—No seas tan cromañón, bestia.

—No es que sea cromañón es que… —Milo se había devuelto por el pasillo a ver si por donde se encontraba el reloj había algo mas pero al acercase a la última ventana quedó banco, y Shura también, al ver a la mujer ahí… asomada— ¡Ahí esta! Maldita perra... ¿qué le pasa?

—Pareciera que tuviera un ataque… o que le estuvieran pegando uno de esos aparatos para paralizar—Milo rió pero la gracia se le fue cuando al figura de la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo contra la ventana… sumándole el llanto del bebé era como para morirse—juro no volver a reírme de ella.

—Se fue… estaremos bien, sube los ánimos… —ninguno parecía querer subir nada.

—Sigamos, esa hermosa mujer es una dama… no nos puede hacer daño… otra vez—Shura vio a Milo caminar hacia donde estaba la máquina de lavar sangrante porque no había de otra, tenían que ver que hacer—ese feto/hígado no se calla… te juro que estoy entrando en desesperación, ni cuando estuvimos muertos estaba yo así.

—Cállate, no digas esas cosas en el canal…no han caso Santurrones… es que un día nos fuimos de fiesta y ya saben… pues ya saben—Milo se asomó a la otra ventana pero no había nada— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? El feto/hígado se calló…

— ¿Soy yo o todo quedó muy en silencio? Y como que más oscuro… —Milo y Shura volvieron a echarse para atrás, tanto que pareciera que atravesarían el mueble—de esta demo puedo esperarlo todo y…

— ¡AAAAAH! —ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. La causa del susto fue que todo estaba tan callado y Milo tan desesperado dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, que cuando el silencio fue roto por la risa de la mujer ambos no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

—Esto definitivamente no es de Dios—Milo dejó caer su cuerpo del deseo en el sofá—mi cuerpo griego, y bien esculpido, no aguantará tanto… la perra esa me va a matar en el juego y en la vida real, ¿tú que opinas, Shura?... ¿Shura?

Milo se volteó y su compañero estaba caído de un lado del sofá, muy quieto y eso le dio muy mala espina al griego.

— ¡Shura!

La pantalla se puso en negro y al instante volvió a la normalidad. Ahora estaba Milo como en posición de respiración boca a boca con Shura. Esta ya estaba despierto pero Milo, como es torpe para algunas cosas, no sabía que hacer para despertar a su amigo.

— ¡Que no fue un beso! ¡Estabas muerto!

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Me desmayé!

—Ok, no me des las gracias… bestia. Sigamos que ya me molesté—Milo tomó nuevamente el control y vio que la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, que antes estaba totalmente cerrada, ya se había abierto de par en par como incitándolos a entrar y salir de ese infierno de luz roja de puticlub barato— ¿estaba abierta?

—No sé, me desmayé y no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Avanzo…? —Milo vio algo en la pared y se acercó a ver que decía_—"Ellos me llaman desde el infierno"_ sin duda que esto parece una mala broma de Hades… ¿no habrán sido ellos lo que fabricaron el juego?

—… —Shura lo miró con fastidio—deja de decir estupideces… por favor.

—… —antes de que Milo pudiera refutarle algo, el feto/hígado comenzó a llorar otra vez—Esto no tiene fin… si soy idiota, es un loop... obvio que no tiene fin—se dijo a si mismo de forma reflexiva.

—Sin duda ese llanto me desespera…

Milo siguió investigando por los pasillos antes de poder salir por la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta, veía cada rincón y nada, obviamente con miedo por si la mujer se aparecía de sorpresa pero lo que si les taladraba la psique era el llanto, ese llanto parecía no tener fin. Milo ya se había cansado de ver cosas así que se fue hasta el recibidor para revisar por última vez esa zona y luego irse de ahí.

—… —mientras revisa el llanto seguía y seguí, se escuchaba muy fuerte en realidad— ¡Demonios, deja de llorar! —por alguna razón Milo movió su personaje; y envés de dirigirse al baño, lo que hizo fue que el personaje mirara hacia el objeto que estaba colgando del techo, fue algo instintivo, ni lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer que su personaje volteara hacia el enorme objeto que guindaba sobre él—… —Milo se quedó helado en el sofá mirando el objeto ir de un lado al otro mientras estaba el llanto de fondo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estas en blanco…Milo, ey… Milo —Shura le pasaba la mano frente a sus ojos y nada, no había reacción— ¿viste algo?

—… Shura… ¿te acuerdas cuando dije que este juego salió de una mente enferma? —Milo no quitaba su mirada del objeto—que… solo un enfermo haría algo como este juego.

—Claro.

—Creo que me acaba de llegar una… ¿Cómo decirlo?... un pensamiento macabro.

— ¿Un pensamiento macabro? ¿Y qué sería?

—En tres segundos pensé… ¿y si no es el feto/hígado el que está llorando en el baño?... está lejos y el sonido es fuerte—la mirada de Milo era sombría y eso asustó un poco a Shura.

— ¿Cómo que no es el feto/hígado? ¿Qué tiene tu bebida? —Shura tomó el vaso de Milo y lo olió pero era solo refresco con ron, igual que él.

—Tengo el pensamiento de que el que llora… está dentro de esa cosa—Milo señaló el objeto del techo que chorreaba sangre e iba de un lado al otro. Ambos se echaron para atrás al instante y pusieron cara de asustados junto con el hashtag #ImpaktadosX2

—Me estas queriendo decir… que la niña, la hija del tipo que mató a su familia… es la que llevaba llorando todo este rato, ahí adentro de esa cosa… ¿es… eso?...

—… me temo que sí… el llanto no es del feto/hígado… es de la niña que está ahí adent…—Milo volteó al escuchar un golpe fuerte a su lado y vio como Shura se desmayó nuevamente a su lado pero esta vez la cabeza había pegado con la mesa—Shura… ¡Shura!

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Justamente el video cortó de golpe… otra vez… dejando solo la pantalla negra y, para no quitar el ambiente macabro, también había algunos gritos de Milo como música de fondo junto con el llanto de la niña. Se escuchó mucho alboroto y el sonido fue cortado de golpe dejando, de seguro, a muchos Santurrones intrigados… nuevamente.

Lentamente la pantalla fue tomando más colores dejando ver el mismo sofá, unos nuevos cojines de pokebolas de todos los tipos que existían y a los dueños del canal como tratando de contener la risa… todos menos Milo que tenía cara de pocos amigos y con ganas de usar su aguja escarlata con los tres sujetos que tenía al lado.

—Buenas noches Santurrones, les pedimos perdón… otra vez. No se nos quemó ningún equipo, no explotó espontáneamente, no se incendió el lugar y no cantamos "sopa de caracol" —dijo Aioria aclarando que los motivos más comunes por los que sus videos eran interrumpidos no fueron la razón de que este juego fuera parado.

—En realidad fue algo fuera de nuestro poder… literalmente. El Patriarca Shion apareció y digamos que no todo resultó muy lindo… pero Bonniebelle está bien, no se preocupen—dijo Kanon.

—Estamos grabando esto desde la casa de los caballeros de bronce… por eso se ve cutre—dijo Angelo aclarando todo—pero siempre tendremos el sofá con nosotros… ¡¿y tal los nuevos cojines?! El imbécil de Shura dañó los otros pero ahora todo está bien y le dimos una buena actualizada a los cojines… siempre vean el lado positivo de las cosas.

—… Shura también está bien, solo un pequeño golpe y ya, tiene la cabeza muy dura—dijo Milo porque ninguno parecía querer aclarar ese punto—el asunto es que nos confiscaron todo y hasta que no recuperemos todo no podremos subir nada pero…

— ¡Pero…! —gritaron los otros al mismo tiempo.

—Pero el próximo video será de sus preguntas pero como vimos muy pocas quisiéramos que nos preguntaran dos más, pero esta vez de temas personales o de lo que les parezca—dijo Milo en nombre de todos—sin ustedes no somos nada y queríamos abrirnos un poco más a todos esos Santurrones que nos ven.

—Esa parte sonó rara—dijo Angelo—como sea, dejen sus dos preguntas en los comentarios, nada muy sucio por favor.

—… ¡si van a reír entonces háganlo de una vez!—dijo Milo a sus compañeros con rabia al mismo tiempo que ellos soltaron la carcajada en toda la cara de Milo—imbéciles.

—Santurrones… el motivo de esto es que… —Aioria se mordió los labios y miró a Milo y no aguantó la risa— ¡El juego de P.T. de Silent Hill fue canceló! —todos volvieron a soltar la risa pero Milo seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Al parecer la empresa no dio motivos de la cancelación pero como somos personas muy ocupadas, cuando nos llegó el correo de que querían que lo probáramos, ya habían pasado unos siete días para cuando leímos el correo y cuando Milo lo jugó el juego ya estaba cancelado—dijo Kanon soltando risas al hablar—esto es magistral.

— ¡Ya cállense! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana Santurrones! Cuídense ese dulce y nos vemos pronto con sus preguntas, no las olviden.

— ¡ESPERA! —gritaron los otros antes de que Milo apagara la cámara. Eso no lo tenían planeado, según el guion de Milo.

— ¿Qué les pasa ahora, maniacos enfermos? —dijo Milo con rabia.

—Que aún falta algo importante que decir. La próxima semana están las preguntas pero para la que sigue tenemos preparado algo especial para todos y para eso necesitamos que elijan, en una votación con nuestro hashtags por Twitter, a dos de nosotros cuatro. Los hashatgs sería #LeonSexy69 #AngeloLaCosaNostra #ManiKanon y #AgujaPicosa69Escarlata30cm.

—Es necesario que dos de nosotros participemos en el siguiente video así que esperamos sus votos, es obligatorio que dos participemos así que sepan elegir bien—dijo Aioria.

—Y también necesitamos a dos víctimas para jugar a esto que tenemos planeado. Los candidatos serán… —una música de tambores se escuchó de fondo—#ShakaElIluminado #CamusPapi #OvejaLila #SagaElBipo #AldeMacaleña y #MissAfrodita. Es importante que se escojan también a dos de ellos, les aseguramos que el siguiente video será, literalmente, una aventura fuera del Santuario—dijo Angelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Esperamos sus votos! —gritaron todos menos Milo.

—… ¿Ya puedo apagar?

—… sí.

— ¡Nos vemos Santurrones!

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_**No tengo perdón por perderme tanto tiempo! Sorryyyy! Pero mi vida ha estado ocupada y tengo otros fic, universidad, que estoy casi para el proyecto final para graduarme, puede que en enero del 2018 o en diciembre del 2017, así que, las que me conocen de cerca, que son amigas inseparables saben que es así T-T… ya saben… y muchas cosas que están pasando ahorita en el país han impedido también que publique, no que escriba porque los capis están escritos pero no terminados así que… todo mejorara ahora que se vienen cosas increíbles en colaboración con una amiga y espero infórmales pronto pero por ahora… ¡ES DE EXTREMA NECESIDAD QUE VOTEN! Recuerden que cuando los dorados dicen, hay que obedecer XD el próximo capi será de las preguntas y como ya ven, pueden dejar dos más, no importa si ya habías dejado una 3 en el siguiente participaran aquellos a los cuales les hayan preguntado, pueden preguntarle a quien sea 3 **_

_**Gracias a aquellas que han dado favorito y seguir, les doy bienvenida a las nuevas y espero que aguanté mis estupideces en este fic XD**_

_**Me despido por ahora, espero leernos pronto con más estupideces mías XD y el capi de las preguntas estará pronto, eso sí lo sé. No sé si esta semana que viene si dejan los comentarios rápido, o ya para después del 12 de diciembre porque me voy de viaje el 4 de diciembre y no voy a hacer nada, ni dibujar, ni escribir, ni bocetear ni nada… ¡VAGACIONES FINALLY!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, se me cuidan ese dulce y nos leemos pronto3**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
